True Overlord
by Mayor Tanya von Degurechaff
Summary: Momonga hates the shit of a world called "reality", so he has spent almost all his spare-times to play games. When the game comes to an end, he thinks that his life is over. But who knows that some fucking god, he prefers that, had answer his secret pray: not only he's trapped in his game avatar but also it becomes real. This is what he calls a blessing. AU. Terrible Grammar.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: More intelligence and cunning and manipulative Ainz. AU. The grammar is terrible, you've been warned, seriously.**

 **True Overlord**

 **-Chapter 1-**

In the year 2138 AD there was a term: DMMO-RPG.

That word was an acronym for "Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game". These games were played by connecting a dedicated console to the brain via a neuronal nano-interface—an intracerebral nanocomputer network, created from the fusion of cyber and nanotechnology.

These were games that allowed one to enter a virtual world and experience it as though it were real life.

And among the myriad DMMO-RPGs that thronged the market, one of them stood ahead above the others: YGGDRASIL.

This game had been painstakingly developed and released twelve years ago in 2126. And it became the most played and popular amongst gamers.

But that was twelve years ago, the time had come for this beautiful game to its end, just like any other games did.

"Ha…" Momonga let out a desperate sigh as he finished edited some of the NPCs background, he was the guildmaster, surely there would be no one has the right to complain about what he had done. Sure that aside of his NPC, the rest were not made by him but he thought that it was a kind of payback for them for leaving him alone in their guild. Yes, Momongo didn't feel any guilt, in fact, he felt satisfied by the changes he made.

"To think that it feels so lonely.." Momonga sighed and shifted his sight. He noticed that Sebas and the maids were still standing by in a dormant state. He recalled the words he had heard before, and extended a hand before lightly bringing it down.

"Kneel."

As one, Albedo, Sebas, and the six maids fell to one knee in obeisance.

 _Good._

Momonga raised his left hand to check the time.

[23:55:48]

He was just in time.

In all likelihood, the GMs were probably flooding the public channels and setting off fireworks. Momonga, who had put his heart and soul into this place and cut off all contact with the outside world, was unaware of that.

Momonga leant against the back of the throne, and slowly raised his head to look at the ceiling. He believed that even on the last day of the game, some invaders might come to Nazarick. He would wait for them. He would accept any challenges in his position as guildmaster.

He had sent emails to all the guild members, but to his annoyance, only a few had bother to come. He still has hope, he would wait for them. He would welcome his comrades back in his position as guildmaster, that was the least he could do.

"A relic of the past, huh.."

Momonga sank into thought.

Although the guild now was just an empty shell, he had enjoyed his time with it. Heck, he even got another title that he thought didn't exist: True Overlord. To be able to gain that title, one should be the last Overlord in the game. And he just happened to be the last Overlord who was still in the game, hence his gain.

There were two skills that he acquired by having the tittle: Avatar and Sanctuary.

Avatar allowed him to add flesh into his skeleton and had appearance as he liked. Though, the appearance after putting Avatar could not be altered, hence Momongo had chosen to make his true face with a little modification. And he would be immune to any kind of poison.

While on the other hand, Sanctuary will negate any of undead weakness. So he should not afraid of facing a natural enemy of undead. This is a truly useful skill.

Momonga turned his eyes to look at the huge flags hanging from the ceiling. There were forty one of them in total, the same number as the guild members. Each of them displayed the personal symbol of each guild member. Momonga extended a bony finger and pointed to one of them.

"Mine."

Then, he turned his attention to a nearby flag. That flag represented one of the strongest players in Ainz Ooal Gown, no, in all of YGGDRASIL. He was the one who had started the guild, and the one who had gathered the "Original Nine".

"Touch Me."

The symbol on the next flag he pointed to was belonged to the oldest member of Ainz Ooal Gown, who was a lecturer in a university in real life.

"Shijuuten Suzaku."

His finger moved faster than before as he shifted to the flag which belonged to one of the three female members of the guild.

"Ankoro Mochimochi."

Momonga fluidly recited the names of the various symbols' owners: "Herohero, Peroroncino, Bukubukuchagama, Tabula Smaradigna, Warrior Takemikazuchi, Variable Talisman, Genjiro…"

It did not take long for him to name all forty of his former comrades.

Their names were still branded deeply in Momonga's brain.

He sprawled tiredly on the throne, "Yeah, it really was fun.."

[23:57:45]

The server would shut down at [00:00:00]. There was little time left. The virtual world would end, and he would have to go back to reality the next day. That was only natural. Nobody could live in a virtual world, which was why everyone had left, one by one.

Momonga sighed, he hated the real world, it was boring. If only he had a say in the matter, he would just end that shit world of reality. But, he was just a mere human, that thought was beyond his reach. And he had to wake up at four tomorrow to live his shit of a world, how unfortunate.

[23:59:48, 49, 50]

Momonga closed his eyes.

[23:59:58, 59..]

The countdown finished. He waited for the curtains to fall on his fantasy world.

He waited for the automatic logout.

[00:00:00.. 01, 02, 03]

"..Hm?"

Momonga opened his eyes. He had not returned to his familiar room. This was still his Throne Room in YGGDRASIL.

"What's going on?"

The time was right. He should have been forcibly logged out by the server shutdown.

[00:00:38]

It was definitely past midnight. The clock could not have gone wrong because of a system error. Confused, Momonga looked around him, searching for any clues in the vicinity.

"Could it be they delayed the server shutdown..?"

Or had they extended the play time as a form of compensation?

Although numerous reasons appeared in his mind, they were all far from the truth. However, the most likely reason was that an irresistible force had cropped up, and extended the server shutdown time. If that was the case, the GMs would have made an announcement. Momonga hurriedly worked to reopen the message panel he had closed, and then he stopped halfway.

There was no command console.

"What.. on earth happened?"

Momongo didn't panic nor afraid, if this somehow had turned into similar case with that anime then he would spread out his arm welcoming this anomaly. But just in case his hope didn't go to high, Momonga decided to call on other means. Forced connections that did not require a console, the chat function, a GM call, a forced logout..

None of them responded. It was as though they had been deleted from the system.

He smiled, not that with his skull face the smile could be seen, but nonetheless, he smiled. This was what he called a blessing. Did some fucking god had answered his secret prays?

"I can feel your happiness warms my heart, but I'd like to know what makes you so happy, Momongo-sama?"

Hm? That was not voice he had expected, nor he had expected any kind of voice. But nonetheless, he kept searching for the source of the voice. When he found the one who had spoken the words just now, he was speechless.

The person who had answered him was the NPC who was raising her head, Albedo.

Did she just talk? Did the NPC gain the ability to talk freely?

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, I just want to know what made you so happy so that I can make you happy as well, my lord."

Momonga stared at the guardian overseer.

"My lord?"

Albedo's beautiful face drew close to Momonga's as she studied him. A faint fragrance entered his nostrils. The scent seemed to invoke him from his thought.

"Albedo," he said as he gently touched her white smooth cheek.

It felt so real. The smells, the voice, the touch, everything become so real. Did.. did the game turn into reality instead of being trapped in the virtual reality?

Momonga's body shaken from excitement. There's one last thing to check whether this had turned into reality or not.

"Albedo," he called the woman who was now in her pleasure. Did.. did she emm.. "fantasied" herself by being touched by him?

"Y-yes, wh-what can I do for you, aahhn m-my lord?"

"I emm.. I will touch your emm.. breast to test something."

The woman became even more flushed as she pushed her bust closer to his face, "Here, do as you please, my lord." She said lewdly.

Momonga started to regret the changes he had made, he had thought that things would be over when the game did shut down but things had escalated this way. He just hoped that Rubedo didn't go overboard, and Pandora's Actor would behave well.

Momonga let go of the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. The staff did not fall onto the ground, but floated in the air as though someone were still holding it. He raised his spare hand toward her left breast and brought his left hand from the woman cheek toward her other breast but stopped halfway when he realized that there were other NPCs here in the throne room. It would not be well for his image if they somehow accused him as a pervert.

"Sebas."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Exit the Tomb and investigate the surrounding region. If you encounter intelligent beings, interact peacefully with them and try to have a little information they have. However, do not stray more than one kilometer from the tomb and avoid unnecessary combat. And have the pleaides to accompany you."

"Understood, Momonga-sama, I will do so immediately."

Now that the rest NPCs had left, he could begin his little investigation.

The first thing Momonga felt was something hard under the dress, followed by a soft, yielding sensation.

"Ahhnn.. haa.. nnn.."

As Albedo moaned wetly, Momonga now was fully convinced that the game had turned into reality. There's no longer doubt in his nonexistence heart. But then the real question came, how? As much as he wanted to believe that the fucking god had answered to his secret pray, but there's no way that was the truth. But there's no possible answer aside of that unrealistic one, how on earth that the game turned into reality?

His hands finally left Albedo's ample bosom.

He realized that he had been groping her for a long time, but Momonga justified it to himself by saying that he had no choice but to grope her for that long. And it was not because squeezing her supple flesh felt so good that he reluctantly let go of her.. or something along those line.

"Sorry Albedo, I could not help myself."

Damned, that's not what he wanted to say but hell, Momongo didn't have any experience on dealing with woman other than being blunt. He was smart, and manipulative, and good looking, and so on but he had never bothered to pay attention to a woman. They were just too complicated to his liking, besides, he could spend his whole time with his game rather than wasting it on woman.

"Ahnn.. hnnn.."

A sensual moan came from the red-faced Albedo, and he could practically feel her body's heat raising the surrounding temperature. Then, she shyly asked Momonga.

"Will I have my first time here?"

"…"

"…"

"What did you ask?"

"Will I have my first time here?"

 _Eh, he didn't mishear her. But what was that about? What's this first time for?_

"May I ask how you wish to dispose of my clothes?"

"..What?"

"would it be better if I disrobed myself? Or would you like to unwrap me, Momonga-sama? Or if we did it while I was wearing the dress, afterwards.. it would get dirty, no, if you want me to wear this dress then I have no objections, Momonga-sama."

Ah, now he understood what's that first time about. How should he gave her response? How could he say more words when she was facing him with that lewd face?

Then an immense struggle took place within himself before he finally said, "We shall post-pone your first time until on later date. Now is not the time for.. no, there's no time for that sort of thing until everything is secured."

"Eh? I understand, my apologies! I allowed myself to be ruled by my desires despite the urgency of the situation."

With a swift movement, Albedo made a gesture to genuflect in apology, but Momonga stopped her.

"There is no need to apologize. We all have a desire we wish to fulfill, but please restraint yourself on being controlled by that desire."

"I don't deserve your kindness, my lord."

"Hm. I have an order for you."

"Please give me any command you want."

"Inform the Guardians of each floor, with the execption of the Fourt and the Eight floors, to meet at the Colosseum on the Sixth Floor in an hour. I will contact Aura and Mare myself, so there is no need to inform them."

"Understood, I will do as per your order."

"Good. Now go."

"Yes."

Albedo swiftly departed the Throne room.

Sighing, not that he could sigh with that skull of him but sighed nevertheless, Momonga rose from the Throne.

He needed to make sure everything still worked as they used to after the game had turned into reality. If not then he's screwed.

Fifteen minutes later Momonga found himself walking in to the colloseum. The collosseum was an oval in shape, one hundred eighty meters on its long axis and one hundred fifty meters on the short axis. It was forty meters tall and modeled after the arenas of the Roman Empire.

In this Colloseum, the intruders would be the stars of the show, while the ones watching from the VIP box would be members of Ainz Ooal Gown. The main event, of course, would be a brutal melee. Apart from the fifteen-hundreed-men invasion, every single invader had met their end here.

Momonga looked around, nobody was there. The twins should have been taking care of this place.

"Ooooooah!"

After the shout, a figure leapt from the VIP box. The figure jumped down from a height of about six stores, somersaulted in midair and landed in full grace as though it were a butterfly descending on a flower. There was no magic involved, only pure physical prowess.

"Aura, it's good you have come."

"Huu~ welcome Momonga-sama, welcome to the floor I guard!" Aura, with a puppy-like smile, greeted Momonga.

"Where's Mare?"

"Mare!" the girl shouted at the VIP box where another figure appeared, "You're making Momonga-sama wait, hurry up!"

"W-wait Onee-chan."

"I'm sorry for Mare's rudeness, Ainz-sama, I will speak some sense into him later."

Momonga nodded at the little dark elf. He would test a few things here while waiting for the rest of the guardians.

It was about forty minutes later that all guardians and Sebas kneeled themselves in front of him as they were swearing their utmost loyalty to him, the last supreme being. So now there was no need to worry about their loyalties as it seemed everything were the same as their background.

Sebas had also informed him that the Tomb was surrounded by plains, and forest; the Great Tomb of Nazarick was now located in a small island he didn't know, not in the swamp anymore. He concluded that not only the NPCs had come to life but their guild also had been transported to another world that was different from the game. But he was glad that a small island had become their base, it was a very perfect place he could think as a base.

Momonga stared intensely at the kneeled form of the guardians and Sebas, "Things might have gone in a way that I don't expect, but we're still the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown. And we shall show the world that no matter where we are, we always stand on the top. But first things first, I will rename myself as Ainz Ooal Gown just in case if my comrades also being sent into this world, please address me as Ainz, I hope you don't mind."

Albedo took upon herself to respond her master words, "We hear and obey, Ainz-sama."

"Good. Now what we need first is information, and we shall have that, no matter what. So, let us have that, my guardians!"

"Hai, Ainz-sama!" "Hai, Ainz-sama!" "Hai, Ainz-sama!" "Hai, Ainz-sama!"

 **Next day**

As the guildmaster, it was his responsibility to ensure his guildmember didn't face any danger and always feel at home when they were in the guild. He had just done that while in the game. But now it was different. This was no longer just a game. It was reality. If he died, then it was over for him. He didn't know whether he could be resurrected or not and he didn't intent to find it out. And so, for his safety—even though it sounded so selfish—he had sent Shalltear along with Solution and Entoma to take a look at the creatures that resemble too much to the strongest guardian, and on the other side he also had sent both Narberal and Yuri to a town that had two kind of energies that resemble of holiness and darkness. There were also several other places that have different aura but he chose to focus on the first two, he could let Demiurge to do as he pleased with the other places as he was the one who was jobbed to maintain the flow of information, while the Guardian overseer would focus on strengthening the guild's defense.

"What do you think, Sebas?" Ainz asked to the standing head butler curiously. Sebas was created by Touch Me, so he's sure that his former comrade had made the NPC to be just like him. He had not bothered to check his background before since he trusted Touch Me not to make something stupid.

"It was incredible, as expected of you, Ainz-sama."

That was not what he wanted to hear, but nonetheless he just nodded at the butler.

If the being that has trait similar to Shalltear were weak, he had instructed the vampire guardian to take over all of them. Killed all of them who tried to rebel and let the one who willing to sway their loyalty alive. But if their strength was bothersome, the vampire guardian along with two Pleiades should escape immediately.

It was not the same with Narberal and Yuri. Their instruction was simply to gather information, and flee if things became nasty.

"Have Victim called Aurelia?"

"Yes, she now is conversing with Albedo-sama."

"That's good."

Everything seemed to be in order, what was left was checking on both Rubedo and Pandora's Actor. He would do that after finishing his other job: testing whether they still had the game's restriction or not.

 **Kouh Town**

Narberal growled frustratingly, she could not stand walking amongst human. They're disgusting, miserable and insignificant insects. They should kiss the print-food they walked in, not giving them those awed eyes that full of admiration and lust. But order was order. Breaking it was blasphemy. She would never do that. But that didn't mean she would not find the chance to kill one of them along the way, might be two, or three. Eh, that didn't matter. Human numbers were just too much anyway, losing thousands of them would not be noticed.

"Narberal, don't stray from our objective, your body give off such malice aura."

"Hmm, I will manage."

Narberal shrugged her shoulders off and walked on. She would never stray from her main objective, besides, these human had nothing to do with the energies they were looking for. Supernatural world, that was their only concern. Human had nothing to do with them. They were weak, useless. They were her sisters food.

"We can go to the old church or the school, from those places that those energies reside in. Which one you prefer between the two?"

"Certainly not the school."

Yup, she certainly would never want to land a foot at that disgusting place. From the maid's gossips, not that she liked gossiping or eavesdropping, she accidentally listened to: the human in the school was the most disgusting amongst their pitiful race. And she believed it since there's nothing good when it came to human.

"Alright."

Narberal nodded and focused her eyes ahead, she would certainly make her time to bisect and torture these little insects.

It was about fifteen minutes later that the two combat maids were arrived to the old church.

"How many bugs are there?" she asked curiously since her sister was the one who used the item. She had put it on her being to label human as insect and those beings as bug. They were similar but still different.

"Around twenty five, and there is a human with holy energy resides in his/her body."

"Twenty five bugs and one insect, umm."

Without wasting more time, Yuri opened the church's door and heading straight into the forsaken church. A shadow assassin had checked if there were any traps but reported there were none of it. Hence she and her sister entered the church without any hesitation.

"They are in the secret room, probably an altar."

Narberal nodded and continued on following her sister who was leading the way.

Right after they stumbled upon the secret area of the church, all the twenty five bugs had prepared themselves with light-made spears in each of their hand. As if being controlled by a machine, those bugs threw those spears at the two at the same time. Narberal growled angrily, these bugs should know their place before doing anything. Lightning started to cover her whole body and she motioned her right hand forward and lightning destroyed all the light spears in it halfway.

"Spare one of them for interrogation." Yuri said.

Narberal nodded and casted her favorite spell. And then, the massacre of the bugs had begun.

After a minute later, only one bug left, she was unconscious on the floor. Narberal's right foot was beautifully on her face.

"They're all weak," Narberal muttered. They didn't even put up a fight, but that was to be expected from mere bugs.

Yuri nodded and motioned her sister to let go off the unconscious bug as she called and bounded her to a chair beside the altar where a young blonde woman laid unconsciously.

"I will let Ainz-sama knows and have this bug, as you called them, taken away."

Narberal nodded and shifted her eyes to the unconscious woman. Her sleeping face looked innocent, it would be fun to taint her with evil, and to hear her begging scream would be nice as well. And now she started to think of the things she would do to the poor girl, dreamingly.

 **Outside the church**

Freed Sellzen was walking happily toward the old church, their temporary base. The reason was, of course, he would get more chance to purge devil and punished them in the most beautiful way tonight. His superior, Raynare, had prepared that bitch of a nun to be extracted from her sacred gear, it would happen soon in about four more hours. And there's no doubt that those devil would try to interfere and then he could punish them. He smiled insanely and fell into a sickening laugh.

But his laugh fell apart when he stepped in to the church. Something was wrong, he could not sense as many fallen angel as usual, but his superior was still there. Perhaps she had instructed them to do something else? Who knows?

Freed walked straight ahead towards his boss. With his left leg he kicked the door to let his boss knew that the mighty exorcist had return.

Instead of getting some usual response, he got the sight of something bad? Why bad? It was because what his eyes saw was that his boss was being bounded on the chair next to the unconscious nun, she was unconscious. On the opposite side of his boss were two damned beautiful bitches with annoying eyes staring stoically at him.

"Who are you, bitches?" he would forgive them for giving him those annoying eyes if they answered honestly and then he and those damned hot bitches could have some fun together.

Freed could not help but laughed insanely at his genius of a thought. But that was a very wrong thing to do since right after he started to laugh loudly, Yuri had vanished from her seat and appeared right in front of the mad exorcist.

Freed stopped his laugh and stared shockingly at the woman in maid dress, "Whoaa.. you sure are fa-

Boom! Sprasshh!

He died, just like that, his head shattered and the blood tainted the floor with his brain and blood. That was the end of the mad exorcist. Yuri had punched him straight on his face, with a stoic face.

"You didn't hold back, sister."

"I hate his stupid laugh."

"It would be better to make that insect suffer before ending his pathetic life."

"Hm, I don't like wasting time."

Narberal didn't give any more response. Her sister, Yuri, was the most neutral among the pleaides so she should not expect more reaction from the, officially, leader of pleaides.

A moment later, a gate appeared a few feet on the right side of the bounded bug. Narberal hurriedly took the unconscious bug by grabbing her on her hair and walked straight to the gate.

"I will deliver the bug to Ainz-sama."

Yuri heard her sister words before she disappeared into the gate, she only nodded and continued on studying the unconscious young woman of human race.

 **Throne Room, Nazarick**

Ainz stared at the silhouette of Narberal Gamma who was walking out of his gate while dragging an unconscious female rudely. He would not comment on that part though, he could be careless about anything that not a part of Nazarick. Besides, he kind of liked Narberal's personality, she was like an empress in an anime he had ever watched.

"Ainz-sama," Narberal called as she kneeled herself after throwing the unconscious bug brutally. "I have returned bringing one of the user of that holy energy. It seems we have to wait before we can get our hand on another one."

"As a being who was created by the supreme being himself, that's not a well done job, Narberal."

Narberal averted her gaze toward the guardian overseer, she didn't want to comment on her words. No one wanted to be on the bad side of the person who was, technically, second in command of the great tomb of Nazarick. So she chose not to give reasons.

"There's no need to be harsh on your fellow NPC, Albedo. Besides, I never said that they should finish it in time."

"If you say so, Ainz-sama."

Ainz nodded and stared at the strongest of the Pleiades, safe for Aurelia.

"The two of you did a good job, Narberal. How about their strength?"

"They're weak, my lord. I can end their miserable life without wasting my MP."

"Umu," Ainz nodded and shifted his eyes on the unconscious woman. "Anything else?"

"There is," Narberal answered hesitantly, it seemed she was pondering whether or not she told her master about that innocent human.

"What is it?"

In the end, she could not hide things from her master. "There is a little female of human, she possesses something similar to the magical item inside her body."

That was interesting, Ainz could not help but smile inwardly. Surely, he would have Demiurge studied the girl, and perhaps the most genius NPC could recreate it for the good of the guild.

"When you do get the other user of that dark energy, bring that girl as well. She will be useful for the greater good of Nazarick."

"Understood, Ainz-sama."

"Umu, you can leave."

Narberal nodded and stood up, she turned around and walked back straight into the gate. Well, it seemed she would not get the chance to have her way with that girl, but that's okay. It was her master's will, as his servant, she needed to obey, period.

Ainz watched as Narberal vanished into the gate, he closed the gate right after that and stood from his throne. He walked straight to the unconscious woman. He stared at the body, Demiurge would love to experiment on her.

"Have her sent to Neuronist Painkill, and don't kill her, yet." He said to the smiling Albedo who had found her place right on his right side.

"You wanted to have her being experimented by Demiurge, right, Ainz-sama?"

"It seems you will always understand what my intention is, Albedo. But that is to be expected from my guardian overseer."

Albedo smiled happily at the unsaid praise, "It shall be done, Ainz-sama." She said and walked out of the Throne Room, with the unconscious woman floating at her left side.

Ainz stared at Albedo's back. The woman was walking in a emm.. lewd way. He sighed and returned to his Throne.

Soon, the world would know who was on the top. He would sacrifice everything outside of his guild to make that a reality. Yes, no one could stop the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown, not when he was the guildmaster.

 **-End Chapter-**

 **Perhaps you will point out that Momonga's reaction were too normal. But I made it that way since Momonga here loathed the shit of reality called "real world", so his lack of reaction was normal to me. Besides, he will be a little OOC here but will not too stray from his normal personality.  
Well?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm tired of writing this warning, but I write it nevertheless: The grammar is terrible, read at your own risk.**

 **True Overlord**

 **-Chapter 2-**

The island was located at the southeast of Kyushu, Japan. That was according to the sailor that Aura's new pet had captured, and he had seen it for himself to confirm that unbelievable truth through the all-seeing-mirror. And much to his shock, it was indeed similar to the Japan he originally from. The only differences were that the people were not the same and the technologies were inferior to his Japan. But nonetheless, it was still Japan, perhaps the Japan in the old time.

Was this somehow his parallel world? Or perhaps a far different line of his world that looked like that anime he used to watch?

Was it important to know all that about? He honestly thought the truth that this world was similar to his was irrelevant since he still had his NPCs and his beloved game's power and items and gold and else. But just in case things somehow twisted into something he didn't want, Ainz would be cautious about the possibility of the parallel world's existence.

But for now he would focus on gathering knowledge about the supernatural world and making sure the guild's surrounding was always protected so that they didn't need to have any unwanted guest while at the same time aiming for the top of the food chain.

With that thought Ainz had come out of his Throne Room to see how was Mare's doing, of course with Albedo walking elegantly beside him wielding that unending smile of hers.

They walked silently for several minutes before reaching the edge of large walls they're walking on. From this high, they could see the dark-elf boy working head and shoulders to do the task that Ainz had entrusted to the guardian of the Sixth Floor. All seemed well.

"Since the sea around the island is guarded by Aura's new pet, what is left is the aerial of the island."

Ah, yes, that Leviathan, Aura's new pet, they're lucky to have met and captured that creature. If not then they were still kept in the dark about that supernatural stuff, and that would cost them dearly.

"Mare has covered the aerial of the island with illusion. Lesser being should not able to see through. And Aura's dragon should be able to handle the intruders or at least hold them until the guardian arrives, that is if there will be any intruder."

"As expected of Ainz-sama, you must have all things covered."

Ainz didn't want to comment on that one. He was, to the NPCs, absolute. And he didn't intent to change their thought though.

A few minutes later the elf-boy seemed to be aware about their presences as he was making his way toward his and Albedo's location.

Mare walked timidly toward the supreme one and the guardian overseer, he should be hurry or else his sister would give him some her "encouragement" words which he, no matter how much he loved his sister, didn't intent to hear.

It took less than half minute to be in the present of the highest duo, Mare bowed to his master and greeted him with his usual stuttered voice.

"You have done a splendid work, Mare, I could not ask you better than this."

Mare's cheeks redden in embarrassment of being praised by his lord, "T-thank you for y-your generosity, Ainz-sama. I w-will work even harder t-to please you more."

Ainz nodded and stretched his right bony hand and presented the elf-guardian the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, "Here is a gift for you."

Mare's eyes widen at the show of kindness, "B-but I d-don't deserve t-this majestic r-ring, Ainz-sama. M-moreover, it is the ring of the supreme beings."

Ainz inwardly frowned at that replied, he didn't like being rejected. "Think of it as the show of my faith in you so that you can work harder to fulfill my high expectation of you."

"Just accept it, Mare. Ainz-sama has never done something without having some calculations in it." Even though she said that, Albedo didn't like that another NPC had that ring, it was supposed to be their marriage rings the moment her beloved bestowed that ring to her, right? Despite that, she would not complain, perhaps her beloved had prepared another special ring for their marriage. Ah, she was so eager to see the day it happened.

"O-okay, I then will never fail you, Ainz-sama." Mare said as he accepted the ring and put it on his left ring finger.

Ainz nodded, "See to it then."

Mare nodded and stared happily at the ring on his finger.

Ainz could not help but smile, inwardly, at the elf-boy. Perhaps he should spend more time with the twins? They're adorable children after all, patting them would feel nice, wouldn't it?

"I will leave you on your own then, Mare, I have to be somewhere else."

"O-okay, Ainz-sama."

Ainz nodded and left, Albedo flawlessly followed him. All things considered, and most glaring issues were solved. What was left were checking on Pandora's actor and Rubedo, and collecting the information provided by that woman. And then he could face the challenges that this world threw at him and his NPCs; all for the glory of The Great Tomb of Nazarick.

 **8** **th** **Floor**

She was the strongest being in the whole Nazarick, everyone said so. The supreme beings had created her to be the strongest; stronger than any other NPCs, even stronger than the supreme ones themselves. No one had ever beaten her. She had fought some of the lucky intruders who were able to reach her chamber, but they could not defeat her. She was just too strong, and dangerous; even her oldest sister feared her.

It saddened her a little, but she was glad that her other sister, Albedo, didn't feel the same as their oldest sister. It was perhaps due to her being the guardian overseer and had almost impenetrable defense, slightly better than her own defense. Nevertheless, Rubedo still felt glad.

Another thing was that she was always alone in her sakura petals' chamber, which was the last line before the Ninth Floor, except for Victim as he was the guardian and had the responsibility to watch over the whole 8th Floor. She had no one else to converse with, not that she liked to talk, hence she felt a bit lonely. True that her face was always stoic and she indifferent toward many things, but at heart, she was truly lonely. She would not tell a soul though, not that she could tell anyone even if she wanted to, Victim was just didn't count.

Rubedo shifted her sight from the frozen little sakura tree to the big mirror which hung beautifully on midair beside the tree. She stared stoically at her reflection who was staring back at her with those orange irises with crimson vertical pupils.

 **-n-**

When Ainz appeared on the most dangerous place in Nazarick, after having some words with Pandora's Actor, the place's resident was having a staring contest with the reflection of herself. He was by himself since he had ordered Albedo to solve a few things with Pandora.

Ainz could not help but smile, he had changed her background from the merciless killing machine into a more human NPC. Or else he could never hope to glance at the adorable sight such as this moment.

He wished not to disturb this lovely sight by letting her aware of his presence, not that it hard for her to detect people but it seemed she was too occupied with her little staring contest to pick up a trail of his presence.

It was adorable, even more than the girls from some anime he used to watch.

Rubedo was just majestically beautiful. Her porcelain white skin and her unrivaled silver-haired complimented with her mesmerized eyes, her youth yet angelic face, her thin pale lips; he really was fascinated by her. Perhaps her body was not gorgeous like Albedo, but rather similar to the petite vampire guardian; but that was what makes her beauty stood up. Even more with the way she dressed: black gothic with long sleeves shirt adorned with numerous frills slightly fluttering each time she made a gesture, and the white stocking that covered her slender legs, and the maid-like white headbands decorating her smooth beautiful long hair, all seemed well beyond any other woman he had ever seen. He was not exaggerating thing if he was to say that Rubedo was the most beautiful woman in the whole universe. But that, admiring her beauty, was not the reason he was here.

"You will never win that staring contest," Ainz stated letting the girl yelped in surprised. But her surprised reaction only last for seconds before it was covered by her stoic face.

"Ainz-sama," Rubedo acknowledged her master with voice devoid of any emotion. "Is there something I can do for you?" she tilted her head to the right, she was confused at the last supreme one's presence. They had never bothered to visit her before unless strong players able to bypass all the seven floors, so what happened?

"No, I have come for personal gain."

Uh, he almost cursed himself for uttering those words, but glad that Rubedo didn't think of any weird things that would make Shalltear wet herself by just thinking it, not that the strongest NPCs would ever think such things. She was, after all, the most emotionless NPC out of all denizen of Nazarick.

"Isn't that is something you want me to do for you? Then why were you denying my question?"

"…"

He was in lost for words, how was he supposed to respond her innocent question?

Rubedo tilted her head toward another side, why was the supreme one being silent of all sudden? Perhaps she had said some detestable words? Or perhaps she understood his words in the wrong way? That was perhaps the case, Ainz-sama was known for being intelligence and always prepared many steps ahead before doing something.

"Did I got yo-eh, I get it, that 'personal gain' is for me, that's why you didn't say 'my personal gain', isn't it?"

Ainz sighed in relief at hearing her words, that's halve-truth, but still truth nevertheless, hence he nodded at the silver-haired woman.

"What of this personal gain then, Ainz-sama?"

Ainz started to activate his Avatar skill and soon his skeleton body was covered by fresh flesh. In the place of his skeleton form now was a handsome man with long black hair reached his waist. His empty eyes socket now contained of black orbs that full of death-aura, his skin was fairly-white but not as much as the woman before him. He still wore the same attire as his skeleton form. Ainz had used the skill that could last as long as he willed it for the first time since the game had turned into reality. And Rubedo was the first one to gaze at him in this form.

"Come with me," he said and stretched his right hand to the girl, gesturing her to take it.

Nodding, Rubedo raised her left hand to accept her master invitation.

Ainz held her small yet smooth hand gently and helped the girl to stand from her seat. He guided her to walk alongside him while holding hand.

"I will bring you to a place where you can smile, and I will cure your loneliness. You have suffered enough, I and my friend was being unfair to you. But thing has changed, I will make that change," he paused and squeezed her hand tightly. "Let us."

Rubedo could not give any word other than nodded her head, to be loved and to be cared were what she needed. Her master was so kind, she only realized this in this moment. Rubedo walked alongside her master, with a tiny little smile on her face.

They walked out of Rubedo's forbidden chamber, hand in hand.

 **5** **th** **Floor, the surface of Frozen Prison**

In all her life-time, in all her life-suffering, in all her painful life; the nightmare she recently had was never one of them. It was beyond the plain of possibilities, something that she had never dreamed of, but nonetheless, it happened. She was the victim of that insanity, she was the victim of that sickening monster.

But she was still alive, that's what matter the most. She just hoped that after whatever was waiting for her, she'd still have her soul resided in her body; she could not hope for anything else.

Sighing, Raynare stared at the white sky that pouring snow from up high. This should be impossible since she heard that this Nazarick was built underground, so how on earth she could experience these sorts of things? Perhaps what were inside the Nazarick were entirely in another dimension? If that was the case then it made sense.

"Fallen angel, the angel that fell from heaven. It gladdens me to see you're still alive."

Raynare averted her gaze to the front of her jail. There stood a being with pointed ears and tail, he used a glasses and wore a lawyer-like cloth complimented with red tie. He wore a smile, a sinister one. His aura was worse than that of stray devil. And surprisingly, he was polite and had well manner, she could grasp it from the way he spoke.

"Oh, let me introduce myself before we begin your next appointment. I am Demiurge, a true devil, I guard the 7th Floor of the Great Nazarick and is entrusted to supervise the information gathering of the Tomb."

Raynare nodded dumbly, what else she supposed to say? She didn't want to have another torture session, one was enough, another one would break her.

"Neuronist Painkill said that you have got a right manner to avoid death, and it seems she's right. Naturally, you will dissolve into nothing since Ainz-sama has no interest in you, but Neuronist knows me well so that she has informed me of you. You were having your way to extract a nun weapon to strengthen yourself before both Yuri and Narberal arrive, no?"

Again, Raynare nodded as she didn't believe her voice yet.

"I see, then you certainly will be a good servant to me; you will be stronger since I will perform many experiments on you so that you can handle any weapon and much power. Or I can just perform experiments on you and kill you afterward. So, what will you say, fallen angel Raynare?"

Raynare understood, she was never has a choice in the first place. So she chose the most obvious thing he offered, just like any other being would choose if they were in her place.

She just hoped that in the end she could at least have a smile on her face.

 **Guild Master Room**

It was about an hour later that Ainz returned to the guild master room where he found Aurelia standing firmly beside his table, with Albedo on another side of the table; both had different eyes that screaming for him to explain his absence for an hour straight. He could handle Aurelia eyes as it showed her professionalism but on the other hand, Albedo, her eyes was that similar to a wife who had caught her husband in another woman's bed, red-handed. He really started to regret of twisting her background, even though that was just seven words.

But nonetheless, they didn't say anything as he sat on his chair without words; the two turned their body to face him with unchanging eyes. It seemed no matter what they felt, they would never question him or antagonize him since the word "absolute" was glued to their very core. No matter what shit he said, they would believe it without any single doubt. Still, he would like it if they didn't go that far but he would not do that, he preferred them to realize it on their own so that they could improve. But it seemed that would not happen unless he played his hand into it.

"I was somewhere safe an hour ago," he said to the two beautiful women, they nodded but still didn't change their eyes. "So, what are the discoveries about the restriction while we were in YGGDRASIL? And Have Neuronist Painkill told you about the information from that creature?"

Aurelia answered fluently to the question that directed at her, "It seems this world doesn't put any restriction on us, except leveling up, we still cannot find ways to do that. But even though leveling up is impossible, increasing our stats is very possible. I have Lupusregina and CZ working on to increase their stats as we speak."

"I see," Ainz nodded in understanding, he had tested to use sword without using his perfect warrior spell and it work splendidly. But high level sword was harder to wield, he needed to practice with the sword beforehand. "It doesn't matter if we cannot level up, as long as we can increase our stats than the level will hardly matter."

"But there's a limit to how much one can increase the stats."

"Explain."

"As I and Cocytus-sama were experimenting on the skeleton and the mid-tier of undead, all of them showed some significant changes after we have done. A spell caster growth was slower than a warrior but their body could handle more stats compared to the warrior; it was shown by the fact that level 1 warrior dissolved into nothing when their stats having reached a certain amount while a spell caster last, we still in the search at the exact amount of stats hence I cannot give you a proper report. Another thing was that a Level 10 spell caster can grow on par with the level 15, its mean the maximum stats they can gain is half of their level. We don't know whether it applied to all spell caster or just undead only, but what is certain for now is that a warrior cannot keep up with a spell caster. Perhaps it is different with a high level warrior but unless we try to look at it then we will never know."

"I see," Ainz, in his skeleton form, thought of all the possibilities he could come up with. The item they're using to experiment on the possibility of leveling up was a rare divine item called "Rune Breaker" which he, Touch Me, and Warrior Takemikazuchi got from a secluded little dungeon that appeared randomly. After pondering of some possibilities, he came on one which would proof useful and had lesser risk. "Inform Mare to cast his Absolute Body Armor spell on the undead warrior. It would be safer rather than testing the item on Cocytus himself. But if it proven to be futile then we will forget about this experiment and focus on the one that is being conducted by Demiurge."

Aurelia nodded at her master words, "That's was very wise of you, Ainz-sama. We will gladly die for you yet you value our life more than we do."

"That is because he is the guild master and the supreme one that stay with us until the very end. Besides, he **loves** me and all of NPCs so you should not surprise that our master value our life." Albedo boasted and stressed the word "love".

Ainz would not give any comment, and it seemed that Aurelia had the same thought as him as she only nodded at the guardian overseer.

"You can leave, Aurelia."

"Understood."

Right after Aurelia left, Albedo eyes were glinting dangerously at him. If he could nervous then he would certainly have felt the nervousness engulfing his very being, but gladly, being an undead made him hard to feel such emotion. Nevertheless, he still could feel uneasiness when he looked at those glittering eyes.

"So, will not you tell me about what Neuronist Painkill got?"

"Of course I will, my lord, but only if you agreed to show me that form of yours. Not that I didn't enjoy this form but that form is entirely different and has certain things that this form of yours lack."

"You know?"

"Of course my lord," Albedo paused and move faster toward him with face was leaning closely with his. "Nothing I don't know about you." She confidently stated.

 _It certainly becomes creepy_ , Ainz thought.

"So, my lord?"

Ainz, inwardly, sighed. "Haven't I told you not to let your desire get the better of you, Albedo?"

Albedo stunted by his words with eyes widen in realization. She hurriedly prolong the distance between them and bowing in apology. "Please forgive my insolence, Ainz-sama. I will accept any punishment you give."

"You're forgiven. Now let me know, who knows that by the end of this day I will let you see."

Albedo beamed happily at his words and started to give him the information. He just hoped that he would not regret this one. Sure that he didn't have any experience with woman and always blunt and honest with them but that didn't mean he was clueless about it, he had played many dating game simulation to know things such as love and some. But nonetheless, having knowledge and experienced it was different.

He was really hoping that things would not go in the "strange" way.

 **Up High above the island of Nazarick**

It was very tiny, so little that if she didn't put up quite the effort then she would not know. But she's glad that she paid attention and not being ignorant like that fool of a dragon race. That vibration in time and space was due to the appearance of something that resembled to a tomb. And she could feel varies of strength coming off of the thing. She didn't exactly know how strong but certainly somewhere along those two beings in the form of children with unique ears and that blue dragon.

That dragon was certainly stronger than the heavenly dragon but not strong enough to scratch her. That boy—she didn't know why he dressed like girl and has no intention to know—was stronger than the dragon but weaker than Shiva and the girl—again, she didn't want to know why she dressed like boy—was weaker than the boy. It seemed that the dragon obeyed every words of the girl as if it saw her as its master. Ophis shrugged it off and labeled that dragon as stupid one, even that fool great red would never bow to another being let alone allowing it to be bossed around. Regardless, she appreciated their strength. Perhaps she, shiva, and those three had the chance to drive that thief great red out of her treasured home, but somehow she thought that was not enough.

Should she try to approach them?

Ophis tilting her head pondering the pros and cons about approaching those three. In the end, the pros weighed more than the cons so Ophis decided to visit those three.

Slowly but steadily Ophis descended from heaven toward the holy island of Nazarick.

Upon seeing her form, the dragon transcended to heaven and launch quite large size of fireball at her. Ophis didn't intent to dodge as a show of the truth that she had no ill intent.

The fireball hit her with all its heat and power but left nothing as a sign of its work when it died, not even a single brush. Ophis kept descending as if nothing happening, the dragon just stared at her without making any move.

When Ophis shifted her eyes at the girl who was the dragon "master", she could not help but widen her eyes in a little surprise. There in front of the girl, two other dragons had appeared from what it seemed to be some sort of summoning magic. Their strength was the same as the blue dragon that kept its eyes on her. Now she needed to be on her guard, who knows if that girl could summon more dragon?

She certainly, in her true form, would win if the fight came to occur. But things could be different if the girl could summon more dragons. True that she was the infinite dragon god, but it only applied when she was in the dimensional gap. Outside of it, Ophis was not infinite, she had limit.

Who knows that she, the infinite dragon god, would be hesitated at fighting the opponent that were not Great Red and Trihexa. Sighing, Ophis decided to take another route, rather than approaching them herself she would let her voice carried her intention.

"I am Ophis," she said with a voice void of any emotion. "I have come out of my curiosity, nothing else."

"What do you want?!"

The girl certainly was rude, but Ophis would not complain. She would try to get close to them and try to be "friended" them. Yes, that was the right things to do, she had learnt it by observing humans interaction.

Now she had no doubt that she didn't need Khaos Bridge if she had them at her side. Certainly, with them by her side, Great Red could not win the fight in the future.

"This is the island I used to live hundreds years ago, and I have come out of my curiosity as I felt the disturbance on space and time a while ago."

That seemed to get the girl to think for a moment, Ophis felt glad, a feeling that she almost never had.

"What about it?!" the girl yelled with her arrogant face facing up.

Ophis frowned at the girl, now that she had someone who could annoy her other than that stupid red, it made her more frowned that she already was.

"O-onee-chan, you're being r-rude to the o-owner of the island."

At least the boy, who seemed to be the girl's brother, was not rude and has manner.

The girl shrugged her brother's words off and sent her more glare than before.

Ophis sighed in defeat, "I will give you some candies if you allow me to set a foot on **my island**." She desperately said and stressed the part of her island.

"Okay, you can do that."

Eh, that worked? She stared at the girl with dumbfounded face, not believing the words she heard.

"Huh, you change your mind?"

"O-okay, I will come."

Never had in her lifetime the infinite dragon god stuttered, but today, she was just stuttered. As unbelievable as it sounded, Ophis was really stuttered, it was not a lie, it was a real deal. That was just happened, period.

 **Old Church, Kuoh Town**

Narberal stared at the blonde insect who was cowering under her piercing glance. It was night already so it was only natural for the woman to be awake after unconscious for hours, Narberal didn't bother to unbinding her though. That went the same with Yuri, she had not bothered to untied her because she thought that it would be the best to keep her that way. She didn't dislike the young woman, but she didn't like her either. She was just being professional on the task given to her. There's no need to do anything that had nothing to do with her task.

"C-can you untied me so t-that I can leave for t-toilet?"

Asia faulted herself for stuttering. But how could she not when she was in the presence of these two frightening women, and the black haired woman was more frightening than the glasses woman as she could not help but want to sleep and forget about those piercing eyes of her that looked straight into her soul.

"P-please, I w-will not run, i p-promise."

Asia silently sent a pray for god to make these two dangerous women untied her. She would like to scream to make the others came, but she knew it was futile, with the two being here than that's mean her allies was perhaps all dead. Might god forgave their sin and their soul could rest in peace, even though they were not human except for father Freed, Asia really hoped that god would show them mercy.

"I-if you allow me then I will pray every day to god and ask him to bless you."

That got a reaction from Narberal, she growled at the mention of god, "The Supreme One kills god." She muttered stoically.

"T-that is i-impossible. G-god, H-he cannot be killed."

"That's the truth. The supreme one had created us, we have seen their glory when they slayed god."

Asia face got horrified by those words. That was just out of the plain of possibilities. She wanted to scream in denial but remembered that father from her former church was never gave her answer wherever she asked about god. He always replied "Faith", "Believe", "Blessing", nothing about god himself. What did it means?

Narberal could not help but enjoy the horrified nun. Too bad she didn't scream, she's sure that a scream would make it more interesting to watch her suffered.

"God she's implying at and god you are thinking of are different entities, please keep calm and don't cause any more trouble since I don't wish to inflict more pain on your fragile body. We will have some guests in a few minutes so please behave yourself."

"Way to ruin my fun, sister."

"You did say that Ainz-sama wanted her alive and well."

On that, Narberal would not give any response. She should just left it until their objective was fulfilled, but nonetheless she still had that little fun.

Asia felt relief hearing that glasses woman's words, she really didn't know what to do if the god she worshipped was dead. Nevertheless, she would shut her mouth up and do as the glasses woman said. She didn't want to know what would she do if she didn't do as she's told. It would better safe than sorry, besides, what she exceed the most was obeying the orders anyway.

It was about two minutes later that a group of five creatures were bragging in the altar. Narberal labeled them as black bugs, the exact opposite of those bugs.

"Asia!"

Asia eyes widen in recognition at the sight of her new and only friend. She wanted to yell for help but before that..

 **Lightning!**

he fell to the ground, blood was leaking out of his mouth.

"A-asia.." his last world before collapsed.

"ISSEI-SAN!"

 **-End Chapter-**

 **Note: We lack info regarding Rubedo, so I will portrait her into my liking. 8** **th** **floor is still full of mystery, so I made it up.**

 **Uh, did you say that I got Narberal personality wrong? Haven't you read in the first chapter that Ainz had altered some of NPCs backgrounds? Sure that I only mentioned Albedo, Rubedo, and Pandora's Actor, but it was because those three have big issues on their backgrounds. That's also true about Shalltear, but hey I like her the way she is so yeah nothing major changes on her background. Besides, do you really think that Narberal didn't enjoy that? I doubt it, with the way she thinks, she will certainly enjoy such fun. Perhaps we have never seen that part of her because she was mostly always with Ainz who was keeping the woman in line.**

 **Besides, Narberal will be one of major character here so expect her to be a true villain. If you still dislike that then, well, whatever.**

 **[** **And honestly, who is that boring enough to give that hellish review?! Please if you have nothing better to say then don't bother to review!** **]**

 **Oh, and Ophis will not be stupid enough to let other use her power without gaining something in return.**


	3. Chapter 3

**True Overlord**

 **-Chapter 3-**

This was not what she planned. This was just plainly wrong. She didn't count on this possibility. Heck, she didn't even think that her devilish plans would ever fail. But things happened: she failed to get her hand on the nun, her soon to be the strongest pawn was dying, and her rook was taken. And the most damning thing was that she could not trace to where those two bitches of women had gone.

Naturally, she would report this to her supposed beloved brother, but she did not. She would no doubt being forced to return to underworld should that brother of hers knew. Rias didn't want that. She still needed to be in the human world to gather more peerages before facing that stupid fool of a phenex shit of a disgusting man in the rating games. If she was to return at this moment, then there would be zero possibility that she could escape that stupid marriage arrangement. Hence, she would avoid that at all cost, thus she needed to keep things to herself and ensure that Sona—her friend and rival—kept her mouth shut, no matter what.

Sighing, Rias took the mug that contained of coffee and brought it to her lips, she drank it all in one gulp and sighed again, the coffee left a bitter taste just like how her life had turned into.

"You will be an old hag sooner than I will if you keep that face of yours more often, Rias."

Rias jerked at that voice and frowned at those words, "Akeno," she said, "don't appear out of sudden like that. I thought you of all people should have manner to know not to enter one's room without knocking first." She paused and gave a glare to her loyal friend, "And there have never been an old hag in the devil history." She added.

Akeno only smiled at those responses, "I'm glad you have returned to your sense. I have knocked your door for a while and no sounds coming out of the room, so what do you suppose me to do at that moment?" she said and asked with a sweet smile.

"Eh, you did?"

"It's more than just 'did'."

Rias smiled sheepishly at that, "Well, you see, I didn't hear it."

Akeno stared at the red head not buying her reason, but then again, Rias was always focus on something concerning her life; even if you fell right in front of her, she would not realize it unless you do something on her or said some words that were sensitive to her ears.

She sighed and gave her king a serious look, "That lightning went straight on his heart, to be able to live, he will need phenex's tears." She stated as she sat on the chair at the opposite side of Rias.

Rias frowned and then sighed tiredly, "It can't be help," she paused and stared at the empty mug. "If I can't get my hand on the phenex tears until next night, we will have his sacred gear removed." She stated and shifting her eyes to the outside of the old school building's window. "I don't really fond of that pervert Issei, I worry more about Koneko; the girl is a dear friend of us while the pervert is a convenience. If he is not kind and bluntly honest, I'd have his sacred gear removed long ago."

Akeno smiled at hearing her king's "kind" words, "You're being cruel Rias, he is your little cute pawn, isn't he?"

"Stop being sarcastic, Akeno. We both know that the only thing matter from him is his sacred gear."

"Fufufu, I don't know what your words mean, Rias, I'm just a good girl."

"Good girl my ass!" Rias could not help but snorted.

"Your ass is indeed good, Buchou." Akeno pointed the read head's ass to show her the truth.

"Gezz, that's not what I mean!"

"Well, let us move ahead of this pleasantries and get to the more important stuff." Yup, Issei's life was not that important to the two women. Oh poor Issei, if only he heard their conversation, but sadly he was still in coma.

Rias nodded. "We will have Koneko back," she said with voice full of confidence. "I have asked help from an awesome true devil that I, luckily, met a day ago when I was in Kyoto with my sister in law. He is very good at devilish act, of course not as good as Satanichia-sama, but he is better than my current self."

Okay, Akeno didn't want to comment on the last sentence, she would pretend she didn't hear that and focus on the first sentence instead.

"You sure you can trust him not to tell another soul?" surely, Rias met this "true devil" just a day ago and she had come to believe him? Akeno would certainly not trust someone she just met, not without any precaution.

"Oh poor Akeno," Rias said and shook her head in pity, a tic marked appeared on Akeno forehead at hearing that. "When you are good with the art of devilish act, you will certainly come to understanding with another devilish act learner, especially with the one who is almost on the same level as Satanichia-sama."

"O-okay."

She would better agreeing with every word her king said or else she would have to listen to her explanation about the art of devilish act and how it made you a true devil. For satan sake, it would take at least two hours for the red head to finish her very long explanation. Akeno, for her sanity, would better avoid that if she could help it. Once was enough. Another one would certainly make her insane.

Rias smiled happily at Akeno's nod, she would not mind explaining what was the art of devilish act and how did it make you a true devil should the half fallen angel fail to understand her words.

Akeno, inwardly, felt relief at seeing her king's smile, it meant she's safe for that frightening torture.

"Good that you start to understand the art of devilish act, that way you will not be a failure of a devil like that Vignette. She should spend more time with Satanichia-sama rather than with that tainted angel Gabriel, sure that Gabriel and Raphiel are great rivals to the great Satanichia-sama but Vignette cannot learn anything from those two. While on the other hand, Sata-

"Stop!"

nichia-sama.. eh, what's wrong with you, Akeno?"

Akeno massaged her forehead in headache, here she thought that she was safe but she should know better not to underestimate her king's love toward the art of devilish act. She sighed and looked the red head firmly on her eyes. "C-can you just go straight to the point? Kaicho will come in about fifteen minutes."

"Oh, okay, at least you understand what I'm trying to say. So yesterday, we had a great time and he did teach me a few things about how to better my understanding and create more frightening devilish plan to ensure my future reign when I become the queen of the whole underworld. He gave me a magical paper that allows me to communicate with him should I need his help and guidance in spreading the teaching of Satanichia-sama. After I told him about the unwanted event, he said he might know about that damned bitches and will try to look for Koneko. He said he will let me know in a day or two."

"Okay," Akeno nodded, she better not asked about what that "true devil" had taught her. "Then Koneko's issue is solved. Now about what should we do to ensure that Kaichou doesn't tell anyone?"

Rias smiled cockily at hearing her queen's question, "Don't worry my dear queen, my devilish plan will ensure that does happen."

"Your 'devilish plan' failed you before." Akeno stated, giving her king a deadpanned.

"That's because I didn't include those two strong bitches in my devilish calculation, that's the flaw in my devilish plan. From now on forward, I'll perfect my devilish calculation before implementing it in my devilish plan. Then the great Satanichia-sama will be proud of me." Rias retorted.

"That was just an anime's character, Rias."

"What do you mean by that? You're starting to doubt Satanichia-sama?!"

"No!" Akeno hurriedly yelled, "I was saying things to myself."

"I thought so," Rias mumbled, "anyway, Sona will not tell a soul, there's nothing you need to worry about, just keep on your job on finding the worthy peerage's candidate."

"Wait, you don't plan on challenging her in the game of chess, right?"

"Of course not. I will never win against her in that stuff. But rather I will have some words with her and she will listen to me afterwards."

"Mind to tell me of this 'some words'?"

"You just have to wait until Sona does come," Rias said in a proud tone.

Akeno nodded and would wait, perhaps it was a blackmail that Rias's thinking about. If that's the case then it would make sense since Sona didn't like it when her secret became public's knowledge, she would no doubt do anything to avoid that.

Minutes later, a short black-haired woman with a glasses entered The Occult Club Research's Room, Rias's room, after knocking the door for times and got the entry permission. Her stoic yet sweet face didn't give off anything to read, not that Rias needed to read her to know what the woman's thinking. They have been friend since they were kids so she knew many things about the ever stoic of student council's president.

"Rias," Sona called as she sat between the two women. "What is so important that makes you disturb my work?"

"Tea, Kaichou?"

"Thank you Akeno," Sona said and took a glass of tea offered by the black haired woman. "At least you are better than Rias."

"I know that, Kaichou."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing."

"Nothing at all, Rias." Akeno added with a sweet smile.

Rias frowned at the two but said nothing further.

"So, Rias?"

"Alright, I will not take your time for long. But before that, have you told your sister about the event?"

"I haven't, perhaps I will inform her later."

"Then don't."

"Huh?"

"Don't inform your sister."

"Why should not i?"

"You certainly know what will happen to me should my brother knows as well."

"You'd be forced to return to the underworld, but please tell me Rias, why should I care? Besides, you have that 'devilish plan' of yours, why don't you show us what it can do? Surely, a 'true devil' such as yourself will not cower and beg me to listen to your words, or will you?"

Rias frowned for second but then a wide smile appeared on her lips, "You should care, Sona, my devilish plan will make sure of it."

"Oh, well, do tell me."

"Should my brother forces me to return, my chance of escaping that stupid marriage will reduce to zero. And I will have to be that disgusting phenex's wife."

"So?"

"If that happen then I will drag you with me, together we will be that fool's wives. And this time around, your usual way of escaping it will not work."

"Oh, that's nice move Rias. But please enlighten me as to why I cannot escape this one?"

"Because I will do anything to refuse the marriage should my wish being denied, including having myself killed. You know how persistent those fools of council on having this marriage. Besides, the union between Gremory, Sitri, and Phenex will certainly strike a big deal on their greedy head. This time, no matter what will you do, they will not accept 'no'. And I doubt you'd be willing to kill yourself."

Akeno could not help but smile, this was indeed devilish plan, if you cannot escape then why didn't you drag someone else with you? That way you could suffer together. What a devilish plan. Ah, she just thought of the awesomeness of Rias's devilish plan, she needed to clean her head from this insanity.

"Fuck you, Rias."

"Eh, this is the first time I see you lose your cool, eh, Sona?"

Sighing, Sona stood from her seat and left, leaving the two smiling women behind. Certainly, Sona would not tell her sister. She would pretend she didn't know, period.

"Well, I didn't expect that." Akeno said as soon as the figure of the student council's president left the room.

"Well, if you want to expect things like that then I can teach you to understand more about the devilish art."

"No, thank you." Akeno said firmly, without any hesitation.

"Is that so? What a shame," Rias shook her head and stood up from her seat, "I will check on the phenex's tears and will leave the rest to you."

With that the two parted ways to do their perspective task.

 **Same time, Holy island of Nazarick**

 **Throne Room, 10** **th** **Floor**

Except for the three dragon gods, there's no one else he should worry about. Well, except for the god of destruction, Shiva, who seemed to be on the same level as his strongest guardian. Whether Shalltear could defeat Shiva or not was unknown unless the two did fight. But the good news was that particular god didn't like to cause trouble and he preferred to have his little peace on top of mount Himalaya. Unless he provoked the god then probably he would not bother to interfere with anything outside of the mount. But Ainz would not underestimate the supernatural beings, who knew that the knowledge which Demiurge's new servant possessed was just a raw one. Thus, he should calculate his move very carefully.

Luckily, one of those dragon gods now was in the sixth floor conversing with both Mare and Aura and her dragons. She seemed not to bear any ill intent and the most logical one among those three beasts, and seemed to get along with Aura, hence he allowed Aura to let the dragon in. He also informed the elf guardian to bring her to the guest room in 10th Floor before doing whatever she wanted. Certainly, Aura was interested in the dragon god because that very fact alone: dragon god. As a tamer, Aura had natural liking towards a strong beast, moreover a dragon god.

Nevertheless, even if the dragon god turned hostile, he doubted that she could escape the sixth floor with her life, not with all Aura's dragons and beasts around, and Mare was there as well. Sure that Aura was among the weakest of his guardian but that was if she fought alone. Even Shalltear could not beat the elf-guardian when she was surrounded by her dragons, let alone when all the beasts and dragons were present.

Yes, in the real world, raw power would not always win. And sometimes, numbers were nothing before the absolute power. But unfortunately, he had numbers and all of them were strong, very strong. He might not win every fight alone, but with his NPCs, nothing stood above him.

Even though he's sure about that, Ainz would not be too full of himself. That particular feeling had brought many great men to their knees, that was according to some anime he had watched, one of them was Bleach. Aizen was defeated because he had become full of himself when he fused with Hogyoku, and it brought the man to his downfall. And Ainz, certainly, would not follow that manipulative shinigami's lead.

"Ainz-sama?"

Ah, he seemed to be too focuses on his thought to forget his NPCs who were kneeling before him. He should thanks Albedo for reminding him.

"Continue, I was and am listening," he lied. There's no way he'd say "I'm sorry, did you say something?" or something along those words.

Albedo nodded and instructed both Yuri and Narberal to continue on reporting their successful job.

While the two Pleiades continuing on reporting things, he was staring at the blue eyes of the nun. She was young, perhaps sixteen or fifteen, but there were many pains he could see in those eyes. However, she still innocent, perhaps because she believed firmly in something, probably her god. And there was loneliness that stood the most, Ainz—from his experiences, understood what were radiated by those eyes. Perhaps if he was in his original world then he would certainly care. But unfortunately, this was no such world. Kindness had its price.

"I see," Ainz said after the pleaides had finished their report. "You both have done a great job, well done. But unfortunately I will have to rely on you to help Shalltear on her conquest and stabilizing them, that's mean you will not have any rest for a while."

Narberal smiled at her master's kind words, "That's an honor, my lord. We will not fail you."

Yuri nodded agreeing with her sister.

"Good, see to it done then," Ainz paused and shifted his eyes on the guardian overseer. "Please open the gate for both Narberal and Yuri, Albedo."

"At once, Ainz-sama."

After both the pleaides had left, only four beings were in the throne room. One was unconscious, so it left the three. And Asia was among those three, she was the captive. But she was not afraid, she had given up on her life the moment she watched her first friend's collapsed, whatever fate awaited her was no longer matter. Hence she's keeping her mouth shut this whole time.

"Do you afraid of me?"

This incarnation of death asked her, but Asia chose not to answer. There's nothing to answer about. Whether she afraid of this skeleton or not did not matter, because in the end she would die. Yes, nothing to worry about. Her death would let her meet the god, nothing else.

"You're being asked, human!"

"Leave her be, Albedo. And please escort the unconscious girl to the prison."

"As you wish, my lord."

She, inwardly, sighed in relief. She didn't afraid of dying, but a torture would certainly hurt her. And there was a possibility that they would not kill her but torture her for all eternity, Asia silently prayed to her god not to let them torture her. Death was better than torture. She's afraid that should they torture her then she would break and start to question the god and turned into a bad girl.

"What is your name?"

This skeleton didn't look like to be hostile but rather it always stayed neutral the whole time, and it had save her from a beating from that horned woman. So telling her name was something she didn't mind, who knows that god had come to save her through this skeleton itself.

"A-Asia."

"Do you still believe in your god?"

"Yes!" Asia answered without any hesitation.

"If you die here, you will not go anywhere but turning into a skeleton and live that skeleton's life for all eternity. Should you die as skeleton then you will dissolve into nothingness, and you will never go to either hell or heaven." Ainz lied, well, he could turn her into undead so technically he was not lying.

"T-that's not true, a dead human will return to the god."

Ainz stood from his throne and walked toward the nun. "You want to test that?" He asked, daring the girl to say yes.

Her confident to face death seemed to fade away as of now Asia started to feel fear. What if that's true? But there's a chance that this Ainz had lied to her, if that so then what did it gain from that lies? Certainly, it could not be lies, this Ainz could kill her and done with it but it had bothered to talk to her, Did.. did it try to help her to realize that the god she worshipped was no longer with her?

"Your god has left you, no, all human since long times ago." Ainz didn't know a shit about this biblical god, that demiurge's new servant knew nothing about the said god. He was just saying thing.

"N-no!"

"Yes. If you doubt me then please answer my questions: why is the world not in order? Why are there to many crimes among human? Why can supernatural being do as they please toward human and no one bother to stop them? Why does war happens constantly? Why are there many human suffer? Why? Why?! Please enlighten me as to why all that happen?!"

Asia averted her eyes from Ainz who now was firmly standing in front of her, it looked down at her sitting form demanded her to answer all those questions.

But Asia didn't know the answer. She didn't know why all that happened. She could guess that god wanted human to be strong. But then why tampered them with supernatural world?

"One more question: did it ever answer all the prays you sent?"

Asia's eyes widen at that particular question. As far as her mind could remember, none of her prays being answered. As if god had never to listen at them, as if there's no god. Her eyes went wide in that realization. This's just wrong. She should not think like this.

"It never had, no?"

There's no answer from the nun as she seemed to be too focuses on her denial to listen to his words. But Ainz didn't show any concern, he needed to push the girl a little more.

"There is another reason beside 'it has left all human on their own', that is the god has died. But god should be eternal, He should omnipotent, He should be Omnipresent; He would never has died. Do you know what it means?" Ainz didn't bother to wait for the nun's answer. "It simply that the god you worshipped is never a god to begin with. You've been lied to in your entire life. You live a fake life, everything are lies."

"NO!" Asia screamed in denial. "That's not true! You're lying!"

"Shadow demon!" Ainz called, "Bring her to the prison, lock her in a separate room from that devil."

A shadow demon emerged from Ainz's shadow and went on to fulfill its master order.

Now that some preparations would have finished, Aurelia and Cocytus would inform him of the improvement and soon Shalltear would have completed her task and what's left was Demiurge's chaos.

Shalltear would lead the vampires and that area would be the base of operation while his undead under Demiurge's watch would cause trouble at the border of Kyoto. When the time those supernatural aware about the move then they would be separated by things in Kyoto's border and Shalltear's army. And at the same time he would work on the nun to accomplish his side goal. The main goal was simple: to make Nazarick stand on the top, but for that to last long, the world needed to change

But before all of that, he would have words with one of those dragon gods. With that in thought, Ainz walked toward the guest room.

 **6** **th** **Floor**

Ophis never thought that such place did exist. It was not as quiet as her home but here she felt at peace, just like in the Dimensional Gap before that fool stole it away.

The girl, who had introduced herself as an elf, had invited her to the Floor she guarded along with her brother. Ophis, being curious she was, accepted that invitation and here she was staring at the beautiful night sky of this supposed to be a floor which existed inside a tomb. Naturally, such thing was plainly impossible, unless the tomb itself were connected to another dimension. From Ophis point of view, what existed inside the tomb were entirely in another dimension; that's mean even if you dug below the tomb you would find nothing but earth.

But still, no matter what explanation did come, Ophis liked this place and would not mind to live here until she got her treasured home back. That, admittedly, was not a bad idea. A very thin smile appeared on Ophis lips; she certainly felt happy to have decided approaching the elf girl and her brother.

"You like this floor?"

Ophis nodded at the girl question, "It is peaceful."

"Of course it is! Blue Planet-sama was the one who created this floor." Aura proudly said and continued on eating another candy. The candies were not as good as hers but still good enough to eat.

Ophis would keep that name in her mind, perhaps he/she was one of those Supreme Beings that Aura explained earlier. So far she got three of them: Bukubuku Chagama—the one who had created these twins, Ainz Ooal Gown—the one who's currently leading them, and Blue Planet—the one who had created this floor. They should be undoubtedly strong to be able to create life and this place. The only god she knew who could do such feats was the biblical god, but the god was no more.

"Come on, Ophis, Ainz-sama wants to see you."

"But I thought you want to show me your living ground..?"

"After we talk with Ainz-sama." Aura said and instructed her brother to stay here.

Ophis nodded and followed the elf girl that she, surprisingly, had come to like. But perhaps this feeling had something to do with the elf girl's taming ability—she was a dragon and the girl did tame dragons afterall.

 **Guest Room, 10** **th** **Floor**

The first thing she thought when her eyes landed on the figure of this Ainz Ooal Gown was "Hades", but casting it aside since the power that radiated from the figure was much bigger and more evil than Hades.

This skeleton which clothed in majestic robe was certainly stronger than Aura's brother but still weaker than her. For once she thought of killing this bone of person right here and now—of course after she made sure to disable Aura before she could summon her beasts, but somehow a little voice in her mind told her against the idea and not to underestimate this Ainz person. Being cautious she was, Ophis listened to that little voice. Besides, even though she could not see it, she could feel many eyes were on her very movement—despite there were only three persons in the room: Aura, this Ainz, and Her. This indicated that she should be polite like what Aura had said, or else she could not escape this den of dangerous beings with her life intact—and she called herself infinite dragon god, Ophis shook her head in this unbelievable yet real reality.

"Ainz-sama, we have come." Aura said and kneeled herself and motioned her to follow her lead.

Ophis frowned. She's the infinite dragon god. She would never kneel herself before anyone, especially the one weaker than her.

"Ophis!" Aura growled and demanded the dragon god.

Ophis's frown deepen, she didn't like being demanded like that. But if she made a wrong move, things could turn dangerous. She even could feel that the eyes on her back were increasing. Somehow she wanted to curse herself for agreeing to the elf girl.

"Ophis!"

Okay, she had enough of this. She would not kneel, but at least she would bow to show some respect to this Ainz.

Aura growled louder, "Ophis, kneel!"

Ainz wanted to laugh. This infinite dragon god had a mountain of pride. He shook his head and motioned Aura to stand and come to him. "It's okay Aura," Ainz said and gestured Aura to sit beside him. "Please have a seat, Ophis?"

Ophis nodded in gratitude for not asking her to kneel and confirmed that Ophis was indeed her name. She then walked toward a very high quality of red sofa and sat on it as comfortable as she could.

"Introduction is in order I guess. I am Ainz Ooal Gown, the master of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. You can address me as Ainz."

Ophis nodded, "Ophis, infinite dragon god. I live in Dimensional Gap but that stupid red stole it away."

"Do you mean Great Red?"

Ophis nodded.

"I see," Ainz paused and stared straight into the dragon god greyish eyes. "I want to know your true motive."

"I want Nazarick to help me get my home back." Ophis answered honestly, there's no more reason to hide it. Besides, Ophis had nothing else to think about other than her silence.

"Would you be willing to do anything to get your home back?"

Ophis frowned at the word "anything", she didn't want to kneel to anyone.

"No, I will not ask you to kneel before me."

"Then I will do anything necessary."

Ainz, inwardly, smiled. One dragon god had been submitted, without lifting any finger. She would certainly avoid of being his enemy. He needed to thank Aura for that, it was a very good move on Aura's part.

 **7** **th** **Floor**

Demiurge smiled happily. She, his new acquired pawn, had just contacted him an hour ago. It was actually unplanned. But things just happened, and it made his schemes became more interesting. Surely, Ainz-sama would praise him for his work. He could even picture himself being praised in the future, and admittedly it felt nice.

"Urgh.."

Ah, there was also his new servant. She seemed to be awake from the first experiment he did on her.

"That is the first experiment, how do you feel?" he asked the woman who had gotten to her feet.

Raynare—for the first time here in Nazarick—smiled, a sincere one. "Strong, wonderful."

 **Same time, Kyoto's borders**

A thousand of skeletons stood firm at the border of Kyoto, negative aura was polluting the fresh air around the borders. All of them looked similar, as though they were the clones of the real one, however, they all were real.

All of them stood in twenty lines; each line consisted of fifty skeletons. And far at the back side of the skeletons, beside a big palm tree, stood another skeleton—this one wore a brown robe and held a ball of magic crystal on its hand. It had fire that burning inside its eye sockets that looked frightening in this dark night. It seemed to be observing the rest skeletons and by its look, this skeleton could be the skeletons leader.

Not too far from those skeletons, a pair of youkai who're tasked to patrol the border seemed to be walking while having a nice conversation with each other. They seemed to be unaware about what stood ahead of them; things went well, was what resided in their perspective mind. However, soon they would know that walking in such silent night would cost them their life.

They were about to return to their post to have a shift when, suddenly, ten skeletons surrounded them. Supposedly, those skeletons were weak, they could kill them by one swing of either their sword or spear. However, fear and shock had its effects, and because of that those two youkai perished by ten skeletons which were on the same level as weak human.

Right after those two youkai fell dead to the ground, the robed skeleton moved toward them and instructed the ten skeletons to move ahead and look for more victims. It then looked down on the two dead bodies and began to perform a ritual to summon two undead warriors from those sacrifices.

After a while, two skeletons with sword and shield at their hands were standing menacingly. The robed skeleton instructed the two to follow him.

"Soon, the world will answer only to the Supreme One."

 **-End Chapter-**

 **Uh, thanks for the review and encouragement to delete that hellish (or was it supposed to be heavenly?) review.**

 **Eh, did Momonga acted too out of character? Well, I didn't realize it since I enjoyed writing it; regardless, I will not change it. Things are more interesting this way, to me.**

 **About power comparison? Well, the story will tell.**

 **Have a good day, and may God bless you—that is if you believe in Him anyway, until next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**True Overlord**

 **-Chapter 4-**

Yasaka had never thought that she would find herself in this unwanted situation. It had yet reached a decade since the massacre of the nekushou by the ungrateful devil that now her "ally", and now another massacre had occurred and the worse was that all the corpses had turned into some sort monster she thought did not exist. Screwed that, Hades was a skeleton, there's no reason for her to be surprised by seeing more skeletons in existence, who knows that the god of death had played its hand in this massacre. She was living in the world where supernatural beings could roam free as they pleased, she should have not been surprised. But still, Yasaka would not fast at assuming that Hades was indeed the master behind the action. She would not just assuming things without a glaring proof.

Sighing, Yasaka focused her eyes on another female that sat right in front of her. Tengu had just left after informing the danger and he was now heading towards the opposite side of the main gate to counter attack the invaders, leaving her with the woman that was hailed as the third strongest youkai. Her name was Mikoto, the strongest of the raven youkai. She was naturally beautiful, no one would argue about that. If not for her cold and strict attitude, she would no doubt being hailed as the most wanted woman as a wife.

Mikoto had a beautiful long black hair reaching her waist, a white-light skin, a slender yet gorgeous body, a little pointed nose, a beautiful face, and intimidated red irides. She wore a majestic-looking dark-blue haori (kimono jacket) with black obi and a black hakama (long, divided trousers). Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail with a white and red hair ribbon, and she had a standard boots that covering her feet.

"If I don't know any better, I'd say that you've turned your desire on woman. Well, with the way you stare at me, I wonder if it is really the case."

Yasaka blinked, had she lost in thought that much? She shrugged it off and let a mischievous smile plastering her lips.

"What if that is true?"

"I then have to be careful whenever I'm in your presence."

"Well, you should certainly be careful. Who knows that I will have you right here and now."

"I allow you to try."

"Are you sure? Wait, perhaps you are the one who set eyes on woman. I have never seen you have interest in man, while I on the other hand already have a daughter."

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"Don't tell me.." Yasaka could not say more words as a realization hit her.

Mikoto vanished from her seat and appeared right in front of the still unbelieving Yasaka. In haste she gripped Yasaka's hands and pressed her body against hers, she stared at Yasaka's lips as if it were the most delicious food that was waiting to be devoured. And then Mikoto captured Yasaka's lips hungrily, her eyes were glittering in lust.

"Ahhn.." Yasaka let loose a moan as Mikoto forced her tongue into her mouth, sweeping her inside from right to left before finally found its way on Yasaka's tongue.

The kiss last long for minutes before Mikoto ended it.

Yasaka hurriedly caught her breath and gave a glare at the woman, as a kitsune, the kiss really heat her body. It had been years since the last time she experienced this kind of things, and this damned woman had awaken her desire for lust, despite her hard effort to suppress it.

"What is with the glare? Want more?"

Mikoto didn't allow Yasaka to reply, he once again claimed those lips of hers. This time around Mikoto intensified her effort in bringing Yasaka's lust out. She let off Yasaka's left hand and brought her right hand on Yasaka's bust. While her right hand was busy on the woman's bust, her tongue was trying to dominate Yasaka's. Yasaka could not help but enjoy this feeling of ecstasy, her flushing face was the very indicating of that.

Mikoto's aggressiveness was increasing as her hand was trying to untie the obi on Yasaka's miko outfit.

"Yasaka-sa-

The sudden voice forced Mikoto to halt all her activities and coldly she glared the one that was just presented in the room.

"You don't see anything." She coldly said.

"I don't see anything." The man, one of Yasaka's guards, responded.

"Good. Now what is it?"

"There are more skeletons at the main gate, they are asking for help."

"I see, you can leave."

The man nodded and understood that he was being told to leave, he turned around and left in a fast pace.

"You don't see anything!" Yasaka yelled.

"I don't see anything." The man responded before he fully vanished from the room.

Yasaka sighed in relieve, it would be troublesome if words getting out that she had just having a little affair with the woman. It would paint her image in a bad color, and would ruin her leadership. It's not that she's interested in her fellow woman, but this damned woman was really good. Besides, she had yet to find a suitable male to be mated with; and once in a while she needed to relieve herself.

But really, this woman was dangerous. She couldn't resist her assault as her body was rejoiced in pleasure, and the woman did take advantage of that. Yasaka wondered, how many women had had fallen into this woman's arm?

Yasaka sighed, there's more glaring matter to take care, there's no time to play with the woman. She pushed the woman, who was trying to give her another deep kiss, off of her body, which made her fell to the floor.

"You will help eliminating the skeletons at the main gate, and we shall forget about what have just happened."

Mikoto stood up and dusted herself, "You did not resist." She pointed out.

Yasaka frowned at her words. "Regardless," she said. "You will do as i told."

Mikoto let a little smile graced her lips, "Well, I will see you again, Yasaka-chan." She said and walked out of the room.

"I'd rather not!"

Mikoto pretended to not listening Yasaka's yell as she left the room gracefully. Right after exiting the palace, she informed her second in command who was waiting at the entrance to mobilize her elite army toward the main gate. Just in case the skeleton would pose a problem, she herself was going there as well.

It was about three minutes later that she met her army on the way to the main gate. She nodded at her second in command and instructed them all to follow her.

Mikoto ran as fast as she could toward the main gate of old Kyoto, she was leading a special force of her own to help eliminating the invaders. They were fifty, following her in five lines. Like her, all of them were raven youkai, and they were the elite of raven. They could not afford to fly as there were five monsters that could fire a quite large size of fire ball. If they chose to fly, the monsters would scatter them. Mikoto could not have that. Even though she sure that her men could fight on their own, fighting together would reduce the number of dead, unless their opponent had something that could target many opponents at once, Mikoto would rather keep them in group.

As soon as she reached the main gate, Mikoto instructed each leader of line that consisted of ten youkai to help the guard and eliminate the skeleton which holding sword and shield. She did not forget to remind them to keep in group, which they nodded and heading on following their order. Right after they left, Mikoto shifted her sight toward five skeletons, they all held a wand on their hand which in harmony shot the fireballs at her.

Mikoto stared coldly and sprouted out her wings, she rocketed to the air to avoid the fireballs. She then maneuvered in the air and hovering, she turned her head and watched as the fireballs hit the walls and one of it went straight through the gate and hit a statue that stood not too far from the gate. Sighing, Mikoto averted her sight back at the skeletons and hastily shot toward the skeletons with lightning swords in both her hands.

Seeing her getting closer, the skeletons jumped back and scattered while at the same time they sent more fireballs at her. Mikoto tighten her grip on the swords and tried to cut the fireball in half one by one and proceeding forward toward the skeleton in the middle. She grimaced at the heat but overall fine.

Mikoto swung her right sword at the skeleton trying to separate its skull from its body. The skeleton tried to jump backward but Mikoto was faster, her lightning sword went ahead cutting its neck and she brought another sword to pierce its ribcage.

Right after the skull fell to the ground, more fireballs were sent her way. Mikoto flapped her wings and shot above to avoid being hit. She hovered in midair and stared at the four skeletons who were back in group. She analyzed what they were doing.

From what she had seen so far, they could not do fighting aside of shooting a fireball, and there was a four seconds delay before they could shoot another fireball; which meant that they were grouping so that they could try to overcome their weakness. If one of them shot one by one simultaneously, the delay for the next fireball that would come her way would be a second.

She had thought that they were incapable of thinking, but it seemed she was wrong. Or, was there another monster who was instructing them?

Sighing, Mikoto decided to end those four at once and tried to look for the brain, if there's any.

Tightening up both her swords, Mikoto poured out her youki and begun to turn it into lightning that covering her whole body. She was not the third strongest youkai by name only, her prowess were real. It was time to show those skeletons that the youkai were not bunch of weaklings.

" **Lightning Armor: Raven's Judgment!** "

In a blink of an eye Mikoto vanished from her position and appeared a few feet behind the four skeletons. At first nothing happened to the skeletons but after two seconds, lightning started to sparkle from within their bone and it turned them into smoldering ashes.

Mikoto stared at the ground where the skeletons stood before, there's nothing left of them aside of the ashes which soon flown away.

"Mikoto-sama."

Mikoto averted her gaze toward her second in command, it seemed her men also had finished their job. "I'll lead the rest four teams to the other site and will leave your team to watch over the main gate, Kagami."

The man, whose name's Kagami, nodded.

"Let's go!" Mikoto said and led the rest forty men to follow her.

 **At the other side of the main gate**

Tengu growled as he cut through skeleton after skeleton that coming for him. Despite they're weak and could be killed by just a swing of his sword, their numbers were just too many for them to handle alone.

"They all are weak, keep attacking!" Tengu yelled as he pressed forward cutting through a dozen of skeletons that were trying to cut him.

"Ooah!" Tengu's army yelled as they kept attacking the skeletons, and they kept pressing forward toward hundreds skeletons that running after them.

Tengu smiled at seeing his army and swung his sword to attack more skeletons.

It first went smoothly as Tengu along with eighty of his army, from one hundred and twenty, kept cutting skeletons after skeletons, but the wind of fight started to change when the skeletons were grouping together and begun to send them another wave of offense.

"Drawback!" Tengu yelled, but it was too late as all in sudden two skeletons with a wand on their hand shot fireballs toward his army.

"Argh!"

Tengu growled as more of his army had fallen and the skeletons kept pressing. But first he needed to kill those two skeletons and instructed his army to form a spear formation before they could begin their counter-attack.

" **Raven's art: Fallen Lightning!** "

Tengu sighed in relieve when he heard that voice. It seemed there's no need to do what he had thought to do as numerous lightning blades fell from heaven and went in blinding speed destroying those two skeletons and kept moving forward annihilated more skeletons.

"Kill them all!" Mikoto yelled right faster she casted one of her top spells, and she then covering herself with lightning armor and begun another annihilation of the skeletons.

Tengu followed Mikoto's lead and ran in fast speed killing skeletons after skeletons and kept pressing forward destroying their formation.

The wind of fight had totally changed, it was no longer deserved to be called a fight, a massacre was more fitting than a fight.

— **n—**

Iguva growled at what had happened before its very eyes: All its army had been dealt with, even its stronger skeletons were annihilated. If not for Demiurge-sama's instruction it would no doubt grace the battlefield by itself, it doubted that it could kill the lightning woman though. Iguva turned around and left its observation's place, it should be hurry before the lightning woman could smell of its presence.

Iguva walked throughout the forest and went into its deepest, it had to be at the temporary base where its superior were waiting as soon as possible.

It was about fifteen minutes later that the elder lich reached its destination. Its red eyes could clearly see ten death knights walking around the temporary base—it was a house-like building and it had a big door that was alike to the tomb's gate. Death knight was certainly stronger than him, but Iguva didn't mind. They all answered to the supreme one, just like him.

"You failed."

Iguva nodded, "There is a strong lightning woman that destroyed the skeletons, Pulcinella-sama."

"Kukuku, we will just have to prepare for the second attempt. This time around, we will have two death knights joining the attack as well."

"I understand, if the second attempt also ends up in failure then we will wait for Demiurge-sama before we launch the final attempt."

"Yes yes.. now let us prepare more skeletons."

"Understood."

 **With Yasaka**

"Amaterasu-sama."

Yasaka stood and bowed her head to her goddess, the said goddess nodded to acknowledge her and sat herself on the sofa at the opposite side of the table. "Sit, Yasaka."

Yasaka nodded and did as she was told.

"I have seen the invader, but unless we look at their body and experiment them, we will never know as to whom the skeletons listen to."

"I doubt there are more candidates other than Hades, but I don't see any valid reason of the invasion if that is indeed the case. So far, we don't have any problem with the Olympus."

"Apparently. But even if it is true that the Olympus is behind this attack, a war between us and them would certainly annihilate them. True that Hades is stronger than any of us but it will not be a problem once I have taken over of my father power. I also will find a way to have Tsukuyomi absorbs mother's power. But of course we will happily avoid war if it can be helped."

"I just hope that we would never go to war, but it is highly unlikely if there is a glaring proof that Hades is the mastermind of the invasion."

"Well, let us not worry about that. I'm sure that as of now Mikoto and Tengu have already annihilated the skeletons, and perhaps on their way toward the palace."

Yasaka frowned at the mentioned of that troublesome woman, but did not comment. At least now she and her people were saved, but it was really saddening that many innocent had perished, both human and youkai.

Amaterasu saw the frown on Yasaka's face but didn't comment, there's no doubt that Mikoto had made her move on the kitsune. It was actually not a secret that the raven youkai had a thing for a woman, especially the gentle and strong one. Moreover, no one would disagree that Yasaka was desired by both woman and man, her attempt to flirt also not helping either. But well, as long as she was okay then Amaterasu would not interfere.

"Let us discuss about the devil," Amaterasu said changing the topic. "They're your ally, it would be better to let them know about the skeletons. I'm sure they would help, if not then it will painted bad color on their image since most of the supernatural world already aware about the fact that Youkai and devil are an ally."

Yasaka nodded. "That's true, I have solved quite an issue with Serafall, I will let her know about this attempt of invasion."

 **At the same time, Kouh Town**

Things going in a way that Rias really wanted. She failed to get her hand on the Phenex Tear, actually she could, but Rias didn't willing to try hard enough and to give out more money on the thing. Screwed that, she could just take it in her home for free but decided against it, there's no doubt that her sister in law would certainly question her; she would better avoid things that were unnecessary. Besides, this way, she could perhaps have the Boosted Gear for herself; yes that was exactly what would happen, without a doubt. Besides, her senpai in the art of devilish action would help her to succeed in the extracting process.

"Are you sure we will not inform Yuuto?"

"Yes, we will let him know after the extraction does success."

Akeno nodded and the two continued on their walk towards a secluded place. They, while walking, were never put a glance toward the unconscious form of Hyoudou Issei who's being carried by their familiar. Well, they never cared in the first place so their attitudes were very obvious.

It was about twenty minutes later that they reached the border of Kuoh Town.

Demiurge welcomed the two women with his evil smile, he adjusted his glasses and gestured them to get closer to him.

"Demiurge-senpai!"

Akeno watched as the two conversing, she studied the man carefully not wanting to let anything slipped her watched.

There's no doubt that the man was dangerous, totally so. His aura was more evil than devil's, his smile was that of a villain in their scheming. She should be on guard when in his presence but surprisingly she was not, well how could she be on her guard while her king was casually talking with him? Akeno shook her head lightly and walked closer toward those two.

"It seems your friend is ready as well, let us depart then."

"Okay."

" **Greater Teleportation.** "

— **n—**

The three, along with two familiars and an unconscious male, appeared inside what it seemed to be an experiment room. It was actually underground, but Demiurge did not inform them since it was apparent that there's no reason to do so.

"Put him on the table."

Rias did as instructed, the familiars put Issei on the table. Having no more purpose, both Rias and Akeno dismissed their familiar and went forward to stand beside the table.

Demiurge bounded both Issei's hand and legs on the table, he then shifted his eyes to the two woman and smiled evilly at them. "I can kill both of you and have his sacred gear for myself."

Akeno tensed at hearing that threat, she wanted to leave as soon as possible but her king was still here.

Rias smiled at Demiurge, "That would be very devilish of you, but you will not do that." Rias said confidently.

"Oh, why will not i?"

"Because we are bounded by the devilish action, Satinichia-sama will not allow us to kill each other. We exist to spread out her teaching afterall."

Demiurge smiled, an evil one, "Well, that is right, Rias. We're bounded, and we will spread devilish action into the world, and you will rule it and finally deserve to be called a true devil. As of now, despite you call yourself a true devil, you have yet to reach that part. But it will eventually happen, the day they call you the great queen of Rias-sama."

Rias smiled happily at Demiurge's words, she could even picture it in her mind.

Akeno frowned, the guy certainly did not look like to believe what he just said. Somehow she thought that perhaps this Demiurge was just playing her king, he was using her. No, he was perhaps manipulating her, using her love for the art of devilish action.

"What about you then?" Demiurge asked to the still frowning Akeno. "Akeno, is it?"

"Yes I am Akeno, Himejima Akeno. What about me?" Akeno asked, she stared at him coldly.

"Will not you learn the art of devilish action as well?"

"No!" she said as soon as the guy finished asking, a firm no.

"Why not? The best way to master the art is to teach it to another one. Surely, Rias would master it faster if she teaches it to you. Don't you agree, Rias?"

Rias was fast at agreeing to his words, much to Akeno annoyance.

"I prefer watching it in action rather than learning it myself, it is more interesting that way."

"Is that so?"

Akeno was fast at nodding her head.

"What a shame. Anyway, give me a little space to start the extraction."

In harmony Rias and Akeno took a few steps backward, their eyes were fully glued to every move Demiurge made.

Demiurge put his gloved hand on Issei stomach and started to extract the sacred gear. It will not be easy since Rias said the boy's sacred gear was the longinus one, but it will not pose a problem for a floor guardian such as him. Demiurge focused his mind on extracting the gear but soon found himself deep down inside the boy's subconscious.

Demiurge could not help but smile at the dragon that staring at him. "I don't expect to see you, dragon. But I want to know why you drag me here?"

" **What will you do with the sacred gear? I'm not stupid enough to believe you will simply hand it over to the devil.** "

Demiurge's smile widen as he adjusted his glasses, "What about it then, dragon?"

" **I will tell you about the origin and the secret of my sacred gear, after that I would like to have an agreement between us.** "

"Well, I'm listening."

 **A moment later**

Rias watched as her senpai took the boosted gear and examining it. She walked in haste toward Demiurge, eager to have it for herself. Sure that it would be troublesome when her brother got the wind of her possessing the sacred gear, but it could be handled when the time did come. Right now she needed to seal it into herself and learn to use it to the fullest.

"You seem so eager to test the power of booster gear," Akeno said as she walked beside Rias.

"Yes I am."

Akeno shook her head at her king's nonchalant answer. One of these day Rias would realize that the art of devilish action was nothing but a stupidity of Satanichia Kurumizawa from anime Gabriel Dropout. And she would be there at her side when that day did come.

Demiurge smiled and motioned Rias to give him her right hand which the girl did eagerly. He put Rias's hand into the Boosted Gear and instructed her to pour out of her power into the gear. The Gear was glowing in crimson color as it radiated dragonic aura.

Rias could not help but smile, she felt strong, stronger than she ever felt. With boosted gear on her hand, she had no doubt that she could smack that face of a fool that soon to be her husband with ease. But it would need time, the time she did not have. Well, she could just stall it and use that time to train. Besides, she had Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko with her. Wait, she had yet to receive any info about Koneko. She should not forget about the girl, Rias shook her head and shifted her eyes toward Demiurge.

"About Koneko?" Rias asked hopefully.

"I will bring her to you in two days, it should be okay, should not it?"

Rias frowned at hearing that, but saying nothing further as she understood that her senpai was doing his best to help. The least she could do was to appreciate his help by not pressing the matter to him.

"Don't worry, I will make sure she return in a good shape."

"Thank you, senpai." Rias said and bowed her head.

"Don't mind it," Demiurge responded. "You should leave though, it would be best you return soon."

Rias nodded and motioned Akeno to stand beside her.

Demiurge sent the two women his last evil smile, " **Greater Teleportation.** "

" **That went well,** " a voice said right after the two women disappeared from the room.

"Well indeed, Draig." Demiurge responded as he stared at the form of Issei, which now having red vertical irides. "How your temporary body feels?"

Draig, who was now in possession of Issei's body, stood up and broke free from the binding. " **It will not be permanent,** " Draig said and walked closer to Demiurge. **"So I don't mind saying it feels good.** "

Demiurge smiled evilly, "It is good that you like it."

 **Nazarick**

Rubedo watched as her master sat comfortably before her, a royal red crystal table was separating the two. They were in her sakura petal's chamber, her master had promised her to visit every now and then. But it seemed now was not that kind of visit as he was not in his avatar from, perhaps he had something for her to do.

"How have you been, Rubedo?"

"I have been well," Rubedo said. "What will you have me to do, Ainz-sama?"

"It is unfortunate that we can't spend time together, but when all things settle we will have that time."

"Um," Rubedo nodded. "So what you want me to do?"

Ainz stood up and motioned the strongest NPC to follow him, "We will kill a certain dragon, or seal it if killing is not possible."

 **Outside of the Tomb**

Albedo stared stoically at the self-proclaimed infinite dragon god, who was having conversation with Aura and Mare. It seemed those three had a good relationship, perhaps it was due to Aura's taming ability and the fact that Mare was Aura's twin. Well, she would not complaint as long as Aura managed the girl, and so far she was showing a well-manner that pleased her.

Albedo shifted her sight toward another floor guardian, Cocytus. He was conversing with Aureole Omega, perhaps about the successful of their tasks. That was good for Nazarick, they could be more stronger than they already were. Satisfied by what she saw, Albedo returned her sight toward the still opening gate ahead of her, waiting for the returning of her beloved.

It was a few seconds later that both Ainz and Rubedo walked out of the gate, the gate was slowly closing itself after the two left it.

An angelic smile was blooming on Albedo's face, "Ainz-sama, Rubedo."

"Albedo," Ainz said as he watched all his guardians and guardian overseer were in their battle gear. "I see they are all ready."

"Sister." Rubedo said.

Ophis stared unbelievingly at the silver-haired woman, the woman was dangerously strong, stronger than Ainz. She wondered if she could defeat the woman, in term of raw power Ophis sure that she had it more than the woman, but when it came to a fight Ophis was uncertain about the outcome. And she had no desire to find it out.

"Have you cast your world illusion spell on the entire island and its surroundings, Mare?"

"Yes, Ainz-sama."

"Good, that way we will not alert anyone with what we will do."

Ainz shifted his sight toward Ophis, "We are all ready, it is time you start to bring this island into Dimensional Gap."

Ophis blinked and nodded at Ainz words, she began to pour out energy out of her body and covered the whole island with it. She then raised her right hand above with its palm facing the sky, a moment later a very big distortion, a little bigger than the island, appeared on the sky. The ground began to shake as the island was slowly separating from earth and heading in a slow pace toward the distortion.

 **Dimensional Gap**

Great Red stared at the big distortion dangerously, it didn't see nor feel anything at first, but right after the distortion closed itself, the island started to be visible to its eyes. Great Red growled and flapped its wings, it took a tremendous speed toward the island, fully intended on destroying it.

 **With Ainz**

"The Dragon is bigger than I imagine," Ainz said as his eyes were fully glued to the form of Great Red. "Regardless, we will keep on the plan. Albedo and Mare will be with me and Rubedo, Cocytus, Aura, and Aureole will help Ophis on the front line."

"Understood!"

Ainz nodded and instructed them to confront the dragon.

"Mare, restrict the dragon and I will hit it with my super tier magic. It should be enough to let the rest reach the dragon." Ainz said as he prepared to cast his downfall spell.

Mare nodded and motion his stuff to caste his ten tier magic on the dragon, " **Triplet Maximize magic: Twin Binding Dragon!** "

A large blue magic circle appeared above Great Red, and from within it two dragon's came out in blinding speed toward Great Read. The twin dragons roared and twisted great red with their body, great read was halted from its way and tried to keep forward but failed.

" **Super Tier Magic: Falldown!** "

A tremendous of bluish force slammed down on Great Red's body, making it let loose scream that echoed throughout the space of dimensional gap.

Seeing that, Ophis raised her right hand creating a massive snake that shooting a beam of blue lightning on the dragon.

"It is time we end your miserable life, stupid Red."

 **-End Chapter-**

 **Thanks for your review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**True Overlord**

 **-Chapter 5-**

Great Read breathed out a wave of hot flame toward Ophis and Rubedo, it seriously tried to turn the two into smoldering ashes. Yes, Great Red did not have time to fool around, Ophis had brought many strong foes that could hurt him to face and see his defeat. He would not allow such blasphemy to happening, only Trihexa could have a chance at defeating him. These fools could not do such miracle, he would not permit it.

Seeing the flame, Ophis wasted no time and transformed into her true form, if she wanted the defeat of the stupid dragon then she had to go all out. She could see from her left side that the woman whom had the power that made her think twice to fight now was in a black gear and two long silver swords were strongly gripped in her hands. She also seemed ready to beat the foolish dragon. Ophis opened her maw and shot a golden beam toward the flame, since it was denser than the flame, the beam went penetrating through the flame and hit Great Read's face.

Rubedo activated one of her skills: Absolute Warrior, it doubled the damage inflicted on the target and the skill would last for five minutes. Right after she saw the golden dragon's beam hit the read one, she crossed both her hands and swung her swords sending an x-shaped crimson energy toward the red dragon.

Gread Red shrugged Ophis's beam off, it did not even scratch him. His eyes then slightly widen when the x-shaped crimson energy hit him, it hurt. Great Red narrowed his eyes dangerously at the silver haired woman in black armor who had just attacked him, it was the first time he ever felt pain. He could clearly tell that out of all the front-liner, the girl was the most dangerous one. It's true that Ophis had more energy in her but the woman's offensives were deadly. Great Red then averted his eyes towards his back, there were five dragons, a little girl, and a warrior-like insect that were ready to launch him their attacks. He then averted his eyes back to the front, there were three more foes far behind the two. Great Red frowned, not that anyone could tell, the first two attacks did caught him off-guard. And that bluish energy was strong, had he not have his body covered with his power then he would perhaps have some scratch or burn scars on his hard scales.

Despite all of that, Great Red smirked—not that anyone could easily tell, he had been long waiting for challenge. And Ophis had granted it for him, he would not let it waste, he would turn this attempt on defeating him to a one hell of a fight. Great Red covered his whole body with crimson aura, a swirl of a blazing tornado started to rise and in second it blasted away sending a great shock-wave toward all directions.

Ophis and Rubedo braved themselves and withstood the shock-wave, they readied themselves when Great Red flew in blinding speed towards them. Great Red swung his right-front leg attempting to pierce the silver woman with his sharp claws, but the woman lifted up her right sword to block the claws while at the same time she used another sword trying to cut off his right-front leg.

Great Red narrowed his eyes and used his other front leg's claws to block the woman's sword, but it seemed he had made a mistake by underestimating the other two beings and the dragons. While he was busy handling the woman and Ophis, the dragons were preparing to launch an attack in unison, and the ant-being was trying to cut off his tail. Their attacks hit him in harmony as if being synchronized by a machine, Great Red gritted his sharp teeth not to let his mouth let loose a roared pain. It was not befitting for dragon god such as himself to scream in pain, it would be no other than a humiliation!

Great Red angrily roared and let all his power out of his body, sending a shockwave that blasted everything around him. The five dragons, Cocytus, Aura, even Ophis and Rubedo were blasted away, showing the true power of the apocalypse dragon.

Great Red maneuvered and shot himself toward the five dragons and the ant-being, he had changed his mind; rather than handling the first two strongest, he decided to take these annoyances down first.

Great Red brought his right front-leg claws aiming for the black dragon, the dragon which had a little girl standing at its head. The dragon did not let his claws gotten closer as it dodged the claws using its left front-leg while at the same time Aura used her whip to hit Great Red's head. Also the rest four dragons were attacking him from his left and right, two from each side. Great Red brushed Aura's attack aside and pressed his front leg sending the black dragon away. He growled and brought his head and tried to bite the dragon on his right side. He used all his spare legs to attack all the dragons sending them flying backwards, one dragon was left on its place since its leg was inside Great Red's maw.

The dragon did not just allow the apocalypse dragon to do as he pleased, with all its overwhelming strength it brought its spare front-leg trying to hit the dragon god as hard as possible. However, Gread Red did not allow that, he used his both front-leg catching the dragon's claws. He then bit the leg in his maw and separated it from its body, before finally breaking the rest front-leg and then pressing forward to hit its neck.

Just then Cocytus and Rubedo appeared above the apocalypse dragon, both had their strongest swords on their hands. While Great Red finished breaking the dragon's neck, thus killing it, both Rubedo and Cocytus landed on his back with their perspectives swords slowly penetrating the dragon's back, causing the dragon to let loose a screaming pain. There was no mercy for Great Red as Ophis was preparing her biggest and strongest beam she could muster to send towards him. Both Rubedo and Cocytus understood what the infinite dragon was planning, so they both pulled out their swords: Cocytus then marching towards Great Red's head with numerous ice lances forming in front him before finally sending those ice aiming for the dragon's head, Rubedo on the other hand did not move an inch as her body was covered by lightning, she was slowly floating away with a very big and deadly lightning arrow came out of a blue magic circle under her feet.

Great Red no longer cared about the pain on his back, he tilted his head and carried his left front leg fending off dozens of ice lances that were heading towards his head, and then he opened his maw spitting out a concentrated laser flames at the ant-being who was running towards his head. Cocytus saw the incoming laser and thus he took a few steps to his left avoiding the laser that was no doubt would go straightly towards Rubedo. However, Great Red had anticipated the ant-being's movement so he, with all his might, swung his front leg trying to hit him. Seeing the dragon's claw that was moving so fast towards him, Cocytus had no choice but to bring all his swords across in front of his chest to block the dragon's attack. Thus, resulted with Cocytus being sent flying far away to the dragon's right.

His laser, however, failed to hit the silver haired woman since she had taken a distance away above him. Great Red growled angrily and turning around flying towards the girl, however, the girl vanished and leaving a quite big lightning arrow and it, the arrow, was now moving in blinding speed targeting his back. Not only that, but also Ophis's beam, from above, was now heading towards him in all its glory, following the lightning arrow.

Great Red hastily opened his maw to counter the attack, however, he was too late. The lightning arrow mercilessly pierced his back, when it connected with his body the lightning were started covering his body and gave effect of being paralyzed, not even a screaming pain escaped his maw as the lightning really rendered him immobile. And then Ophis's beam hit him with all its might, sending him down to the nonexistent ground.

 **With Ainz**

The Dragon was undoubtedly powerful, more than he had thought. However, Ainz could clearly see that the dragon was losing, though it would take more strong hits to make it down. Perhaps he should send Albedo to use her WCI to hit its head? Actually he wanted to test his red orb, however, he afraid if his level would be lost, despite the fact that game's rules were not affecting them anymore.

"Ainz-sama?" Albedo, worriedly, asked. "Is there any problem?"

"No, all is well, though the dragon is certainly not a pushover."

"You want me to join as well?"

Ainz nodded and extended his right hand to open the gate, "I want you to hit its head with Ginnungagap as much as you can. We will weaken him so Mare's Tree God's prison can hold it without breaking."

"You want to see whether it can be killed or not?"

"Yes. According to Ophis, their ability in regeneration is so good that even the losing of their heads will not enough to kill them."

"I understand," Albedo said and walked towards the gate, with the Ginnungagap strongly gripped in her hand.

"Mare," Ainz averted his eyes toward the elf guardian.

"Y-yes, Ainz-sama."

"Prepare yourself to cast the Tree God's Prison spell, we will render the dragon immobile."

"U-understood."

 **Back with Great Red**

Great Red tried to disperse the lightning by willing his flame out of his body, it also helped to vaporize the blood that was leaking out of his back while at the same time allowing his body to heal the wounds.

Seeing the dragon fast descending to the non-existent ground, Aura commanded the rest three dragons to attack the great red's tail while she, from above the black dragon, were preparing to breath her **breath composition** to try to affect the biggest dragon's mind.

However, Great Red was not a fool to let his opponents to do as they pleased. He used all his power to stop himself from falling further and then turning around with face looking up towards the black dragon that hovering dozens meters above him, he also did not fail to notice the three dragons. He, again, covering himself with burning flame and opened his maw, he wanted to shoot his beam towards that dragon and the little girl. However, the dragon failed to notice a distortion appeared not too far behind him.

Albedo wasted no time as she in blinding speed heading towards the dragon's head. When a sparkling of flame gathered inside Great Red's maw, at that time Albedo appeared above it with Ginnungagap readied to land a blow. Great Red's eyes widen in surprised but again, he was too late to react as Albedo delivered a heavy hit right on his face, thus making him fell further to the nonexistent ground. Not only that, the three dragons had bitten his tail cutting it in half.

"I want to disturb his mind with my breath composition," Aura said to Albedo but her eyes were fully on the fallen dragon, her strongest dragon was now hovering beside the guardian overseer.

"Oh.." Albedo responded. "It seems you have to try it again."

Aura huffed herself but did not comment. She then instructed her dragon to follow the three dragons, they were preparing another combined beam to shoot the dragon.

Far above Albedo, Ophis, in her true form, happily stared at the foolish dragon. It was the first time she witnessed this unbelievable reality, no, it was the first time it ever occurred. She now could clearly see the dragon's defeat. She would have her home back, she would enjoy her silence again. She could not help but amazes at the feeling that was overwhelming her empty heart, it felt so nice that almost made her dragon's maw grinning like a stupid dragon.

Ophis shook her head and marched downwards reaching the horned woman. Albedo, that was the woman's name if she was not mistaken.

From another side of dimensional gap, Cocytus was flying with flying item towards the guardian overseer. The dragon had broken one of his swords, though he had changed it with another one. "Albedo," Cocytus said when he reached the guardian overseer and floating beside her. "Ainz-sama sends you too.."

"With the dragon's strength, it will take more time to finally make it downs."

"I understand."

Far below the fallen Great Red, Rubedo had readied herself: Both her swords were pointed up towards the fallen dragon, with lightning covering her whole body. Three blue magic circles appeared above the swords, she would combine her tenth-tier magic with her skill. " **Triplet Maximize magic: Lightning Empress's Arrow.** " Rubedo said in monotone voice, her eyes were firmly on the dragon that getting closer towards her. Lightning arrow that twice bigger and stronger than the previous one appeared out of magic circles, it dangerously pointed towards the fallen dragon.

Great Red felt his head being crushed but his regeneration ability worked fast to heal him, his tail had also regained its glory back. However, despite his wounds were already healed, the pain was still on his body since no matter how fast his regeneration was, the pain could not be erased. Even so, Great Red tried so hard to use his large wings to protect his body, he even added more power to iron the wings, making it twice harder than his scales. However, it was not enough to protect him from the coming lightning arrow.

The lightning arrow in blinding speed shot towards the dragon and pierced his defense. Great Red let loose a yell of agony as the arrow inflicting pain inside his body, before finally the dragon was frozen in paralysis, the lightning engulfing the dragon's whole body. Not only that, the lightning arrow's tremendous force forced the dragon ascending upward towards where Ophis, Albedo, and Cocytus were waiting. Though, before the dragon reach their position, an overwhelming dark beam was shooting from Great Red's left side. It mercilessly hit him with all its powerful strength. Due to being pushed from below and left, Great Red was send flying diagonally from his first vertical one.

Seeing Aura's dragons changed the dragon's direction, Albedo sprouted out her black wings from her black armor and flew fast pursuing the dragon. Cocytus's thought also similar to Albedo as he flew pursuing the dragon. Ophis, on the other hand, did not do that; she simply opened her portal and then came out of the portal not too far from the ascending Great Red. She had another beam that as strong as her previous one readied to shoot at the foolish dragon. However, she did wait for both Albedo and Cocytus to deliver their attacks before finally blasting the stupid dragon with her beam.

As if not enough, Albedo covered her whole body with black aura and descended fast following the dragon. She added more power behind her swing and then deliver far heavier blow than before. The blow shattered Great Red's abdomen and making blood leaking out of it. Great Red screamed in pain, the scream was so loud it echoed throughout the dimensional gap. Just then a gigantic tree appeared below Great Red and it started to capture the apocalypse dragon. At first Great Red tried to resist but finally he gave in, the tree wrapped his gigantic body using all its root and branch, as though he was in a prison that is specially to prison him.

Seeing the biggest tree appeared and captured the stupid dragon, Ophis transformed back into her child-like appearance and flew towards Albedo who's floating not too far in front of the dragon. She was no longer in her black armor so Ophis assumed that the fight was over. Not only Ophis, Cocytus also flying towards Albedo, so were Rubedo, Aura and her dragons.

Just then when they all floating beside the guardian overseer, a gate appeared ahead of them, from within it Mare and Ainz were gracefully floating out.

A beautiful smiled appeared on Albedo's lips when she saw her beloved's appearance, she wasted no time to approach her master. The rest were also following the guardian overseer's lead.

"Ainz-sama."

Ainz nodded. "Well done, Albedo, and all of you as well. You did a very good fight, though it did give you trouble. Are you okay, Cocytus?"

"Yes, Ainz-sama. Only one my sword is broken, everything is fine."

Ainz nodded and averted his sight towards Aura who was now floating beside her brother. "I have to apologize to you about the death of your pet, Aura, perhaps we will revive it later."

Aura waved her hand in front of her face, "You should not apologize, Ainz-sama, we all happy to serve and die for you."

"I see," Ainz then shifted his sight towards the NPC he liked the most, she was no longer in her armor. "You don't like wearing armor that much, huh, Rubedo?"

"Yes, I don't."

Ainz did not say any further as he finally averted his gaze towards the self-proclaimed owner of this place. "As per our agreement, Ophis, we will from now on be staying here as well and we will have that dragon sealed if killing it is fruitless."

Ophis nodded her head as she did not find any problem with their agreement. Besides, she did not mind their presences and also she would like to visit Aura's home whenever she wanted, she really had come to like the elf guardian. It felt weird but she liked it.

Seeing the infinite dragon god did not have any problem, Ainz finally turned around facing the apocalypse dragon. He lifted up his right hand grasping something from inside the small distortion that appeared right when he lifted up his hand. What he took was the Gae Bolg, Peroroncino's weapon. He had a few of his guild member's weapons inside his treasury, he had asked them to give it to the guild when they decided to quitting the game. Though, for Peroroncino's case, he simply left the weapon in his hand a day before the game being shut.

"That's.." Albedo stared in surprise to see the weapon on her master's hand.

"The Gae Bolg, Peroroncino-sama's weapon," Cocytus said.

 _So that was the name of another supreme being, Peroroncino?_ Ophis thought.

Ainz smiled, not that anyone could tell, "My friend, Peroroncino, has given his weapon to me before he left." Ainz said and pointed the bow towards the apocalypse dragon. "Now let us see if the dragon can be killed."

With that being said, Ainz shot flame arrow after flame arrow towards the immobile dragon. The arrow all pierced the dragon's heart, thus destroying it. However, the heart was starting to regenerate the moment it destroyed. Hence Ainz reacted fast by firing more arrows intending not to let the regeneration works like how it should to.

Albedo smiled a pleasant smile, "If the dragon is left without a heart for a period of time, perhaps it can finally die." She said, eyes staring at the dragon.

Ainz nodded his head and continued on shooting the dragon.

No one was happy more than Ophis. The reason was simply the reality that was presented before her very eyes. She had never thought of the day when she could see that foolish dragon being tortured with flame arrows piercing his heart while at the same time letting loose a scream of agony would finally come, yet it was presented there in front of her.

"You're smiling, do you like what you see?"

Ophis spontaneously nodded her head at Aura's question. "It's nice to hear that stupid pathetic dragon is screaming like a fool he is."

"What if you are the one to be in that dragon's position?" Aura could not help but ask.

Ophis frowned at hearing that question. "I'm not a fool, and I will never do any stupid things to warrant that kind of treatment."

"Yes," Aura nodded, she ruffled Ophis's head affectionately. "You are a smart dragon." _And a smart pet_ , Aura added in her mind.

Ophis frowned again at the treatment, she was no child to be treated like how the elf guardian treated her. Even so, Ophis could not help but enjoy the warm feeling that butterflying her empty heart.

It was after fifteen minutes of torture that Ainz stopped his intention on seeing the dragon's death. There was no way other than to erase its whole existence either by vaporizing its whole body or turning it into ashes. However, he doubted that except for his skill, **The Goal of All Life is Death** , no spell was strong enough to do that. So in the end he simply sealed it inside the sealing item, _who knows that they could find a way to garnish the dragon's power all for themselves?_

It was now over, Ophis had gotten her home back, she had nothing to offer these people other than showing her deep gratitude and a promise that she would do anything to help them should they need her assistance.

 **Later on, Throne room**

Ainz finally sat back on his favorite throne. He did not know since when had he come to enjoy the feeling of sitting on this throne, but it matter not, his guardian liked it better if he stayed inside the guild and let them do the works he instructed.

As usual, Albedo elegantly stood on his right side with her everlasting yet beautiful smile. However, this time was different; Albedo was not alone, there was Rubedo standing on his left side; both seemed to like standing there accompanying him in this silent room.

However it last only a few seconds until Albedo's sweet voice erased the silence that infinite dragon god liked so much. "Not to be sounded so rude, but I insist on knowing why are you here, sister?"

"I'm now free to leave the eighth floor whenever I like," Rubedo said in her usual monotone voice. "And I like to be in Ainz-sama's company, besides, Ainz-sama doesn't mind of me being here."

Albedo fast at eyeing Ainz, she wanted to know whether her sister had been telling her the truth or not.

"It is true, Albedo." Ainz said. "I also want to see the two of you interacting with each other, you are sisters, you should spend more time together. Perhaps the two of you can go together to spend a little time with your other sister, Nigredo."

"But Ainz-sa— oh I understand, fufufu.." Albedo covered her mouth with her right hand. She should know that Ainz-sama wanted them to be close toward each other so he could has his sisters in law. That's why Ainz-sama had bothered to free her sister from her fate, he wanted her to be happy before he could finally ask her to marry him. Yes, it was the first step her master had taken, so she should support her beloved by connecting with her sister. Albedo nodded to herself and approached her sister, she gripped her hand and forcefully dragged her away.

"We will do as you say, my lord."— was what the guardian overseer said before they both leaving the throne room, leaving him alone with question that he afraid of knowing the answer.

Not too long after they both left, Aoreole entered the throne room followed by both CZ and Lupusregina. They soon kneeled themselves when they reached a few steps before the throne. Ainz nodded his head and instructed them to talk.

"The experiments are mostly a success. We have yet to apply the method on level 75 NPCs above, however, what certain is as long as the body can handle, the limit can be crossed. Though, like what we expect, with the greater level of a subject is then the time it takes to increase subject's stats that equals to one level will be longer as well. Both Lupusregina and CZ here so far, with constant experiment, can only increase their stats around one level worth."

"I see," Ainz said. "Well done, Aureole."

Aureole smiled accepting the praise, "Should we move the experiment on the higher level NPCs?"

"Yes," Ainz nodded. "Please do that, however, do take a sample first so if something troublesome happens then it will be manageable."

"Understood, I will do just that." Aureole paused and pondering what to say next, though she could not find anything to add and so, "Is there anything else I need to do, Ainz-sama?" she asked.

"No, you can leave," Ainz responded. "And don't overwork yourself."

Aoreole nodded her head and excused herself out of the throne room, leaving only the two pleaides with their master. Ainz stared at the two for a few seconds before finally spoke.

"I had thought that sending your other sisters helping Shalltear would be good, but it seems there are some devils playing their hands in Rumania, Shalltear had just reported to me a few moments earlier. It's good that so far only Shalltear's servants that have encountered them, we can't afford to let them know that the maids who have taken the nun and that little devil was also working with Shalltear. We have to make the rest supernatural beings think that the pleaides, Shalltear, and whatever Demiurge's doing are not related. Thus I have instructed Yuri to lead her sisters to head to a city known as London, I have given Yuri all the information we have regarded the city, you two will be informed by her once you arrive to Yuri's current place." Ainz paused to let his words fully sunk in. "Is there anything else you want to know?" he asked when they seemed to fully grasp of what he said.

"I know that you have told everything to my sister but Ainz-sama, if I may know, what is it we will be doing there~su?" Lupusregina asked.

"We live in the world where its being boasts themselves as gods and goddess, they even create a religion to convince themselves that they are indeed god and goddess. So, Lupusregina, what do you think I will do with a nun, an innocent one, in my possession?"

A playful smile bloomed on Lupusregina's lips, it was now clear to her. She was very excited to see how they would fulfill this task. CZ also shared the same thought, however, her face remained stoic and impassive.

"It seems you have gotten what I am implying," Ainz said and pleased that they understood. He extended his right hand to create a way for them to reach Yuri's place, soon a gate appeared behind CZ and Lupusregina. "If you have prepared, you can immediately come to Yuri's place. I will assist you with three shadow demons, the same amount I assist Shalltear."

 **Two days later, Kyoto**

Yasaka breathed out an intense blue flame fully intending on burning the knight-like undead. This type of undead was actually the strongest she and her fellow youkai had met so far, it possessed strength around that of a high class devil. She glanced at her right side, Mikoto had just killed another knight-like undead.

"That is the last?" she asked.

"Yes," Mikoto responded. "My men have handled the invaders at another side of border and so are Tengu and others."

Yasaka nodded her head in relief, at least they could withstand another assault, this was actually the third assault they had sent ever since Mikoto had handled the first assault.

"How about the devil, have they sent their people to help us?"

"Serafal has yet to decide because her elders want to wait until we are in a dire situations, it seems we will have to wait."

That fool of devil's elders wanted youkai to feel indebted to them so they could gain more advantage from her people. She at least happy that Serafall had decided on telling her about that.

Yasaka's frown was deepening as she recalled the meeting with the elders: They had stubbornly refused to let the others youkai factions know about the invasion. She understood what the old fools thinking but even so, her people's safety came first than their pride and dignity. It's true that the skeletons and undead were not strong enough to threaten them, however, she feared that there would be stronger undead joining the next assault.

"Have you informed Inori?"

"Not yet, but I will do that."

"You better let her know, I will handle the situation along with Tengu."

Yasaka nodded in gratitude before finally turning around looking for the goddess. However, she was stopped by Mikoto who moved fast towards her. Yasaka raised her eyebrow and questioned the woman.

"Can you at least give me a kiss?"

 **Takama-ga-hara**

Takama-ga-hara was the Shinto's domain, it was their realm, their holy ground. One could not land a foot without their approval, perhaps it was similar to the biblical Heaven that allowed only angel to come in. Amaterasu stared at the surface of it from the moon that hanging up above the central of Takama-ga-hara, she was at her sister's palace in the moon. Tsukuyomi stood beside her, eyes seeing what she saw.

"Have Susano'o accepted the truth that lies behind our parents and his so called 'Bro'?" asked Amaterasu.

"Yes," Tsukuyomi responded. "It was not easy for him to accept the truth, but after some time he finally accepted the truth that our father was trying to unite all the shinto gods and goddess before finally absorbing us so that he can set mother free from Yomi no Kuni. And he also understood that Rei was just another persona of our father, it's a hard part for Susano'o because he was really close with him."

"At least that is good news," Amaterasu responded. "It is also really hard for us all to accept the truth, even two days after we absorbed both father and mother, they still feel shock by the truth."

"None of us did not feel surprised. Though despite father's intention, I honestly understand why father did all that, he must love mother dearly."

"There's no doubt in it, that's why he did not do anything when we confronted him. He bore no ill intent other than to be one with his wife again, but that would make us all disappear, we can't have that."

"Despite our love for our parents, we treasure our fellow god and our believers, we can't allow Shinto pantheon to crumble."

"Yes, we do everything we can in the past two days to better our faction."

Just then another goddess walked in approaching the two siblings. "Amaterasu-sama," the new comer goddess called.

"Inari," Amaterasu responded. "Have things gotten worse in Kyoto?"

"Things have gotten worse. More skeletons keep coming invading Kyoto's border, even Yasaka herself have to join her army to handle them."

Amaterasu frowning at hearing Inari's words, she had thought that after Mikoto succeed on repealing the first assault then they would stop, however it was another way around. Whoever behind this invasion was seriously wanted to see the conquering of her loyal believers, she could not allow such things to happen. The downfall of Kyoto Youkai would no doubt weaken her faction as well.

"Onee-sama, shall I ask Susano'o-kun to assist Yasaka-chan?"

Amaterasu nodded her head, "Yes, we have no choice but to help Yasaka. If it is a war they ask then the war we shall give."

 **-End Chapter-**

 **I see some of you have a problem with the power issue, however, I have to tell you that the power from dxd are mostly "literally". You see, literally. Literally, a fight between two heavenly dragons can possibly destroy the world; the reality is they had a fight in the past and nothing happening to the world, not even a big mountain shattered like how Kyuubi's bijuudama, when he was not complete, erased a big mountain from the plain of existence. So yeah, it all is just "literally". Perhaps you disagree, but that is how I see it. Besides, I'm a huge fan of Overlord, so there is no way I would like to read or write a weak Nazarick.**

 **Also, there are words that saying the top ten of dxd is like the characters from dragonball. I don't believe that little nonsense until you show me "them destroying a planet in a simple attack" like how Freezer did.**

 **Here a little info about power level:  
-level 5-12 : low class devil  
-level 13-27 : middle class devil  
-level 28-40 : High class devil  
-level 41-55 : Ultimate class devil, average gods  
-level 56-66 : Dragons King, Satan, Seraph, Full power longinus wielders  
-level 67-77 : Chief Gods and Evil Dragons  
-level 78-89 : Super devils and Heavenly Dragons  
-level 90-96 : Indra, Brahma, Visnu, True form Ra, etc  
-level 100 : Shiva  
-level 100+ : Ophis, Great Red, Trihexa**

 **Thanks for supporting this fic, until then.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Nazarick members will be a lot stronger than canon, expect them to have more spell and skill than what we used to know.**

 **True Overlord**

 **-Chapter 6-**

Yasaka stood before the council's members and honorable guest. They were all here to participate in a meeting regarding of the war announced by the enemy's messenger. They have two days to prepare for the all-out war, and so Yasaka used the time to earnestly prepare. The fate of the whole Kyoto's youkai was in her hand, she had to make sure less life being devoured by the gruesome war.

"Thanks to you all for accepting my invitation, we are given time for two days to prepare for the war. Amaterasu-sama has sent Susano'o-sama as her messenger, he also will be leading the shinto's army to assist us with the war. The reason I call you all to participate in this meeting is to ask your cooperation to win the war, as the ruler of the whole Kyoto, I expect you all to follow my order."

"That is to be expected, you are our ruler after all." One of the man said, he was the oldest-looking man from all of the participants of the meeting. But the true oldest one was of course the god of storm and sea Susano'o.

"Thank you for your understanding, Yuza-dono. Before I tell you the plan I have laid with Mikoto, I want to hear your insight about the war. Tell me everything you think will win us with the minimum of casualties."

And then the meeting was finally started for real, each one of the participants gave their thought and offered their armies to join the Kyoto's army under Yasaka's control. Just like the usual meeting, this meeting was also flavored with bickering and sarcasm. The tension inside the conference room became so intense more than Yasaka could imagine, no, perhaps it was understandable with the situation they were currently in. Even Lord Sasano'o had also voiced some words in the meeting. With her, Lord Susano'o, and Mikoto included, there were fifteen people inside the conference room. This was the second meeting she held in regard of the invasion.

"I'm agree with Wanyudo-dono, we will play the defensive while Mikoto-dono and Susano'o-dono playing the offensive." One of the elders said, he also was the clan head of the Lizard Youkai.

"I'm also agreed with Wanyudo-dono and Gelbiru-dono, but it is better to wait for the reinforcement. I'm sure Serafall-dono is already on her way, right, Yasaka-sama?"

"Yes, Sarutaka-dono," Yasaka said, answering the monkey youkai's clan head. "But I cannot communicate with her since three hours ago, so it is better we begin to attack and we can make her as a trump card the enemy failed to expect."

"Ah, yes, she is stronger than Yasaka-sama.. how unfortunate.." one of the member said. Her name was Frey, she was the only half-youkai inside this room, even so, she was the clan head of the Harpy Youkai. She was rumored to be the second strongest of Kyoto's youkai, second only to Yasaka herself. Actually Sun Wukong would certainly take the first place but he did not counted as part of Kyoto's faction due to his affiliation with Hindu Pantheon.

"Watch your mouth, Frey-dono," warned Fuu. He's the clan head of Tengu Youkai, he also was Tengu's father.

"What is to watch, Fuu-dono? I was merely stating the obvious, was I not, Yasaka-sama?"

Yasaka disliked that woman, hence she did not respond her words and pretended that she did not hear. She had thought that perhaps they would finally understand that working as one was necessary and yet, her thought was in vain. Sighing, "I think this meeting has gained its purpose," Yasaka finally said making all the people to look at her. "I will decide who will play the offensive and defensive. Susano'o-sama, Mikoto-dono, Gelbiru-dono, and Frey-dono will be tasked to attack and the rest will be defending. I will not tolerate any insubordination, you will do as you're told. You can leave, I expect you all to mobilize your army and wait for further instruction which will be delivered by Tengu."

With that being said, Yasaka left the conference room without waiting anyone to voice out their words. Both Susano'o and Mikoto closely followed her leaving the conference room, making the rest of meeting's participant to stare at the exit door.

"…"

"Did.. did she just ignore our words?" one of the elders asked, his name was Mujin, a snake-like youkai.

"Fufufu.. as expected of Yasaka-sama."

 **Outside the Conference room**

"Well, that was the first time I saw you ignored their words. I don't think you have it in you, Yasaka, but you have proven me wrong. Anyway, after this chaos, what do you think of marrying me?" asked Susano'o as bluntly as it seemed.

Both Mikoto and Yasaka stopped their walks as soon as those words left Susano'o's mouth. "That was a great joke, Susano'o-sama." They said in synchrony and then continued walking, making the god of storm and sea to sigh in a defeated tone before following the two women who had taken the lead.

— **n—**

Inside the forest, not too far from the Kyoto's border, there stood many skeletons with sword and shield. The skeletons stood in fifty lines, each consisted of fifty skeletons with death knight standing in front of each line as if leading the fifty skeletons that stood behind it.

Far in front of the undead army, two people stood side by side, they were Iguva and Draig. Since he was not allowed to use his host face, Draig had permanently used his balance breaker form as his base form. In this form, he could utilize fifty to sixty five percent of his full power while in Juggernaut Drive about eighty five percent. But that was not a problem for Draig, he could always boost himself to be more than that. As long as he was not fighting someone on super devil level, he could win any fight in this temporary form of him.

"Draig-dono, as per Demiurge-sama's order, you will be leading the main army while I will take twenty casters to attack another side of their territory while waiting for Demiurge-sama's seven deadly sins' arrival."

"I understand; don't make my effort of boosting your strength in vain by dying, Iguva."

"Don't worry, Draig-dono, Demiurge-sama's asked me to retreat should I'm about losing. Because I'm created by the Supreme One himself, Demiurge-sama's deems my life important, thus I cannot afford to die."

"I see, you can now leave, I will move as well."

Iguva nodded his head and motioned the twenty casters to follow him. Those twenty caster had evolved into elder lich while he himself had become the highest tier of elder lich because of their strength was being boosted by Draig-dono. That's why Iguva respected that dragon for his help, thus he became friendly towards him.

Draig watched as the undead magic caster Iguva left along with his underlings. Out of the people who had intellect, Iguva was the only one who showed him respect, that's why Draig did not dislike the undead's presence, not unlike that guy who both dramatic and sadistic. He was also fine with treating the true devil Demiurge as his superior, he was stronger and far smarter than him. He also like the idea of ruling the world; if siding with this Supreme One would allow him to roam free and show his might to the world then he would gladly to do so.

Beside, Demiurge-sama promised him to prepare a strong dragon to be his new body. Certainly, he would be far stronger than Albion when that day came. Smirking, not that his expression could be seen, Draig walked ahead leading a large sum of undead army marching toward the border of Kyoto.

The red dragon emperor was going to let loose hell for once since so long ago, such an unfortunate turn of event for the Kyoto's youkai faction.

 **Lilith City, Underworld**

Two devils sat facing each other inside a quite neat office which belonged to the leader of the whole devil. Another devil with different gender was standing behind the red haired devil, her eyes were fully glued to the chessboard on the table that separated the two devils.

"I don't believe the one behind Kyoto's invasion is Hades, the people I asked to monitor him have yet to report anything suspicious, but anything is possible."

"Perhaps you are right, Ajuka, there is a possibility someone other than Hades has control over skeletons, but we have no choice other than to suspect Hades, that is until Serafall reports otherwise."

Ajuka nodded his head and sipped the tea provided by Grayfia. Things had turned into something he rather didn't want to see, other than the invasion in Kyoto, his people also reported that there was a tension with the vampire, perhaps it would increase into a war or revolution, nothing was certain because his people could not get closer due to the old devil faction had a relationship with one of the vampire factions. Should he forced them to get closer, it might invoke a fight he did not want. For now his main concern was the Kyoto's youkai, not only was they're their ally, but also it would make the devil relation with Shinto Pantheon became better. Perhaps they could even have them joined the alliance.

Ajuka put the glass back on the table and moved his chess-piece, he moved his knight taking Sirzech's pawn. Responding Ajuka moved, Sirzech brought his bishop aiming for Ajuka's rook while at the same time it opened his queen's way to Ajuka's knight.

"Do you think, after winning this invasion, Shinto will align themselves with us?"

"I hope so, Sirzech. Alliance makes the world safer, more so with the existence of terrorist group Khaos Brigade. The rumor says it is being led by the infinite one."

"Azazel has mentioned about that group to me, though, their goal is still a mystery."

Ajuka nodded his head, "Though, knowing Ophis, it must have something to do with the apocalypse dragon god."

 **Nazarick, Dimensional Gap**

Ainz stared at the "all seeing mirror" that was displaying Demiurge's army's place. He was not alone inside this guest room; Albedo, Rubedo, Cocytus, Sebas, and Aureole were also with him. They were all looking at the mirror interestingly, especially Cocytus since he was desperately looking forward for Demiurge's plan to take shape. Surely, by watching this invasion unfolded, Cocytus would be able to learn more about tactic and strategies.

"Is that Demiurge's new pawn?" Albedo curiously asked, her eyes were directing at red-armor being who's leading the skeletons.

"That, according to Demiurge-sama, is the heavenly dragon, the red emperor. Saying a pawn is not fitting for its unique power, it is our subordinate. It willingly submits to us after all."

"Aureole is right, Albedo. We will use term 'subordinate' for the ones who willing to submit themselves in servitude of Nazarick."

"And so they will feel their life are valuable to us and will increase their effort in their servitude.., using their own emotions to turn them into a good slave that labeled as 'subordinate', as expected of Ainz-sama."

"A-as expected of my guardian overseer, you seem to be able to read my deepest intention."

"But Ainz-sama," Rubedo said, preventing Albedo from uttering more words. "I don't see Demiurge, where is he?"

"Good question, Rubedo." Ainz said, feeling glad that the silver haired NPC had managed to prevent Albedo from saying things that might embarrass him. "Demiurge is ensuring the devil to fail at offering help, I'm sure he will make his appearance soon."

"Oh."

"Now pay your utmost attention, I hope you will be able to learn something from seeing this."

"Hai, Ainz-sama!"

 **Near Kyoto's border**

Draig, in his new body walked towards the front line of the battlefield. Two thousand and five hundred skeletons with swords and shields were fearlessly standing behind him, fifty dead knights were also there with their shields and swords.

Far ahead of Draig, a number of youkai and lesser gods/goddess were also readied to welcome them. He could also sense a number of strong foes there. Judging from the familiar divine energy, one of them was undoubtedly the shinto's storm and sea god, Susano'o. Truth to be told, Sasano'o would not be enough to defeat him, but with those three assistances then the chance of him winning would reduce below sixty percent. Though, Draig did not afraid nor was his body shaken; an easy winning fight would not be interesting at all. An unseen smirk appeared on his masked face, surely he had been longing to a fight like this.

Strengthening his resolve, a tremendous energy sprouted out of Draig engulfing his armored body. The amount of energy brought the youkai and lesser god into alert. And in instance, Draig appearance changed drastically; he was just activated his Juggernaut Drive, he had to go all out with those four.

"I will handle the strongest four, you all show them your might!" yelled Draig and took a flight toward those four beings who were standing ahead of the rest army.

"Ooohhh!" screamed the dead knight as they marched toward the waiting enemy, so were the rest skeletons; they were all marching towards the youkai and lesser gods who also had taken the first move by marching toward the wave army of skeletons.

While the two armies clashed on the land, their leaders were clashing on the air, and thus the war was just begun.

 **Meanwhile, Somewhere near Kyoto**

Teleporting inside the old Kyoto was not possible. She had tried but fruitless; instead of being teleported inside of Kyoto, they were gotten teleported elsewhere. She had tried for more than three times now and the result were the same, fruitless. Hence, she finally chose to storm directly toward the main gate of Kyoto. However, Serafall and her army got prevented from continuing their walk by a glasses man cladded in lawyer-like uniform. The man had pointed ears and a pointed tail. She could sense a glim of evil energy coming from the man, she had no doubt that this being was stronger than her, a lot stronger.

"Unfortunately, I cannot allow you all to pass. I will ask you nicely; turn around and leave, listening to my advice will be safer for you all."

"Keep on your guard," Serafall in her rare serious tone said to her men. "He is strong, undoubtedly so. I will engage him, find an opening and aim your strongest attack at him, understand?!"

"Loud and clear!"

Right after hearing her men's answer, Serafall vanished and reappeared right on the man's left side with two ice swords on both her hands, precisely aiming to cut the man's head. Though, as expected, her attack was being fended off by his sharp and hard claws. "It is so rude of you to attack me, what have I done to warrant such treatment?"

Serafall fast at jumping back, prolonging the distance between her and the man.

" **Wall of Fire.** "

Serafall widened her eyes and hastily looked toward her back where her men were waiting. Instead of finding them standing there, they all were now laying low on the ground with burned body, they were no longer amongst the living.

"I have to apologize for killing them and trapping you inside this dimensional lock of mine. Although I want to take you with me, I want to keep the alliance between the youkai and devil intact. Hence I will allow you to leave, or, if you insist on carrying your intention, you will die and risk the already existing alliance between youkai and devil. I believe you are a wise leader and will prioritizing your people over your petty emotion, no?"

Serafall's mind was suddenly clouded in anger, her body was shaking and the ground was starting to freeze. Not only this evil devil had killed all fifty of her men but also he asked her to simply leave?

"You are the one behind the Kyoto invasion?"

"It seems so. Oh, let me introduce myself. My name is Demiurge, perhaps you have sensed it that I have devil aura. If you think I'm a devil then you are not wrong. So, may I know yours?"

Serafall, despite being angered, was still much in control of herself. Acting recklessly was just plainly stupid, if there's one thing that was not associated to her then that was stupidity. More so with the being who looked to be a devil with strength beyond even herself. "I'm Serafall Leviathan. Are you a part of Old devil faction?"

"I'm not. I'm currently with myself, and I want to ally myself with you and your people. Though, it may not happen if you still insist on continuing your intention."

 _At least he is not with old devil faction_ , thought Serafall. Still, the problem was what should she do with this turn of event? Naturally, she would keep true to her words that she would assist Yasaka and her people, however, things were not that natural. Helping Yasaka was just impossible, unless she managed to report to Sirzech or Ajuka, but due to this dimensional lock of the devil, it was impossible to do so. On another side, if the devil managed to win this war then it would be best to retreat and have the alliance with this Demiurge instead. She had no doubt that he was a devil; having a devil leading youkai was perhaps what those old fools of the elders wanted. Serafall could not lie to herself that the best option was allowing this devil to do what he wanted to do, but she could not let the fact that he had killed her men aside.

"It is possible to resurrect them, only if you leave and we become ally."

"What?! It is impossible!" yelled Serafall. She could not believe that anyone could bring the dead back to life. The only three she thought could do that were probably Ophis, Great Red, and the deceased biblical god, perhaps Trihexa if the tale about the beast of apocalypse was true.

"I have no reason to lie when I simply can kill you right here and now. I have no time to waste on you, this is your last chance. Leave, and after I take control of the youkai then you can visit me again along with those corpses, only then I will resurrect them and we can finally talk about our alliance. Devil should support another devil, no?"

It annoyed her that she could not find words to retort, and she could not help herself from agreeing to his words. The best option she had was biding to his words, that way she could report this incident to Sirzech and Ajuka. Though, she could not help herself from feeling guilty, Yasaka would no doubt feel betrayed by her lack of help. It's not that she betrayed her, it was just nothing she could do to assist her. Sighing, Serafall finally decided to respond, "I will leave," she said in monotone voice.

"It pleases me that you finally grasp the whole situation. I will cancel my dimension lock and allow you to leave."

Serafall nodded her head and after the devil canceled his magic she created a big teleportation circle to teleport her men's corpses.

"Oh, don't try to return with bringing more devil, the barrier i placed around the entire city is still intact."

Serafall scowled at that mockery and activated the magic circle to hastily leave this place.

"Now that the flies have been dealt with, it is time to visit the city."

 **Same time, In Kyoto**

She had been right in assuming that the invader would not attack only through the main gate, though it was a surprise to her that the invaders were only twenty one undead in total and with strength comparable to that of high class devil. Not to be sounded so arrogant, but Yasaka believed she could end their life by herself in instant if she went all out, and that's what she intended to do. However, before she could make her move, another seven beings stronger than even herself cladded in devil's aura came from behind the undead. Now this was a worrisome. Could the devil betray them?

"Yasaka-sama.."

"I know," responded Yasaka with a frown on her beautiful face. Winning was now out of her reach, the best option was alerting Amaterasu-sama and asked her help. Thus, Yasaka decided to leave directly to the entrance of Takama-ga-Hara and let Wanyudo led the defenders. However, somehow the teleportation magic did not work.

"What's wrong, Yasaka-sama?" asked Wanyudo in a worried tone.

Yasaka did not immediately give the leader of panther youkai an answer, she averted her eyes to the seven monstrous devils and the undead, pondering if they had something to do with this situation. "Teleporting magic is not working, Wanyudo-dono."

Wanyudo was a gentle looking old man with short grey hair and yellow vertical irides, he always looked calm and rarely showed losing composure. But after hearing that statement of his leader, he lost his calm expression. "Can't we contact Amaterasu-sama from other means?"

"No. However, if they have made an anti-teleporting barrier around the city then there is a chance that teleporting is possible when I'm at the outside."

"I see," Wanyudo nodded his head in understanding. They could not afford to let them near the center of the city where leyline resided, but they could not win without the aid of their goddess either. "Yasaka-sama, you have to go while we will confront them to buy you some time."

Yasaka widened her eyes at hearing those words. "I understand, and please don't die, Wanyudo-dono."

"Don't worry, Yasaka-sama," Wanyudo offered Yasaka a little smile which being returned by the leader of youkai.

Right after Yasaka started to run, numerous fireballs and were flying toward her, fully intending on stopping her from leaving. However, all the fireballs failed to hit its target because Wanyudo had stood on its way, stopping all the fireballs and absorbing it all to convert it into Wanyudo's power.

Wanyudo stared at the undeads and monstrous devils. Undeads were not a problem for him but those devils were different.

"Wanyudo-sama.." called one of the youkai.

"I know," answered Wanyudo. While the rest elders would be tasked at protecting the leyline and Yasaka's palace, they had entrusted all the available youkai to help him and Yasaka-sama with the defense. Meaning, should he and his armies being defeated then it would be dangerous for them, thus, he and his men must not lost.

"Listen! Those seven monstrous devils are strong, a thousand of you will aid me to attack them while the rest one hundred will follow my second in command, Dino, to attack those undead. Now go!"

"Oohh!"

Right after confirming his men response, Wanyudo ran toward the devils while at the same time sending all twenty one fireballs he absorbed earlier to separate the devil and the undead, allowing his second in command to start attacking the undead. He brought out both his swords and gripped it strongly before covering it with fire while at the same time increasing his speed toward the devil in the middle of the seven which was covering itself with fire.

As if acknowledging his bravery, the devil in the middle walked toward him while the other six gazed their eyes on his many men.

Wanyudo knew this was a stupidity, but he had no choice other than to give his all with a hope it was enough to buy Yasaka-sama a little time to inform Amaterasu-sama. With that thought he poured all of his youki into both his swords and welcomed the red devil's piercing hand. He used his left sword to parry the devil attack and used his right sword to try cutting its neck.

Wanyudo wanted to smile when his sword connected with its neck, however, his smile did not appear because right after his sword found its target, the devil's other hand had pierced his chest. Blood leaked out of his mouth as he was coughing, but Wanyudo eyes were still fully opened. His left sword fell to the ground as he strengthened his grip on his right hand to try making wound on the devil neck. However, his effort was futile, the devil had pulled out its hand and kicked his body sending him flying backward with more blood leaking out before he finished his attempt.

Wanyudo fell hard on the ground, he could feel some of his ribcage had broken. Despite his fatal wound, despite he knew dead was close, despite his resist was futile, Wanyudo still tried to stand. Try he might be, but his body was heavily damaged, thus to stand was impossible. Even so, with the help of his remaining sword, Wanyudo managed to kneel himself and looked at the devil who had cut the distance between them with eyes of warrior.

"W-we youkai are not a bunch of weakling!" yelled Wanyudo as he activated his last attack he could muster. Orange magic circle appeared below him and the devil, slowly flame started to erupt from the circle and burn everything inside of it. Wanyudo wanted to spat at this devil for the last time but unfortunately fate was not on his side, the flame he had put so much effort to create was being absorbed by the monstrous devil before him, thus failing its creator to finish its job. Seeing that Wanyudo could only curse himself for forgetting that this devil had greater control over fire than even himself. Just like that he fell down on the ground before this devil, energy had left his body as his eyelids started to close. He had done what he could, he just hoped that Yasaka-sama managed to inform Amaterasu-sama.

Right when his eyes lost its life, a wave of reddish flame coming out of the devil mouth and burned the body of Wanyudo until it slowly turned into ashes.

The fate that befallen upon the rest youkai were no different than Wanyudo's; they simply had no chance to begin with.

 **Near Kyoto's Border**

Draig brought both his hands to welcome his four opponents. Of course, he was being overwhelmed by their coordinated attack. That's good, it would not be interesting at all if he managed to overpower four of them at once. Even so, they did not manage to send him to the ground as he managed to take a hold of himself on the air.

"Red Dragon Emperor.." muttered Susano'o as lightning and wind covered his whole body similar to Mikoto who had gone all out since the beginning. On Mikoto's left side was Frey who also had covered her whole body with wind, her long silver hair were wildly waving around. Gelbiru was different, he's not good at controlling youki to the level of these two women, he was best at physical strength alone.

Draig flapped his wings and brought both his clawed hands in a crossing shape, " **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!** "

"Don't let him finish!" yelled Susano'o as he shot himself toward Draig, the three youkai followed him soon after.

Draig did not let their attack stopped him from boosting himself. He took advantage of his greater agility to fly to avoid their offense. Despite his effort, a bolt of lightning arrow had managed to leave a scar on his hard scale, making him growled but not enough to stop him from boosting his strength.

Having enough of boosting himself, Draig let out a tremendous air shockwave from his body throwing the four beings that were so eager to land a hit.

Susano'o's body immediately being knocked backwards with intense speed, so were the rest three youkai. But due to their mastery over lightning and wind, Susano'o, Mikoto, and Frey managed to withstand themselves in the air. However, Gelbiru was not one of them, as a result he fell to the ground painfully. Draig did not stop there, he sent a bolt of red laser at the fallen Gelbiru, making a booming sound and destroying a few skeleton and youkai that closed by. As if not enough, Draig rushed downward with flame covering his right claws fully intended on killing the lizard youkai.

Susano'o gritted his teeth and let all his power out as he pursued the dragon emperor, both Mikoto and Frey were slightly following him with their respective sword of lightning and wind on both hands.

Almost instantly, deafening thunderous sounds made its presence known. The armies that clashed on the land could clearly see the enormous strands of lightning struck some of the skeletons and completely obliterated them, some unlucky youkai were also being struck by those uncontrolled lightning.

Draig ignored the mad-looking god of storm as he delivered the finishing blow to kill the lizard youkai whose name he didn't bother to learn. Right after ensuring the lizard perished he was being thrown far away backward by a hard kick of Susano'o that was enhanced by both wind and lightning. Not only that, enormous number of lightning and wind blades were raining his body from above, some managed to hit him and he able to avoid some.

Draig's body hit a small hill stopping his movement from the force, he regained back his composure and shot up to the sky where two winged youkai were bombarding him with those magical blades. However, he was being halted from his intention as a sword of condensed lightning and wind was being swung toward his stomach, fully intended on bisecting him. Draig growled and brought both his clawed hands to catch the sword stopping it in midair, he then raised his right leg aiming to kick Susano'o head which managed being blocked by Susano'o right hand after he let go off his sword. However, the strength behind the kick managed to send him flying backward but since wind was on his side he managed to twist around and afloat in the air.

Draig stopped his movement and hovering, he gazed down watching the situation below him. The death knights and skeletons were losing, it did not trouble him, that was well according to plan. What he needed to do was to kill Susano'o and two of those youkai, he had intended on killing those two women first but decided that it was better to take down Susano'o beforehand. With that thought he flapped his wings and rushed toward Susano'o who seemed to be ready welcoming him as both his hands were covered with condensed lightning and wind.

 **Back in Kyoto**

When Demiurge landed inside the city, his devil lords had killed every youkai that stood on their ways. The casualty so far were the death of almost 1300 youkai armies and eighteen of undead, not too different from his expectation. He had first expected the youkai's dead would be less than that, but it seemed they were brave enough to face death. It mattered not, there're no more resistance inside the city.

"Demiurge-sama, as per your order, we have killed all the one who protecting the leyline and have spared that child's life and her guard's."

Demiurge offered a little smile at the elder lich before him. "Well done, Iguva. You and one of my demon lords will ensure they don't leave the palace, two demon lords and their summoning will patrol the city, two other will guard the leyline while I will visit the main battleground with the rest two of my demon lords."

"As you say, Demiurge-sama."

Demiurge nodded his head and left to the main gate, two demon lords were following him closely from behind.

Demiurge let an evil smile appeared on his lips, everything went well according to plan due to Ainz-sama's item that created the special barrier around the whole city. If not then he had to take more troublesome method that would turn the city into ruin. That would not due, this city was needed to divert the supernatural beings' attention.

He had thought that Ainz-sama's intention were to conquer the world and bring Nazarick to the top, he did not put human into consideration. But since Ainz-sama now had made used of that nun, he then needed to include human into consideration. He could clearly picture how the future unfolded now, but perhaps what he understood was a little part of Ainz-sama's grand plan.

"I have to finish this before Shalltear finished conquering the vampire.." muttered Demiurge.

 **-End Chapter-**

 **To answer your question:  
-About Ainz's level, of course he is level 100.**

 **-I don't read DxD LN.**

 **-About item comparison, I will say that Longinus is on par with god item since they are biblical god's (He is also level 100) strongest weapon he created, true Excalibur is also on par with god item.**

 **-I think Trihexa is stronger than Great Red, that's why I eliminated Great Red first to give more role for Trihexa since it is the beast of apocalypse that truly intent on destroying the world (unlike Great Red), it will make sense to have it confronted Nazarick with all its might.**

 **Thank for your support, until then.**


	7. Chapter 7

**True Overlord**

 **-Chapter 7-**

Susano'o knew when he was facing a battle he could not win, but nonetheless, he kept trying to give his all as he once again covered his body with lightning and wind fully intended on welcoming the incoming attack from the red dragon emperor.

Susano'o raised his lightning covered arm to dodge Draig's sharp claws and swung his left leg aiming the dragon's right stomach while at the same time creating a lightning bolt from the gathering cloud and directed it toward the red dragon emperor. Draig did not stand still as he countered each of Susano'o attempt and sent his own dragon shoot on the lightning bolt, causing a booming sound of the colliding energy. But that was what Susano'o wanted as it allowed both Frey and Mikoto to launch their attack at the dragon's back.

Numerous lightning and wind blades hit Draig's back but he did not grimace over the bruises it left nor did he cared, he had boosted himself enough to not be hurt by their level of attack. Draig's carelessness toward the two women made Susano'o growled, "Damned your cheat-like ability!" he yelled and used his own head to smack Draig's. Of course Susano'o lost due to the different in physical strength, as a result he was being thrown away, and Draig did not stop at that as he pursued the flying god with a ball of condensed energy in both his hand. He appeared above Susano'o and delivered the reddish ball of condensed energy right on Susano'o, it then exploded and caused him to fall hard to the ground, making a booming sound that echoed throughout the battlefield.

"Susano'o-sama!" yelled Mikoto and Frey in unison, they both tried to reach the god of storm and sea but Draig moved faster than the two. Draig appeared above the fallen Susano'o in second and chocked his neck lifting his hurting body so that Draig could see him on the same eye's level.

" **It'd be more interesting if you were to have Kusanagi sword with you,** " said Draig. Susano'o did not respond to his mockery as he spat at his face, dirtying it with the storm god's saliva that mixed with blood.

Draig did not say anything in response to the spat, he also did not bother to recognize the desperate screams of Susano'o's followers and servants. They were readied to attack any time soon as he did not see any skeleton left, the only thing that stopped them was the condition their god faced. One move and the god would be gone. He let a few chuckles escaped his mouth before saying, " **Like what I said to myself before this war started, I will have you killed, and I will not change my mind.** " Draig chuckled again as he prepared his right claws covered with condensed red energy.

" **Susano'o!** " a thunderous sound echoed from the heaven as tremendous waves of black flame transcended from heaven morphing into multiple solid spears toward Draig. Draig did not wafer, " **Amaterasu,** " he muttered but did not comment further because this was well according to plan, as expected of Demiurge, his intelligence was that of a highest caliber. That meant he had to kill this storm god as fast as possible before Amaterasu managed to prevent his intention, with that thought he did not wait longer as he delivered the killing blow. But, that went with a price; as his claws pierced the god's chest, a black spear made of condensed black flame pierced Draig right chest sending him flaying backward. Even though he was heavily wounded, Draig still managed to deliver another kick to the near-dead Susono'o sending him toward three women who had just appeared from a single big teleportation magic.

Susano'o coughed up some blood as the force was sending him away. At least his sisters had come to aid them, too bad he'd not survive long enough to see the end of the war. He let out a few dry laugh as he thought of his bravery.. or stupidity. If only he stalled for a few seconds then he'd not be dying like this. Susano'o sighed and let the darkness welcomed him and slowly his eyes failed him as it were closing.

Amaterasu was mad, no, she was beyond furious. Her eyes did not blink nor were it moving from the dead Susano'o as she caught him in her arms. " **Susano'o..** " she muttered in a soft yet divine voice, soft enough for the people closed by to listen due to her barely constrained anger. However, no response came from the said god as his body started to vaporize into lightning particle that ascended to heaven.

Tsukuyomi felt no different to her sister. This was the first time she had ever seen his brother in this condition. As his sister, it did not dwell well in her heart, the greyish energy that oozing off of her body was the vey indicating of that. Tsukuyomi, despite her always calm and kind demeanor, today she was ready to unleash her wrath to the one who caused her brother's death.

Yasaka could not help herself from feeling guilty. If only she could inform Amaterasu-sama a little faster, perhaps then Susano'o-sama wouldn't have died. She cursed herself for her incompetent but did not let it shown on her face, she still had her daughter to worry about.

" **I will kill that fool. I leave the rest to you, Tsukuyomi.** " Said Amaterasu right after Susano'o body fully disappeared. She did not wait for her sister's response as she vanished and appeared right above the fallen Draig with a bigger spear of condensed black flame, readied to finish him off.

However, someone had managed to catch the spear with his left hand, preventing it from piercing the red dragon emperor. Amaterasu did not feel surprised at all, she instead swung her left leg trying to kick the glasses devil that stood in her way. The man used his right hand to catch his leg, even though the strength behind the kick could shatter a mountain, the man did not show any sight that indicated he was hurt. It made Amaterasu growled as she tried to make some distance between them.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you kill him." Said the man, letting her leg go which put some distance between the two.

"Who are you?" Amaterasu finally asked after a moment of silence, she stopped talking with divine voice as she recognized that the man before her was no doubt very strong, thus deserved to be talk on the same level. "Your aura is that of a devil, worse than devil. But I don't recall there's any devil with a tail like you."

The man let a little gentle smile appeared on his lips as he adjusted his glasses. "I'm Demiurge, you can think of me as a true devil who is the guardian of hell itself. That being the case, I have high resistance to heat and flame. Your flame will hardly work against me, goddess of the sun Amaterasu."

That explained why he was not hurt by the condensed black flame spear. He was the worst opponent she could think of since Amaterasu's main ability was her mastery over black flame. Flame was her domain, fighting someone who's immune to flame would not be easy for her. Meaning, she needed Tsukuyomi's help. With that thought she prolonged the distance and glanced backward toward the main gate of Kyoto, only to find that Tsukuyomi and Yasaka were fighting against two strong monstrous-like devils.

"Your defeat has been decided even before this war started. Though, I did not expect you to be that strong, I have to use all of my strength to prevent your kick from hitting me. Regardless, the outcome will not change." Demiurge said in his always noble voice as he gave a small bottle contained red liquid to the wounded dragon emperor. Much to Amaterasu amazement, the dragon emperor's wounds disappeared soon after, it was like seeing the work of Phenex's tears.

"Amaterasu-sama!"

Amaterasu acknowledged her servants and followers who had gathered behind her, led by Frey and Mikoto. Both Tsukuyomi and Yasaka appeared right after, saying that those two monstrous-like devils only attacked them because they tried to walk in to the city, meaning they would stop if they distanced themselves. Amaterasu nodded her head and shifted her eyes back toward the smiling devil Demiurge and that bastard red dragon emperor.

"You can leave, Draig, it is time for the main event to begin."

Draig chuckled as he heard Demurge's words. He had returned to his balance breaker form, if not for this mortal body then certainly he would ask the devil to let him fight Amaterasu. Ah, perhaps not, Amaterasu gave off energy that stronger than his power in his real body, he'd no doubt end up in defeat if he was to engage her. "I'll watch from afar," he said and flew away.

"Sure," replied Demiurge as he stood before Amaterasu, preventing her from pursuing Draig.

"Move!"

Demiurge smiled. "Let's battle, one on one. I win, I will kill you and have your people serve me, you win, anything you want."

Amaterasu frowned, she was in no position to ignore him. Judging by his confidence and the fact that there're two monstrous devils guarding the gate, she could clearly said that things inside Kyoto were fully under the devil's control; she'd not be surprised if there're more monstrous devils inside the city. Meaning, if she was to command them all to attack then it'd likely be massacre, the end of youkai Kyoto and Shinto pantheon. She did not expect the invaders to be that strong, she had underestimated them; she should have taken this into her own hand since the very beginning, and now she paid the consequence.

The devil proposed a solution that would stop this war with less bloodshed, the best and most logical response was to agree, but there's no guarantee that he'd stay true to his words if she was to lose. But there's no other option, fighting was the only option available. However, she'd not fight him alone. Amaterasu glanced back to her sister, she was the strongest of Shinto gods/goddess second only to her. If the two of them were together then perhaps there was a chance they might win. So, she decided, "I'm in no delusion that I alone can defeat you, more so with the fact that you've high resistance to heat and flame. Two on one, I believe that is only fair I team up with my sister."

Demiurge smiled, he was confident that he could take two of them at once. The sun goddess Amaterasu's level was above ninety, but not beyond ninety five. The moon goddess on the other hand was a little stronger than his devil lord, nothing he could not handle. That was actually the reason why he told her about his high resistance over flame and heat, to make her suggested two on one fight. Actually he did not plan on having two on one fight, but the moment he caught sight of the moon goddess' strength and personality, he came to realize that she fitted the role better than the sun goddess. With her and the kyoto's leader cooperation, the stability of both Shinto pantheon and Kyoto Youkai would be easier to achieve. So in the end he said, "Your reason is understandable, two on one it is then. But the rule is still intact, I win, i will kill you and have your people served me."

"Yasaka, lead the other and stand away from here. Come, Tsukuyomi." Said Amaterasu as she moved a step forward. Both Tsukuyomi and Yasaka nodded their head and did as told; Yasaka instructed Mikoto and others to follow her to create space for the fight that would decide their future, Tsukuyomi took steps forward and stood right beside her sister, both had hope and confidence that they'd be fine.

" **Barrier X, Dimensional Lock.** "

A big square reddish barrier appeared and prisoned the three beings inside of it, preventing them from escape. Demiurge created the barrier and dimensional lock to diminish damage they would cause and preventing anyone from interrupting and cut ways of escape. He's indeed a level 100 guardian, but he's not a fighter like Cocytus or Shalltear, it would be bad if anyone strong interrupted the fight, hence barrier was needed.

Amaterasu took her fighting stance as soon as the devil created the barrier, Tsukuyomi was following her sister lead as she took her own stance. The two strongest of Shinto pantheon were ready to give their all; Amaterasu vanished from her place leaving a swirling black flame behind, while on another hand Tsukuyomi had created an artificial red moon up on the top of the barrier, fully ready to trap the devil in her everlasting illusion.

Demiurge had high resistance to Illusion and mind control, it was below Shalltear's but high enough to withstand an eighth-tier illusion or mind control spell below. But he could sense that he was already trapped inside illusion, this illusion likely was on the same level as a high ninth-tier illusion spell or near tenth-tier level. It would take time to escape this illusion, in the meantime he had to endure whatever they planned to do.

An unseen punch to his stomach sent Demiurge flying away dozens meters backward. He did not sense the attacker, the illusion had messed with his five senses; such a strong and terrifying illusion. Interesting, despite he was being cornered, he was smiling. How long could the moon goddess maintain the illusion? He was seriously curious about it; would he able to escape first or would the illusion dispel itself first?

Demiurge felt his back was being slashed by condensed black flame. He was indeed had high resistance over heat and flame, but that did not mean he could not be hurt by flame. He turned around and used his sharp hard claws to parry an unseen black flame sword, he used his tail to protect his back should the sun goddess decided to attack his back again. He swung his claws and tail attacking nothing, it was annoying, but there's nothing he could do other than that.

Demiurge felt another strong punch hit his head, throwing him to the left until he was stopped by the barrier. Demiurge brought both his hand across his face, trying to protect his face from being hit. However, this time he was being hit from the left, sending him flying away toward another side of the barrier. Numerous black flame spears appeared on top of the barrier and they came aiming his body in tremendous speed. Demiurge sprouted out his wings and avoided the spears, he flew in high speed toward another side of barrier. It's true that he could not sense nor see his opponent, but they were still inside the barrier, and so, " **Triplet Maximize Magic: Devil Judgment!** "

Three layered red magic circles appeared before Demiurge. Numerous red spears made of red fire came out from within it raining everything before him. The spears kept hitting everything before Demiurge for a minute straight, but nothing indicated that he hit the target. Rather than that, he was getting a hard hit on his back instead, making him fell hard on the ground, causing a booming sound and debris to pick up.

 _The illusion becomes annoying_ , thought Demiurge. He increased his magic output and focused his mind solely on breaking the illusion, he had created a dome made of flame and sent it toward his surrounding beforehand so that he would not being distracted while he focused on breaking the illusion.

Outside the illusion effect, Tsukuyomi was sweating bullets from maintaining her illusion, Amaterasu was doing her best to attack the devil while at the same time protecting Tsukuyomi from the undirected attack. It's not that Tsukuyomi became vulnerable when she casted the illusion, but she needed everything she had to trap the devil in her illusion, losing even a little focus would no doubt result with the devil broken the illusion apart.

 **With Draig**

He was right; he'd be defeated if he was to fight the sun goddess amaterasu and the moon goddess Tsukuyomi, and he might be killed for real if that was to happen. He did not know what had happened to those two women, but they had become far stronger than what he used to know. It was hard to believe what he saw: them cornering Demiurge-sama was not something he thought to be possible, and yet it happened.

Draig sharpened his sight to take a better look inside the reddish barrier. It was actually quite funny to see the smart Demiurge-sama being fooled by the moon goddess' illusion, but he knew that the illusion would not last any longer when Demiurge-sama focused his mind on breaking the illusion. He could see that the moon goddess was sweating just to hold the illusion and preventing it from breaking, the same could be said for the sun goddess Amaterasu; her attacks did indeed wounded Demiurge-sama, but it was not enough to defeat him, she needed more power to defeat the true devil.

Draig flapped his wings and got closer to the barrier, it'd be more interesting to watch the fight from close distance.

 **With Yasaka**

Almost all youkai and lesser gods/goddesses were cheering seeing that their leaders was dominating the fight, but Yasaka knew that despite the situation the shinto's leader were actually struggling. She could clearly tell that by just seeing their expression, and the fact that Tsukuyomi-sama was sweating proven her thought even further. Despite her concern and will to help, she knew that there's nothing she could do other than hoping that they'd somehow win.

Yasaka inhaled a deep breath and slowly exhaling it, she then averted her eyes back toward the gate. Her beloved daughter was there inside the city, she could still feel her presence, perhaps it was her mother instinct kicking in, but she did not care about that as happiness washed over her mind. She did not know what she'd do if she lost her only daughter, but there's no need to think about that because her daughter was still there.

Yasaka averted her eyes back toward the barrier. If she could pray then she'd have prayed so that the Shinto leaders could win, but how could they answered her pray when they themselves needed saving? Yasaka started to wonder, if out there existed a god, a true god that was omnipotent and omnipresent?

 **Back inside the barrier**

Tsukuyomi gritted her teeth as she put her all and strengthened the illusion. The devil was stronger and more persistent than she thought. She felt that despite her going all out on maintaining the illusion, it was slowly going to break apart. "Onee-sama, I can't hold it any longer!" she yelled through her teeth, asking her sister to increase her attack.

Amaterasu frowned at hearing her sister words. They had indeed absorbed their parents' power, but that did not mean they got their abilities as well. Hence she could not bring illusion into reality like what her father could, the only things that changed were her overall strength and the energy she had. Thus, Amaterasu started gathering as much energy as she could and converted it into a small condensed black ball that radiated great power.

The small black ball in between her hands had enough power to obliterate the whole Japan. It acted like a super nuclear bomb of human making. She believed that even the god of destruction Shiva, who she believed to be stronger than that devil, would not be able to escape her strongest attack without having at least a heavy wound on his body. She herself would not survive if this ball hit her, but she had countered that with her special barrier just in case the situation such as this occurred. But that went without a price; the black ball took a lot of her power, and the barrier would leave her vulnerable for a while. Meaning, this was her one and only chance, should she fail then that certainly would be their lost.

"Onee-sama, it is breaking!" yelled Tsukuyomi, the artificial red moon that hanging up on top of the barrier was cracking.

Amaterasu heard that cracking sound. She intensified her effort and soon she threw the condensed black ball toward the devil, it happened at the same time with the shattering of the artificial moon; the illusion broken apart the moment Amaterasu's strongest attack headed toward Demiurge in tremendous speed. Amaterasu immediately went toward her sister who had fallen on her knees due to her illusion collapsed, she wasted no more time and casted the barrier to protect her sister and herself from the effect of her attack.

A loud booming explosion happened soon after. It destroyed everything inside the reddish barrier of the devil, it went further and the reddish barrier shattered into pieces, causing a great shockwave after shockwave to hit everything around them. Draig who was closer to them was being thrown away to the nearby hill, and the youkai and lesser gods/goddesses were also being thrown away by the shockwave, they're lucky though, the barrier around the wall had prevented them from experiencing what had happened to red dragon emperor.

The environment had changed into a wasteland. The dome barrier that protecting Amaterasu and her sister disappeared soon after, Amaterasu collapsed to her knees following her sister, she could no longer continue fighting, but her eyes were warily stared at the deep hole ahead of them where her attack took on the devil. The only thing to do now was hoping, hoping that the devil perished from the world of the living.

However, hope was but a hope, it was no more than a single word uttered by a desperate being. A being gracefully floated from inside the hole up onto the air above, a pair of his wings were majestically flapping behind his back. There's no scratch, bruise, wound, or anything that indicated he was gotten hit by her strongest attack, like he was never hit to begin with.

"Impossible.." both Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi muttered synchronically. Their eyes widened and hopelessness was starting to cover their expression. "Impossible.." repeated Amaterasu, still did not believe what she was seeing.

"I underestimated you," started Demiurge as he flew closer toward the goddesses. He had used all of his defensive skills to protect himself, he had even drunk three red potion just to heal the wounds he received. He did not lie if he was to say that another attack of that caliber would end his life; that attack was comparable to a high super tier magic, he was so glad that the sun goddess seemed to not able to create another attack. He would be more careful from now on, beings of this world should not be underestimated, like what his master had said.

Demiurge brought out his sharp right claws and directed it toward the sun goddess. "Like what I said earlier, I will kill you, sun goddess Amaterasu," he said and swung his claw.

"Stop!" yelled Tsukuyomi, making Demiurge stopped his swung an inch before it ended the sun goddess' life. "I will do everything you want, please don't kill my sister!" said Tsukuyomi in desperate tone, she had even gone to kneel before Demiurge with head facing the ground. "Anything you wish, I will do everything!" added her with tears leaking out of her eyelids.

"You will do everything, without hesitation?" asked Demiurge, he had expected her to beg for her sister life, such was her character.

"Everything!"

"What If I ask you to kill yourself?"

"Here, I will offer you my life!"

"If I ask you to torture your people?"

"I-I will do so without mercy!"

"Tsukuyomi.. you don't have to do that."

Tsukuyomi did not respond her sister concern, she gazed up staring straight into the devil eyes. "I will do everything.. everything.."

"I see," Demiurge responded, a smile appeared on his lips as he said that. "I will not kill your sister, but I can't let her free either. She will be sealed, I may free her if you give me your utmost loyalty. How about that?"

Tsukuyomi felt reluctant to reply, but being sealed was better than being killed, so in the end she nodded her head accepting the offer.

"Good," said Demiurge as he retreat his claws and moved his hand into a little distortion in the air, from within it he took a small sealing item and held it above the sun goddess. "You are a strong woman, sun goddess Amaterasu, but for now you have to rest, your freedom is in your sister hand." With that being said, the sun goddess Amaterasu was sealed inside the blue crystal of the devil, he then put it back inside the small distortion.

"Now then," Demiurge said and stared at the moon goddess who was still in her kneeling position. "Your first command as my subordinate: gather all youkai and Shinto pantheon and come to the ex-Kyoto's leader palace. I will announce myself as your new ruler and then we can start bettering the city. And make sure they don't cause trouble, and don't try to rebel."

"Understood."

Draig nodded his head and teleported himself to the main gate. His two devil lords welcomed him and they followed him walking inside the city. It took a while but finally they managed to reach the leader's palace where Iguva and some his devil lords stationed. Iguva greeted him as soon as he walked inside the palace. He was then being guided to where the captives were held.

There were sixteen youkai in total, one was a child and fifteen were her guards. That child was certainly the Kyoto's leader's child, she shared the same hair color and had the same aura as hers. Surely the kyuubi woman would rebel to death if he was to kill her daughter; as long as her daughter was alive then the woman would ensure the stability of kyoto's youkai. "Set them free and let them out of the palace. We will be taking over this place starting today."

"You can't, this is our place!"

Demiurge ignored the child's outburst and walked toward where the throne was set. As soon as he reached the throne he sat on it gracefully. His seven devil lords returned to his side soon after, they stood obediently behind him, ready to attack anyone who wished him harm. Demiurge moved his hand and the gate opened not too far from the throne he sat upon, from within it walked a black haired woman with three pairs of black wings.

"Demiurge-sama," said the woman as she kneeled before Demiurge.

"Raynare, how are you doing?"

"I'm better than ever, my lord. What can I do for you?"

"That's good," said Demiurge as he stood and walked toward the kneeling Raynare. "Follow me. I'm sure Tsukuyomi has finished her job, it is time I introduce myself as their god emperor."

Raynara could not help herself from smiling, her superior was great as always. She stood up and followed him from behind, before asking, "What should I do then, my lord?"

"You of course will be my assistance."

Raynare smiled became wider. She did not feel any regret of being captured days ago, in truth she was so happy now; not only she became strong but also her superior saw her useful, it was so different to her ex-superior back then.

The two walked in silence to the exit of the palace. When they reached the front palace, Tsukuyomi was already there standing in front of many youkai and Shinto gods/goddess. They hid it well, however, Demiurge could clearly see many contempt and hatred being directed toward him, but no one dared to show it openly. As expected of Tsukuyomi, and the youkai's leader too, they handled their people quite well.

"I'm Demiurge," began Demiurge. "Starting today I will become your god emperor."

The impact of his words was amusing to watch. He had to hold himself from smiling, it would not due to his image if he was to do that. Even so, he could not help himself from imagining them being chained and labeled as his object of experiment, the sight would be awesome, his master would no doubt praise his work. However, he could not let his thought became apparent, he would conduct the experiment secretly and maintained good and caring god emperor persona in public. How interesting.

"As you know, I'm ancient devil, you can think of me as true devil or devil god. I'm not like the rest devils that look down on you nor was I like them who want to take advantage of you. I'm but a true devil without subject to rule over. I don't go to the devil because they are corrupt and despicable, I once heard that they massacred the nekushou race, am I mistaken?"

"No!"

"They are despicable!"

"They are disgusting!"

Many more yells were heard but Demiurge ignored those all. He offered them a little gentle smile and waited till the silence reigned over. He continued talking and led their thought to hate devil and fallen angel in general. He reminded them about the fact that many fallen angel liked to rape youkai, and they did that without getting any punishment. He made up story of how he saved Raynare from her worse fate in the hand of male fallen angel.

"I have no intention to actually conquer you, but it is necessary, you will not listen to anyone who is not strong enough to back up his/her words. Some of your leaders are also corrupt, so this conquer is necessary to wipe them out. To prove my words, I will resurrect anyone who are not corrupt and will not rebel, rebellion will only increase the bloodshed which I don't want to shed. I want to make you live in prosperity and find a way to make you Shinto gods/goddesses stop relying your existence from the human's and youkai's veneration. Today I declare the new day for us all, today is the day the Jaldabaoth Empire rises!"

 **Hours later**

Yasaka and Tsukuyomi reluctantly kneeled before Demiurge who was sitting upon a throne inside Yasaka's former palace, Yasaka's former throne. Behind them laid several hundreds of youkai corpses they had gathered so that the devil might start on resurrecting them. "As your instruction, your majesty, we have gathered all available corpses of youkai who we believe will not try to oppose your rule and not corrupt. We'll be happy to see them back to the world of living." Yasaka said as serious as she could. Tsukuyomi did not pay attention to what Yasaka said, her eyes were glued to a small crystal item on the table beside the throne, her sister was sealed inside it. The self-proclaimed god emperor said that the sealing item would not left the table till the day he deemed her effort was enough to free her beloved sister. She had brought the idea of resurrecting her brother to the god emperor, but he needed the body to be able to do so. Meaning, he could not resurrect her brother, it made her hatred toward the red dragon emperor increased tenfold.

"That's good, I'm sure their family will be happy to see them again." Said Demiurge as he brought out wand of resurrection, he stood from his throne and walked toward the pile of corpses. Raynare faithfully followed her superior and both Tsukuyomi and Yasaka stood and walked aside giving space to the god emperor to start working.

Demiurge raised the wand of resurrection and bluish particles started to erupt from the wand. Raynare, Tsukuyomi, and Yasaka held their breath as they witnessed the resurrection process. The bluish particles moved toward the pile of corpses and enveloped all he corpses, the corpses started to glow and slowly, simultaneously, each corpses was starting to regain their life back.

Demiurge saved the wand and moved back toward the throne. He along with the three women watched the corpses returned to the world of living.

"W-wh-where am i?"

"i-I t-thought I have died?"

"T-this is…"

Seeing the confused face of her people, Yasaka asked permission to Demiurge to explain everything. Demiurge allowed her and soon Yasaka began explaining the situation. The realization and understanding started dawning the youkai, they started to avert their attention toward Demiurge who watched everything in silence.

One of them kneeled before Demiurge, another followed the first youkai's lead, another imitated them, and so on until everyone was in kneeling position before Demiurge.

"We will serve you faithfully, my lord!"

Demiurge smiled. Raynare smiled.

 **Next day, Nazarick**

Demiurge was humming in a happy tone as he walked his way toward the throne room. He had done a great work and so eager to tell his master and bathed himself in his praise. Demiurge brought both his hands up and pushed the double door, a majestic and vast room was welcoming his sight as always. He did not waste time and stepped in to the throne room, a happy smile adorned his face.

But suddenly his step came to a halt when his eyes landed upon a petite platinum haired vampire who was standing along the other guardian with a victory smile adorned her thin lips.

"Oya~, we have been waiting you for a while now, Demiurge, having some trouble~?"

"Shalltear," responded Demiurge, his smile disappeared, his lips were twitching in annoyance, his eyes were slightly narrowed, his happiness started to disappear.

He lost to Shalltear of all NPCs? Unbelievable!

 **-End Chapter-**


	8. Intermission 1

**Some characters are taken from other anime, credit goes to their creator.**

 **True Overlord**

 **-Intermission of chapter 1 to 7 -**

There were three kinds of vampires in existance: Pure-Blooded, Half-Vampire, and Servants. Servants were beings that were turned into vampire by the pure-blooded one. Not all the pure-blooded vampire could turn any human into vampire, there were only a handful of them that could do the feat.

Safe to say that Valerie Tepes was not one of those. Despite the blood of nobility that ran through her vein, her status as dhampire preventing her from turning human into vampire. That was perhaps one of the many reasons that most of Tepes family's members refused to acknowledge her as their queen, of course their main reason was that she was a female. It would hurt their pride and history that would no doubt make the Carmila family laughed at the irony befallen to the Tepes Family. Valerie understood that like every Tepes families did, however, she could not fault her parents for birthing a female successor, could she?

Well, at least her half-brother Marius Tepes thought differently, perhaps. In truth, it was him who made her the queen in the first place. After succeeding his coup d'etat and chasing away their father and older brother, Marius had come to her and asked her to be the queen. Apparently, it was because she held the Sephiroth Grail in her body. That was perhaps the reason why he had become soft and kind toward her, so different if she was to compare his treatment toward her prior she awoken the sacred gear and after. Valerie was no fool, she was aware that her brother was just using her, the experiment she had done was the very proof of that; but she couldn't help it, every kind treatment toward her was very much appreciated, even if it was a fake.

Sighing, Valerie continued her walk in a leisure pace exiting the bookstore of the city. She had just bought several mangas and lightnovels she liked, she planned on filling her spare time by reading all these books. The sun shone brightly as usual, she did not feel anything under the sun. Sunlight indeed was the weakness of vampire, but it only affected the lesser vampire, the high level and half-vampire were not affected by that rule, therefore they could walk under the sun just like any other being could.

Valerie's walk came to halt when her red eyes caught sight of commotion inside the busy street of the city ahead of her. It was caused by two beautiful women and a somewhat insect-looking woman that were obviously not human. She recognized the aura of the platinum haired woman, she's definitely a vampire, a very strong vampire, stronger than even the vampire queen Krul-sama. Valerie knew she'd be in a troublesome situation should she go there, she knew that she should turn around and take another route.. and yet she stood still in frozen, she could not move even a little part of her muscle. It all was caused by the fact that the platinum girl had disappeared from there right when she saw her, and the fact that there was a very strong presence right behind her.

"Oya~.. half-vampire, it is the first time I meet such being. What are you doing here among the human~?"

Her playful yet angelic voice would make people wanted to hear it as often as possible, but it sent shiver down her spines. She wanted to reply as polite as possible, however, her mouth went against her will, making her in complete silence, like a mute human. Fear started to fill her heart, how could she leave this place with her life intact?

A cold yet smooth and soft hand landed on her neck, it caressing her neck before moving to her right cheek. She felt another hand moved downed her back, before it finally stopped on her left waist. Then a soft, wet thing landed on her right side of her neck; she knew that she was being licked. She was being licked! And yet she could do nothing, her body was still in paralysis, her voice refused to come out. "I like your smell~" and Valerie wanted to faint.

But she could not, despite she willed it. More so with those two women glancing her way, with human on their stomach and mouth, they were eating human, while they're still alive too! Now she wanted to vomit, but again she could not. And the worst part was, they were now walking her way!

"You have never seen someone eats human while they are alive, have you~?"

Her eyes widened, again. She had forgotten about the vampire behind her for a moment, perhaps that terrifying sight had taken her whole attention and left her vulnerable to the vampire. It's clearly not because her body had somehow enjoyed the touching of the woman, nor was because the sensation of being licked felt nice! The human eating sight was just that terrifying! It horrified her!

"Or, you want to be eaten instead~?"

Just right after those words left the vampire's mouth that she felt the sharp teeth were touching her neck, ready to bite her. "W-wh-whaa—that was the only voice she could utter before it failed her again, and she was glad that the teeth had yet to pierce her skin, but the vampire's left hand had moved onto her left breast, she was groping her! She could clearly feel that the heat had taken over the fear, and there's no doubt that her cheeks were reddening. And those two women were getting closer too!

"You're tense, let's make you relax, shall we~?" the vampire did not wait her response and soon her sharp canines teeth pierced her skin sucking her fresh blood. As the blood left her body, she began feeling hazy.. and yet she was moaning, the feeling she felt was like that of ecstacy. Just then darkness was starting to consume her, Valerie fell into unconsciousness soon after.

Solution and Entoma stopped before the petite vampire that was still holding the unconscious half-vampire. All human behind had fallen asleep due to Entoma's insect's toxic that polluted the air, some of the human had been eaten. There's no doubt that the human's police or their government would take notice soon, but of course they would not find any logical answer regarding this mass blackout phenomenon.

"When and where will we start, Shalltear-sama?" asked Solution with a satisfactory smile plastered on her lips. She's full, and it made her very happy.

"Shall we tell Ainz-sama about those human?" Entoma threw the bone and gazed up at her superior without ever blinking.

"There's no need to bother Ainz-sama with this mundane thing, we shall not bother Ainz-sama if it's not important and necessary."

"Ainz-sama did tell us not to harm innocent human," replied Entoma.

"They are hardly innocent, they looked at us with lustful eyes, I think that is counted as a sin." Solution said. "Beside, there're more than seven billions human there in this world, surely losing some of them will not be noticed."

Shalltear nodded her head agreeing with Solution. "They are sinner, they worship fake gods. Come, we will visit this woman's residence, I will have to teach her a few things before she can fully join my bride~"

Entoma and Solution nodded their head and followed the vampire guardian, they walked in leisure pace elegantly like they're the owner of the street they walked upon.

 **ooOoo**

Valerie was not a lesbian, she was sure that she was normal. Even though she had never going out with a male, but she firmly believed that she had no interest in female body. There's no doubt about that, she had seen many naked women and none of them could flush her face. She's hundred percent a normal woman!

Or so she thought.

..yet, she could not help but enjoy the pleasure caused by the petite vampire as she kissed her lustfully, with both her hands playing on both her nipples. They both naked, and Valerie somehow did not mind it at all.

Shalltear Bloodfallen. That was the name of this beautiful, crazy strong vampire. She did not know how she came to know her name, but what she understood was she just knew it, like it was something normal as seeing sunrise. And she was her master too! Again, Valerie did not know since when and how she became the platinum haired vampire's servant, but it just happened. As soon as she got her consciousness, at that time that she knew she was her master.

She hypothesized that it was the effect of being turn into a whole vampire. Yes, she remembered everything that was happening before she lost her consciousness. It terrified her to remember about it, but her master had distracted her mind and gave her a deep kiss and it now had continued this far.

Valerie let another moan of pleasure escaped her mouth. Shalltear-sama had moved on her breast, she's sucking her right breast and played her right hand on her left. It felt nice, she liked the feeling, and her body was getting hotter too.

"Memorize this all so you can become a good bride~" said Shalltear-sama in her usual playful yet sensual voice in between her breath.

Valerie could not find words to reply and only nodded her head in obedience. And then Shalltear-sama started to move downed on her lower part, she caressed her womanly part for a moment which sent her a greater pleasure than before.

Just then she felt like her body being hit by a bolt of lightning that paralyzed her. She could not hold herself from opening her mouth, "Ahhnn.. i-it's g-good! Sh-Shalltear-s-sama.. ahnnn.."

 **Later on**

Shalltear elegantly sat on the single-seat of the expensive-looking sofa inside Valerie's guest room, both Solution and Entoma were sitting on the sofa on her right side, Valerie was faithfully standing on her left side. They were talking about how to finish their job. Actually the first instruction had been fulfilled, Shalltear had gotten the general idea about the vampire's strength. However, that brought her to the second instruction: to take over them should they were not strong enough to pose a threat to Nazarick.

"I heard that Demiurge-sama has decided to take over the Kyoto youkai faction."

Shalltear raised her eyebrow at those words. "Did Ainz-sama ask him that~?"

Solution shook her head. "Ainz-sama did not give him any real instruction. What I know is that Ainz-sama said 'you know what you have to do' to Demiurge-sama."

"And he decides to take over those youkai~?"

"Knowing Demiurge-sama, it must have been a little part of his plan. Only Ainz-sama and Albedo-sama can see through his great plan."

Shalltear did not comment on that one. Even though what Solution had said was true, there's no way she'd nodded her head agreeing with her, it was no different than admitting that her intelligent was below that big-mouthed gorilla. There's no way she'd admit that to anyone! It was just like admitting her defeat.

"I then have to finish this faster than Demiurge can, I want to be the first guardian to offer Ainz-sama glory and victory, he would certainly praise me more and then he will hug me, kiss me, and soon he will make me his first wife~ ah~ it's so wonderful~"

Solution could only smile at hearing her superior words, Entoma did not say anything, her never changing expression was always intact.

"If that is the case then we have to act as soon as possible," said Solution after Shalltear had stopped fantasizing.

"A-about that," said Valerie in stuttered voice, she stopped in all sudden when all eyes stared at hers. She gulped and started to continue her words, "Next night, my half-brother Marius Tepes will house a meeting of which will be attended by all adult noble males of Tepes Family. I think it would be best to make them submit while they are in one place."

Shalltear pondered about it for a few second, "It is a good idea, I don't like wasting time and let Demiurge finishes faster than me. So we will attack them when they are all in one place, but we will not wait for next night."

Those statements caught all women's attention. Shalltear let her vampire smirk appeared, "Valerie, host the meeting this very night. Tell your brother that you will step down and make him the real ruler of Tepes Family, tell him that you want to live a normal life, tell him that you'll not mind to do everything he'll say to have a normal life. I'm sure he will not complaint and would even arrange the meeting himself~" Shalltear ended her instruction with a proud smile, she must be looked so smart for getting those smiles from Solution and Valerie; Entoma couldn't smile. As expected of her, Ainz-sama would be so proud of her when she told him her idea.

"As expected of my master. Well then Shalltear-sama, I'll excuse myself to do the task, I'll make sure Marius hosts the meeting."

Shalltear nodded, "See to it then, return as soon as you done~"

 **ooOoo**

Marius Tepes sat on his chair inside his office. He had just return from talking with one of Rizevim's servants. The Lucifer was really serious about reviving the evil dragons, and his half-sister's longinus made it possible. At first he wanted just to force his sister into it, but he changed his mind, Sephiroth Grail put much pressure in one's mind. Although that would be good for him once the time for him to extract the sacred gear did come, but things would be better if he had his sister's cooperation. That was the reason why he had become nothing but a good brother for her, he had even placed her as the queen of Tepes Family after he succeeded on coup d'etat-ing his father. She was the queen in name only though, he was the actual leader.

But he had stumbled upon an interesting fact after the long research about the sephiroth Grail: It was consisted of three holy grails. That meant it could be divided into three, and that Rizevim asked one of it. It was fine, Marius would allow Rizevim to get one, he would have one, and another one would remain in his sister. Although he would like to have two, he wanted Valerie to be available for him. He had locked his desire for long, but he could not keep it any longer; he liked Valerie, he desired her body, her heart, her mind, he wanted her to submit to him.. he wanted her to be his woman. Perhaps his desire was the real reason of why he had become soft to her, perhaps not.

Marius shook his head trying to throw away the pictures of the very naked Valerie playing with her big breast from his mind. He then returned his attention back on the paper he held. Marius was now in dilemma, should he tell Rizevim all the result of the experiments or should he keep some for himself? The most logical answer was to keep some for himself, there's a chance that Rizevim would betray him. And Marius was certainly not stupid, thus he decided to hide some important things from the son of Lucifer's eyes.

A sudden knock at the door widened Marius's eyes. It seemed he had been so focus on hiding the papers that he failed to sense the presence of his sister. _It will not happen anymore_ , he convinced himself and said, "Come in, dear sister."

Valerie opened the door and walked into his office. Marius stared at her beautiful eyes after doing a little check up on her voluptuous body. "It is nice to have you here, sister. Please have a seat," Marius said and pointed his hand to the empty chair before his desk. "What can I do for you?"

Valerie smiled. "I know about that discovery, brother."

"Care to elaborate, dear sister?"

"About my sacred gear consists of three important parts. You are planning on extracting it, aren't you?"

Marius tensed, but he hid it well with his gentle face. "That's true, I plant on taking two parts of it. But please listen to what I will tell you dear sister: I have no intention to see you suffer, the reason I will take two of that is to stop using you on the experiment of reviving evil dragons. I don't want to include you in any of my experiment, I care too much for you to keep using you. Believe me, Valerie, I have no bad intention."

Valerie smiled, again. "I believe you, brother, that is why I come to you. I have decided to step down from the throne. You are the actual leader, you deserve the throne. I have no interest to be the queen any longer, I want to live a normal, comfortable life. Of course I don't mind having parts of my sacred gear taken, as long as I get to keep my life, that is."

Marius held his smile from appearing, his sister had just made things easier for him. He did not waste the time he spent on caring her, perhaps she also had grown a special feeling for him too. Apart of his mind told him that there was something wrong with her sister but he ignored it. Valerie did never lie, she always stayed honest.. that was also the reason why he had come to like her. "I understand," Marius finally said, this time he let a gentle smile appeared on his lips. "I promise that I will not endanger your life."

Valerie nodded her head. "Because of that brother, can you please arrange the meeting tonight? Tomorrow I want to stay at my human-friends home for a few days, but I want to crown you myself so I hope you don't mind to host the meeting."

"Human-friends, male?"

"No, they are all female, it is nice meeting them."

"I see," Marius responded, somewhat happy. He'd have gone to kill her friends by himself if they were male, but it's good to hear that they were female.

Marius offered his sister another gentle smile. "I will host the meeting, on the midnight."

"I'm so happy to hear that, brother." Valerie said and stood up. "I have to return and prepare the speech that I want to deliver in the meeting, I will see you later, brother." She said and walked to the door.

Marius watched as his sister walked to the door. He narrowed his eyes when he finally realized that something was indeed wrong with his sister; he could not smell her humanity. "Valerie!" yelled Marius, making Valerie stopped.

"Yes, brother?" asked Valerie as she turned her sight to her back.

"What happen to you? I can't smell your humanity at all, and your vampire aura has gotten stronger too."

"I have been exercising in controlling my aura ever since I found the truth, but when I completely hide my human aura, my vampire aura becomes stronger."

"I see," Marius nodded his head in understanding. "You can leave, be on time this midnight. And please inform the guard that I require his presence."

"Of course, brother."

Marius watched as his sister left. Her thighs were smooth, and her ass was nice too. Marius shook his head to erase his perverted thought of his sister, again. "I'm doing right by not forcing Valerie," he said in a low voice.

"My Lord."

Marius looked down at the guard who had just entered and was kneeling himself a few feet from the door. "Inform all the nobles that their presences are required this midnight. Make sure to tell them that I will punish anyone who comes late."

 **oo-Later, midnight-oo**

Four women were walking in a leisure pace toward the castle-like building which stood strongly hundreds meters ahead of them. One of them had a long platinum hair, two of them were blondes with short and long hair, and another one had black hair. Obviously, none of them were human.

The four came to a halt when a purplish portal appeared a few feet in front of them. From within it walked two beautiful women cladded in maid outfit. One of them had cold eyes and long black haired tied in ponytail, while another one had blonde haired and wore a glasses. "It is nice to see you, Shalltear-sama. Ainz-sama has instructed us to assist you in your task." The woman with glasses said.

"Yuri, Narberal," replied Shalltear. "Does it mean that you two have finished your task?"

"Yes, Shalltear-sama."

"Those bugs and black bugs are weak."

Shalltear frowned for a second before smiling again, "At least you are not guardian.." she muttered to herself and walked toward the two new comers. "Let us going then, it is not good to make them wait~"

Yuri and Narberal nodded and walked alongside the vampire guardian.

"It is nice to have you join us, sister. And Narberal, who are that bugs and black bugs?" asked Solution in interested voice.

"Bugs and black bugs," came the reply, stoic as always.

Yuri sighed and started explaining the bugs and black bugs things to Solution and Entoma, Valerie too was listening interestingly to the pleaides.

"I wonder how they'd taste.." murmured Entoma.

"I cannot disagree with you, Entoma, but sadly I can't differentiate the taste of the meal I eat."

"Well, at least you can taste their cheerful yell."

"That is right, Narberal, their cheerful yell and struggle are so tasteful."

The pleaides kept talking while Valerie obediently listened to them all. Shalltear joined the conversation every now and then, and no one bothered to ask Valerie to speak. Narberal did not interested in knowing the new bride of Shalltear, Yuri was just Yuri, Solution preferred talking to Narberal and Entoma about food and things, and Entoma was happily telling the taste of the meat she ate noon prior to her sisters. Valerie felt like she did not exist at all, and fortunately for her, Yuri noticed her expression.

"So, you are Shalltear-sama's new bride.. what is your name?" asked Yuri in polite and warm voice.

Valerie quickly shifted her eyes to the glasses maid, "V-Valerie Tepes."

"You have a good name, and please don't mind my sisters.. they just don't care about the others."

Valerie nodded her head, a small smile appeared on her lips, at least one of them was kind.

They continued walking for a few minutes until they arrived before the big double doors of the castle. Shalltear stopped walking, making the other to stop as well. She raised her hand and summoned her bride, ten of beautiful women cladded in white one piece dress appeared soon after. Shalltear instructed them to look and kill any being that were spying on them, the brides nodded their head and left. Then Shalltear shifted her eyes toward Valerie and said, "Come, lead us, Valerie~"

 **ooOoo**

A large hall, large enough to accommodate a thousand people. There were ten pillars shouldering the high ceiling. Four chandeliers were hanging on each pillar, making it forty in total. There was no chair other than the one above the staircase, which was dedicated for the lord of this castle. Even though there were so many figures inside this hall, the room was quiet, as though voice was not allowed to come. Standing atop of the staircase, a few feet before the throne, was no other than Marius Tepes, his red eyes were staring at the mass who were standing in the right and left side of the red carpet. They were all the nobles of the Tepes Family, their number is fifty four, of course none of them was female.

It had been five minutes since the midnight, and yet Valerie had not come. Why was she late? Did she change her mind? Marius considered a few logical reason of why his sister late, and decided to wait a bit longer.

"Forgive me my lord, but can we begin this meeting?"

Marius turned his attention to the eldest of the vampire inside this hall. His name was Albert Vladi, he was born in the era of queen Krul Tepes, the true ruler of all vampire. The fatherly looking vampire was not loyal toward him, but he would not betray him either; Albert true loyalty was to the true queen of the vampire, the daughter of Vampire Father, Krul Tepes. Marius understood that he was important to vampire race, that's why he held him in high regard. "We will have to wait for my sister's arrival, Albert," so he replied in polite tone.

Fortunately, they did not wait for more longer. The guard had just announced the arrival of Valerie Tepes along with five women. Marius let a gentle smile appeared on his lips as the double doors of the hall were opened. Walking toward him was Valerie along with five women that obviously not human.

"My apologize for being late, brother."

All vampires turned their eyes toward the comers. Marius himself was observing them seriously. Four of those women were incredibly beautiful, another one was.. unique. He didn't not know the other four women's race but he had no doubt that the platinum haired woman was a vampire, a very strong vampire. "Who are those women, Valerie?" asked Marius in a very serious tone.

Valerie smiled, she moved to the platinum haired girl's left side. "This is Shalltear-sama, she is my master. These four are Shalltear-sama acquaintances."

If he was not wary before then Marius was so wary now. He did not misheard what his sister had said. "What do you mean? Explain!" Marius demanded.

"Ah, you see.. I was lying when I said I have been exercising to control my aura. The reason of why you can't sense a part of human in me is because I'm no longer a dhampire, my master has turned me into her servant."

Marius's body was shaking, "Did you lie when you said you want to crown me yourself?" asked him in a low voice.

"Of course, brother. Shalltear-sama asked me to host the meeting, so I came to you." Valerie replied with her innocent smile.

All the vampires started to throw insult at Valerie when she said that, but her eyes were fully on Marius, waiting his response.

"I see.." muttered Marius darkly. "Capture Valerie and kill al—

Thud!

—Marius' head hit the floor, a swirl of vermillion flame appeared out of nowhere and ate his head and body till nothing remained, the riot came to stop and silence reigned over the whole hall. All vampires' eyes widened in horror as they witnessed what had just happened before them.

"I will not kill him right away if he was to yell or show me some interesting expressions~" said Shalltear as she seated herself on the throne. No one noticed her movement until she said those words and sat comfortably on the throne.

"L-Lord Marius.."

"Y-you killed him.."

"Kill her!" one of the vampire who had more self-control yelled, prompting many vampire to sprout out their wings and started attacking. The man himself was flying toward Shalltear, but he stopped half-way as his body was engulfed by lightning, turning him into smoldering ashes.

"I will name them lost bug," said Narberal as lightning filled the room hitting anyone who was sprouting out their wings, turning them into ashes. That was one of Narberal's strongest spell, **Twin Maximize Magic: Lightning Field** , a highest level of eighth-tier magic.

Silence returned back to the hall. Out of fifty four vampire, only twenty two remained standing on the floor. Their bodies were shaking, one by one they started to fall. Narberal ignored them all and walked toward Shalltear, Valerie and the other pleaides followed her lead.

"Good job, Narberal. Now then, let me introduce myself~" Shalltear said when the five women stood near her. "I'm Shalltear Bloodfallen, the true vampire. Kneel, acknowledge me as your true ruler!"

At first no one moved, but when Albert took kneeling position, all vampires started to follow his lead. "We will do our best to serve you, our queen."

"Good. By tomorrow I want all the Tepes Family know that I'm their new ruler. Now leave."

Albert and the rest vampires nodded their head and vanished immediately, leaving the six women in this large hall.

"Pardon me Shalltear-sama, but isn't it better to capture the leader and send him to Neuronist Painkill or Demiurge-sama?" asked Solution.

Shalltear blinked. "H-he's weak, he has nothing that will benefit Nazarick."

"I understand."

"When will we move to Carmila family, Shalltear-sama?" Valerie asked in curious tone.

"Tomorrow. From what I saw in your memories, they will acknowledge me as their ruler once I kill their current queen, it will be a lot easier.. no need to kill many of them~"

As they were talking about their plan of tomorrow, nine of Shalltear's brides came in to the hall. They brought along two heavily wounded and unconscious men. "We encountered three spies. We managed to capture two while another one managed to flee with a heavy wound on his body, we had no doubt he'd die on his own. In doing so, we lost one of us. We apologize for our incompetent, my lady."

Shalltear frowned. "Bring them here, awake them."

Once the two devils opened their eyes, Shalltear stared dangerously at their eyes, making them fell into her hypnosis. Though, after two minutes of interrogation Shalltear lost her patient and destroyed their heads. "Useless insects!" she growled in anger.

 **Somewhere Unknown**

No light, total darkness, nothing could be seen.. yet, one could very well sense the overwhelming presence that washed over the whole space. The presence felt dark, evil, and sinister.

Trihexa was not a mindless beast like the world known it for. He was an intellectual being, just like any other beings, the only thing that made him different was that he liked destruction and chaos, and he found joy in doing that. It was biblical god's fault for describing him as the mindless beast, he resented that fool god for that. To go as far as sealing him, and sacrificed himself in the process, truly such annoying god the biblical god was! If only he was still alive then he would find to it that the god died painful death in his hand. That's how much he hated that fool.

Trihexa let an annoyed roar escaped his middle head. The seal that sealed him was slowly losing its strength, but still too strong for him to rip it apart. But it was okay, he had a loyal servant who was working to free him. It might take time, but soon he'd get back his treasure freedom.

Trihexa let a roar escaped all his mouths and began to concentrate to reach his faithful servant.

 **ooOoo**

Euclid Lucifuge. He's the brother of Grayfia Lucifuge, and was the servant of Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Though, that was a façade. His real master was a being that far above Rizevim, his master was the strongest being in all existence. He had been his master servant ever seen he could control his power, since then he had become a better devil under his master guidance.

Euclid stole glance at his _master_ who was staring at the chessboard. He had no doubt that the man was thinking of his goal, the illusionary goal, the goal he had crafted for him ever since he started serving under the son of Lucifer. Rizevim thought that he was the manipulator here, yet he did not aware that he was being manipulated too. It was actually quite funny, he wanted to be there when time for the truth came just to see the reaction on the man's face.

"What do you think, Euclid?"

"It may be a good move to see the vampire who has killed Marius and taken over the Tepes Family, but waiting is better, it will be more interesting if that vampire decides to take over the whole vampire and werewolf too."

"You are right, it will be more interesting if the vampire decided to take over everything. Though, what happen to the devils? Are they killed, or captured? What of that vampire's subordinate?"

"They are captured, at least that is what the survivor said before I killed him. He did not able to say about that vampire's subordinate, he only said 'Marius is killed and my friends are captured'."

"Hm.. it hardly matter, they are not useful at all. They may be killed once the vampire realizes that they have no knowledge about their true leader and the reason of them spying the vampire. It may be better if they come to believe that the new devil faction is their allegiance"

"Shall we ensure that to happen?"

"Ah, no, it is not necessary, let them come to their own conclusion."

"I understand."

Euclid let his gentle smile plastering his lips, mirroring the one wore by Rizevim. He reached for the wine bottle and poured it into the empty glass of the old devil faction's leader.

" _ **Euclid.**_ _"_

Euclid blinked his eyes and smiled, "I will check the other old maou to inform them about this, I believe you want to have words with them?"

"Yes, please bring them to me."

Euclid nodded his head and went out of the room. He closed the door and started walking toward the exit of this underground.

" _Yes, master, it has been two months since you last contacted me, what shall I do this time?"_

" _ **I can't sense Great Red's presence. Find the reason.**_ _"_

" _Can it be he simply left to another universe?"_

"…"

" _My apologize, I'm used to remember that because of Rizevim's constant monologue."_

" _ **You are forgiven. I was thinking of finding another servant just to bring your sense back to you; crossing the border between universes is impossible, I have done it if it is possible. Now back to the topic, find the reason of why I can't sense Great Red and increase your effort in freeing me, my gut has been telling me that some interesting things will happen soon.**_ _"_

" _Ah, about that, there is an unfamiliar strong vampire that has taken over the Tepes Family. I believe that she/he will move to seize control over the Carmila Family too."_

" _ **Can it be that vampire is Krul Tepes? That little girl is Allucard's daughter after all. That sadistic Vampire Father has offered his life to me so that I don't kill his only daughter and stop destroying their castle. Knowing her father's strength, it is natural for her to have the power that will make all vampires listen to her.**_ _"_

" _Well, Krul Tepes has indeed united the vampire under her control, but she disappeared about more than thousand years ago, making the vampire lost the only thing that can unite them. We later discovered that she was sealed inside a coffin under her castle, and the seal has yet to be broken. So that vampire is certainly not Krul Tepes."_

" _ **Well, whatever. Go see Great Red and set me free.**_ _"_

" _Understood."_

Euclid raised his hand and a magic circle started to surround him. _I need to make Rizevim to work harder,_ thought Euclid before he disappeared from the underground hallway.

 **Next day, Rumania**

It did not take long for Albert to convince all the members of Tepes Family to accept Shalltear as their new ruler. The strongest guardian pleased with his job and thus entrusted him to be the leader of Tepes Family, he would answer directly to her alone. Since there's no damage done, Shalltear, pleaides, and Valerie had left Marius' castle to head to Transylvania Castle. Shalltear had changed her mind, she would force Krul Tepes to come out of her coffin to convince Carmilla's queen to submit to her. Ainz-sama would be very proud of her for conquering the vampire without fighting them. Just by thinking that made her wet a little.

"What's wrong, Shalltear-sama?"

"Nothing. Let us be hurry, the sooner we arrive the better it is~"

All women nodded their head and increased the pace of their walk.

Transylvania Castle was the castle of the ruler of the whole vampire, that was the reason why none of Carmilla's and Tepes's leader ever claimed the castle as their own. Even though their opinion was mostly different, but in this regard they were all in agreement.

It took a while, but finally the group of six women managed to enter the holy ground of vampire faction. They did not bother to check the castle and went straight to the underground of the castle where the coffin was placed.

Shalltear did not need to be told where the coffin was, she had known its place from Valerie's memories. The girl often came here to visit the coffin and brought virgin woman for the queen. That's right, Kruel Tepes was not sealed by someone else, she sealed herself inside the coffin, that's why no one could open it from the outside.

The underground was as large as the hall of Marius' castle. There were fifty chandeliers in this large hall, but the one that attracted their attention was the black double doors on the corner of the underground hall. Shalltear led the girls to that doors, the door opened itself as soon as Shalltear stood in front it, and she did not waste time and entered the room.

There was only one candle inside the room, it was placed slightly above the black coffin that was connected to the wall. The coffin was chained, but it was not locked.

"Ah.. Valerie, come inside, the coffin is not locked, I have been waiting for you now."

That was the voice that came out of the coffin. There was no doubt that it was the queen's voice. Shalltear turned her eyes toward Valerie, "I don't know that she allows you to enter her coffin~?"

"She never allowed me, I always brought a virgin unconscious woman once a month and waited here until she came out. In return she taught me how to control my sacred gear and power, I don't really know what happen to the women I brought here though. This is the first time she asks me to come inside."

"Oya~ hm.. very well then, wait here.. I will enter, I feel something wrong inside~"

Valerie nodded her head and watched as Shalltear destroyed the chain and opened the coffin. Empty, the inside of the coffin was just a portal to another room. Shalltear did not care and walked straight into the portal, the coffin closed itself after that.

The first thing welcomed her sight was a petite naked pink haired vampire on top of a naked blonde haired vampire above the king-size bed. The petite vampire stopped doing whatever she's doing and glanced backward as soon as she felt Shalltear's presence. "Vale.. who are you? Where is Valerie?" asked the girl, confused.

Shalltear did not give any response, she stared intensely at the girl. "So that is why I felt something wrong a moment earlier."

Krul Tepes tensed, the woman was stronger, stronger than herself. She moved from atop of her servant and took a fighting stance, she did not care that she was naked.

Shalltear did not care about the girl's stance, she kept walking toward the girl.

Krul frowned and cover her right fist in crimson aura and shot toward the platinum haired vampire. Shalltear caught the fist without flinching, making Krul widened her eyes. "That is not how you should please a woman," said Shalltear in a disappointment tone.

"Huh..?"

"Be grateful, I will show you how to please the woman." Shalltear said and forced Krul into her embrace. She licked her face and captured her thin lips. Shalltear pressed further inside Krul mouth and started to conquer her oral cavity while at the same time giving her some pleasure.

Even though she was caught off guard by the vampire but Krul was still trying to overpower the woman. She was not someone to be dominated, she was the one who dominated the other. And yet, no matter how hard she tried to win, the girl overpowered her.. she couldn't push her tongue and was being pushed instead. However, even if she was being dominated, it felt really nice. The woman who was kissing her was an expert, she had never felt this kind of feeling before!

The kiss last quite long. Shalltear threw the girl on top of the bed after the kiss was broken—Krul's servant had left the bed the moment Krul left her side, she stripped herself and went forward on top of the flushed girl. "You are still an amateur in this art, let this master teach you how to do it properly~"

"Yes, p-please teach this amateur, master!"

 **Later, outside**

"What are they doing there?" asked Solution in wonder.

Valerie shook her head, "I don't know."

The waiting continued for more minutes until finally the coffin was opened again. From within it came out three people. Valerie recognized the last one as the woman she once brought to Krul-sama. _So she turned her into her servant, huh?_

"Krul will handle everything," Shalltear said as soon as she stood near Valerie. "We will prepare the castle to be functioned again, Valerie, call for the other aids to clean the castle."

"Wait, Shalltear-sama! Will not we come to Carmilla que—

"That is not necessary," said Krul, preventing Valerie from finishing her question. "There's no need for master to handle such thing. Tonight all the vampire will bow before master, I will make sure none of them rebel."

"Like what she said, let us go to the throne room and leave Krul to her job~" Shalltear said and walked out of the room, prompting the other to follow her lead. While Shalltear and the other were heading to the throne room, Krul was walking out of the castle, fully intending on making all vampire bowed before Shalltear.

"I don't understand. Why Krul-sama called you master, Shalltear-sama?" asked Valerie as they entered the throne room.

"Just like you, she is still an amateur; so I teach her how to be good, and she starts to call me master right away~"

Valerie's face turned red at listening to her master explanation. _So basically the whole vampire falls to Shalltear-sama due to sex.. a lesbian at that..? It has never crossed my mind that Krul-sama is that pervert.. like.. seriously? That means that all the women i brought for her was to.. satisfy her? That means that the reason why i was called into the coffin a moment earlier is to satisfy her.. too?_

 **Later at night**

Shalltear watched as many vampires from both family kneelt before the throne where she sat upon. Krul, Valerie, and the pleaides were standing on her right and left side. They were all looking at the vampires who were pledging their loyalties toward her, the new ruler of the whole vampire race.

"I acknowledge you all as my servants, you will do well in serving me. Now go, have everything in order!"

The vampires nodded their heads in unison and left, leaving their new queen along with her closest servants.

"Master, what will you plan to do about the werewolf?"

Shalltear shifted her sight toward Krul Tepes. "Werewolf? Hm, wait, let me report to my lord."

Shalltear casted **message** spell silently.

" _Yes, Shalltear, what is it?"_

" _Ainz-sama, I have conquered the whole vampire already. The casualties are only thirty three vampires, though I have yet to do anything regarding vampire's natural enemy, the werewolf. So, Ainz-sama, what should I do? Should I conquer the werewolf too~?"_

" _As expected of my strongest guardian, you have exceeded my expectation. Very well, go ahead conquer them. Is there anything I need to know?"_

" _Emm.. there were devils spying around the vampire territory. My brides have taken care of them but I think there are more of them watching the vampire area from afar~"_

" _I see.. em, Shalltear, I will have Albedo turn off the security system and please open the gate right to the guild master room in one minutes, after that tell all pleaides to return through it."_

" _May I know why, Ainz-sama~?"_

" _It will not be good if the devil aware of the connection between you and pleaides. And make sure that the information about pleaides assisting you is kept hidden. Kill any vampire that can't keep the secret. I will provide with three shadow demons to help."_

" _Understood, I will do as you say, Ainz-sama~"_

" _Good, take care, Shalltear."_

" _Ah~ Ainz-sama, you are worried about me.. I'm so happy my lord~"_

" _U-umu, take care."_

Shalltear let a victorious laugh escaped her mouth, making the other to look at her. Shalltear stopped her laughing and turned her eyes to the four pleaides. "Ainz-sama wants you to meet him," she said.

The pleaides smiled at hearing that, except Entoma. Being summone by their supreme being was the happiest thing out of all.

Shalltear opened the gate after one minutes passed. All four pleaides entered the gate without any hint of hesitation. Right after they left, three shadow demons came out of the gate, they immediately disappeared into Shalltear's shadow. ( **AN: It is said that vampire has no shadow, but in the anime I saw Shalltear has shadow when she called her servant, some of the servant came from the shadow under her feet.** )

Shalltear then turned her eyes back toward Krul who was waiting for her answer. "We will bring werewolf to their knees," she said.

 **Three days later, Nazarick**

The tenth floor of the great tomb of Nazarick was silence as ever. Shalltear Bloodfallen walked along its great hall toward the guild master room where her beloved master was occupying. She had left every work to Kruel Tepes, Valerie Tepes, and Elmenhilde so that she could finish her task faster than Demiurge could. It was perhaps cheating, but it was not her fault that her vampire subjects were good and useful. She was firmly believed that Demiurge had not done his part yet, if not then certainly he would have already told Ainz-sama as of now and Ainz-sama would have called a meeting among the guardians and accordingly she would have been called. But none of it happened, meaning, she would be the first guardian to offer their master victory and glory. Of course she did not count the Pleiades, they're not guardian and their task was not that great as hers. She's already wet down there just by thinking the praise her beloved master would give her. Ah.. how wonderful it was.

Shalltear stopped before the majestic door and raised her hand pushing the door. She walked in to the guild master room with a bright smile on her pale thin lips. She could clearly see that her beloved master was standing in front of the picture of the supreme beings that hanging beautifully on the wall. She ignored the fact that big-mouth gorilla Albedo was standing beside him and lunged herself toward her master hugging his majestic form from behind. "Ahn.. Ainz-sama~.. I have missed you so much~"

"Sh-Shalltear, why are you here?"

"Of course I want to see your beautiful figure, Ainz-sama~" answered Shalltear as she rubbed her face against Ainz's back.

Dark aura started to engulf Albedo's body as she witnessed the blasphemous sin before her very eyes, her body was shaken in a constrained anger. "Shalltear," called Albedo with a sweet smile, so sweet that made Ainz shivered and Shalltear to smile a victorious smile. "I think you have lost your mind, why don't you go to my sister and see to it that you're cured?"

"Oya~ you're there this whole time, loud-mouth gorilla~? My bad for not sensing your presence sooner~"

"Why you.. Lamprey!"

"So you really admit that you are loud-mouth gorilla~? Hahaha.. I'm not surprised~"

Albedo tried so hard to control herself from lashing to the vampire guardian. She cooled her head and put a little, sweet smile on her beautiful face. "Aura told me that those big boobs of yours are fake, is it true?"

That simple question froze the petite vampire, her face twisted into anger. "That shorty.. how dare she said that?!"

"So it is true after all," said Albedo with a very smooth voice, her smile widened. "Fake boobs."

Shalltear snapped. She let go off of her tight hug on Ainz and bravely stood facing Albedo, the guardian overseer had pissed her off. "Watch what you say you big-mouthed gorilla! Your mouth is too big and ugly to be near Ainz-sama!"

"You fake boobs! Lamprey!"

" **Stop!** " Ainz yelled, causing the two women to stop from their bickering. They synchronically bowed their heads in apology. Ainz sighed, literally, and instructed the two women to sit on the sofa so that they could talk.

Ainz sat on the sofa. Albedo wasted no time and sat on his right, Shalltear did not want to lose and hastily sat on Ainz's left. Albedo glared at Shalltear and moved closer toward Ainz, making her body leant against her master. Shalltear frowned and followed the guardian overseer's lead. Ainz was being pressed from two side.

"A-alright, Shalltear, have you finished your job?"

"Ah.. Ainz-sama, that is the reason why I am here. I want to tell you that everything is in order. I believe that I'm the first guardian to over you victory, isn't it right, Ainz-sama~?"

 **Two days later, Throne room**

Shalltear entered the throne room and walked toward the other guardians. She stood right next to Aura, she sent the dark-elf guardian a death-glare which being shrugged off by the girl. "It was not my fault, I was just answering Albedo's question," reasoned the dark-elf. Shalltear huffed and averted her eyes toward her beautiful master. She flashed him her beautiful smile and sent another death-glare toward Albedo, which of course being returned with the same death-glare by the guardian overseer.

Shalltear averted her eyes toward the door of the throne room as soon as it was opened. She could clearly see the happiness on Demiurge's face, no doubt that the true devil was thinking that he was the first guardian to offer Ainz-sama victory. How wrong of him. Then their eyes met, Shalltear let a victorious smile appeared on her lips.

"Oya~, we have been waiting you for a while now, Demiurge, having some trouble~?"

 **-End Intermission-**


	9. Chapter 8

**True Overlord**

 **-Chapter 8-**

Ainz watched as Demiurge walked closer and stood in line right next to Mare. He noticed that the seventh floor guardian had come with a happy face but it changed soon right after Shalltear greeted him, why was that? Ainz could guess but he really did not want to know about it, even though it wouldn't be as bad as knowing Albedo's imagination but he still didn't want to know. Yes, it was better to leave their problem on their own, it would help them to improve themselves and have more social time with their fellow NPCs. Besides, he trusted Albedo that she would not let anything chaotic among NPCs happen.

"Ainz-sama, we are ready to listen to your magnificent voice." Albedo said with her angelic voice, her everlasting smile was beautiful as always. Looking at her pretty face instilled guilt inside his nonexistent heart, what should he do to ease Albedo's burden of loving him? He could no longer able to alter their background, this was no longer game world after all, such tool was no longer available for him. The only thing he knew he should do was to return the guardian overseer's feeling, but, was it okay? They're his friends' creations after all. Ah, screwed that! They did leave him on his own, so it'd be okay to do as he please, wouldn't it?

"Ainz-sama..?" called Albedo in a concern voice, the guardians also looked at him with concern.

"Don't be concern, Albedo, I was thinking of that."

A sense of realization hit the NPCs as soon as those words left his mouth, he did not understand why Albedo was so happy though, but he liked it that she's happy.

"Ah.. forgive me for interrupting your thought, my lord."

"It is okay, think nothing of it. Now then," Ainz responded and stared at the guardians who had taken the kneeling positions. "It has been more than a week since we arrived to this world, and in that short of time we have managed to do great things. Demiurge has taken over the youkai Kyoto and Shinto pantheon, Shalltear has taken over the vampire and werewolves, and we have secured our base here in this dimensional gap. We have gotten our hand on all the basic information of this world through Ophis, so there's no need to further gathering information. All is considered, so we can now move to our agenda. But before that, let me congratulate you Demiurge and Shalltear for taking down those beings. Is there anything you want as a reward?"

Ainz's last sentence stunned the NPCs, Albedo acted fast to voice out their mind. "Having you with us and serving under you are the best gifts for us, my lord."

All guardians nodded their head in unison. Ainz sighed and said, "Don't hold yourself, you'll displease me if you say nothing and you may never get this golden chance ever again. So Shalltear, is there anything you want?"

Shalltear suppressed her lustful smile from appearing, she even managed to ignore Albedo's jealousy gaze. "If it is fine with you my lord, can I keep this wish of me for a later use? I don't want to waste this opportunity, but I have to think thoroughly about what I want so that I don't end up disappoint you~"

"Umu, that is acceptable, think carefully about your wish." Ainz said in a happy tone, he was glad that Shalltear did not say her wish without proper thinking. Though, he couldn't help but grimace at the killing intent radiated from his right side, he shrugged it off though, perhaps Albedo was jealous that she did not get the chance.

"About your wish, Demiurge?" asked Ainz again.

Demiurge adjusted his glasses and smiled. "I have always worried about the future.. of the event when you feel disappointment toward us and thus opting to leave us like the rest of supreme beings. So my lord, may I have the honor to look for a candidate of women who will be worthy to bear your child? Of course I have known of that form of yours, my lord, so there's no need to worry about what your mighty skeletal form's lack."

 _Eh?_

 _Eeeeh..?_

 _Wh-what did he say again? Look for women candidate to bear my child..? Did.. did I get it right?_

Ainz stole glance at Albedo. _Her smile is.. too much to handle.. I think I don't misunderstand things. Demiurge wants me to have a child! Holy shit! How am I supposed to grant him that kind of wish? I'm a virgin, how the hell am I supposed to pregnant woman?! I may collapse by just seeing them naked! Please, change your wish, Demiurge!_

But Ainz couldn't say that, he couldn't ask Demiurge to change his wish; he'd be a terrible boss if he was to deny the heartfelt wish of Demiurge. He must endure, and thought of something to delay the time from fulfilling that wish. "U-Umu, I trust you, Demiurge, to find the candidates, but sadly we'll have to ensure Nazarick's safety first before anything else."

Demiurge let a happy smiled appeared on his lips after hearing Ainz's answer. "Of course, my lord, I know that you don't want to worry about the safety of your child, that's why you want to control the world to secure our place on the top hierarchy of the world. Such wisdom and kindness, surely, only you, my lord, who'd put such kindness even if we are unworthy of it. I'll not fail you my lord; when everything is done, I will have all excellent candidates readied to bear your child."

"U-Umu, see to it then."

"With pleasure, my lord!"

Ainz sighed, inwardly, and calmed his mind down. At least he had managed to buy himself sometime from fulfilling Demiurge's wish, that's a win, was it not? Ainz put that thought away and focused his mind on the matter. "Now then," he said in all seriousness, prompting the guardians to stop imagining and refocused their attention toward him. "It is time to move to the next phase of the plan: to show the whole world that Nazarick is the pinnacle of power, to show the world that we are not to be bothered with, to show the whole world that nothing can topple us!" Ainz activated his despair aura level 1 to further impress the guardians. "We will move from many directions to make the world confuse of what happening around them. We will be using Ophis' group for our own agenda, meanwhile I will start founding a new religion, a cult of Nazarick, at the outskirt of a city named London to win the human's veneration. Shalltear's kingdom will be used as the new oppressor of the supernatural world, you will show the whole world what it means to be a tyrant, will you not, Shalltear?"

Shalltear let a cruel smile plastering her thin lips. "With pleasure, my lord. I, Shalltear Bloodfallen, will be the biggest tyrant to the world!"

Ainz nodded his head and shifted his blazing eyes to Demiurge. Honestly, he did not know what to ask Demiurge in the first place, the devil had figured his plan right after he instructed Shalltear and some Pleiades to do things. That's so scary, he had thought that he had managed to plan steps ahead, but the devil guardian had brought it to a whole another level! In the end, he just said: "Having figuring my plan, I believe you know what the task I'll have you to do, do you not, Demurge?" Of which the guardian replied: "I can figure only a little part of your plan, but I'm confident that I know what to do."

Sighing, not that he could sigh, Ainz decided to play all knowing overlord. "I believe that you, Demiurge, have understood the purpose of your new empire, have you not?"

"Even though I can't fathom the deepest of your wisdom, I believe I can at least figure out a little of them to make use of the empire to its fullest. I will not disappoint you, my lord, soon I will have the whole new devil faction to be a part of my empire." Demiurge's expression changed into his awed mode. "It all because you know that I have _accidentally_ stumbled upon the Lucifer's sister that you ordered Narberal to hurt the boy and capture one of her group's member and spared that cat girl from any pain, if you have not sent Narberal and Yuri then it will be a lot difficult to plan my plans. As expected of Ainz-sama, you must have everything figured out and you're directing us so that we can learn by ourselves, isn't it? Truly, my lord, you are the wisest of all."

"Wait, does that mean that Ophis's arrival has also been predicted by Ainz-sama?" Aura asked with an awed face.

"T-That explains w-why he told us to let Ophis setting foot in the island and even have us invited her to Nazarick, s-sasuga Ainz-sama."

"Sasuga Ainz-sama," said Albedo with a loving face.

 _Eh? I have never ordered Narberal to hurt whoever boy you are talking about, nor did I predict Ophis's arrival! Not all things were predicted, most of them were coincidences!_ He wanted to tell them those facts, but, well, he couldn't just tell that when they had the all awed expression on their face, could he? No, he totally could not; he didn't want to ruin the NPCs' mood.

Coughing, Ainz got the NPCs' attention back to him. "Now on another matter…"

As Ainz started explaining a little thing about this human world to the NPCs, the NPCs could not help but agape at the knowledge their master had in possession. They had known that their master were so wise and almost knew everything they did not know, but to listen to him giving them a story telling.. it's just too much to bear in their fragile mind. It's like their master had somehow lived here before, this realization was not lost to Demiurge as his eyes widened in realization.

"Ainz-sama," said Demiurge after Ainz done talking, earning Ainz's and all NPCs' attention. "After listening to your insightful words, can I assume that you have ever lived here sometimes ago?"

That simple question brought an utter silence to the throne room. The silence lasted quite long before Ainz's laugh shattered it into pieces. "Ahahahaha.. as much as I want to say yes, Demiurge, I have to disappoint you since I have never been in this world before."

Demirge's smile grew larger. "No, no, my lord. You did not disappoint me and never will you. My lord, you have planned for me to ask that question, have you not? You want me to find the thing that I always theorize about you without asking you directly, your answer have just confirmed that wildest theory of mine: you are an omniscience being. Oh.. you're so kind, my lord!"

 _Eh?  
Omniscience, me?  
Crap, I should have just said yes when he asked whether or not I have been living here before!  
Damn, me! Damn you too, Demiurge!_

"A-as expected of Demiurge, you truly have the greatest mind out of your fellow NPCs, only Albedo and Pandora's Actor who can possibly match you."

"Ah, you are too kind, my lord. I could not possibly conclude that if not for your kindness," Demiurge being humble, yet his smile had grown from ear to ear.

Before anyone started to say things that would further praise him above god himself—not that he believed in god, Ainz spoke again to gain the NPCs' utmost attention. "Our enemies are different from us, even though their levels are mostly below us, they can cast quite dangerous spell or technic that can kill us, just like what had happened to Demiurge. For that matter, never underestimate anyone; always expect them to be strong. That way, you will never be surprised by your opponent's hidden strength or trick."

"Yes, my lord!" responded the NPCs in their utmost respect voice.

Not wanting to hear more hyperbole praise, Ainz decided that the meeting was adjourned and rightfully he teleported himself out of the throne room, leaving the NPCs on their own thought.

"That's a very good wish you ask, Demiurge." Albedo said right after Ainz left. "There's no doubt that I will be chosen as the first woman, no?"

Demiurge adjusted his glasses and looked at his rival in becoming the best NPC for Ainz. "Naturally," he replied. "But a woman is not enough for Ainz-sama, so I'll have to look for more candidates. There are three criteria a woman should possess to be able to become Ainz-sama's bride: first, they should be member of Nazarick; second, they should have humanoid form; and the third, they should have high chance of carrying children. In those criteria, you have passed it with a flying color, Albedo."

"Of course, it is only natural that I'm being an alpha."

Though, there's one who was disagreeing with Albedo. "You forget one thing, Albedo, Demiurge," commented Shalltear with all confident she could muster. "I'm the one who will be Ainz-sama's head wives, I have a wish that is waiting to be granted after all~" said Shalltear with her arrogant smirk that irked Albedo so much that her body started to tremble.

"Are you sure, even with your fake boobs?" Albedo flashed her own arrogant smile while putting her hand on her bust. This time, the one who started to tremble was the strongest guardian.

"I'm not siding with Albedo," said Demiurge as he adjusted his glasses, earning the two horny women their full attention. "But, the most suitable one for taking that role, I believe, is Albedo. Despite you have a wish as the trump card, I believe that Ainz-sama will choose Albedo over you as the head wives."

To be honest, it did hurt Shalltear hearing those words from Demiurge. Though, she did not let it get to her, she wore a confident smirk instead. "It is just my wildest assumption, but, did you say that because you still feel bitter that I manage to take over those bunches of weaklings faster than you, eh, Demiurge?"

Demiurge's lips twitched in annoyance. Shalltear didn't need to be told that the small gesture of Demiurge's had confirmed her assumption, she's not that dumb—not that she's dumb to begin with! Albedo too had understood that, she shared a little pity to the seventh floor guardian. Though, the guardian overseer did not sad for him, if being beaten by Shalltear managed to sway the true devil guardian to her side, then it was better for Shalltear to triumph over Demiurge. That way, the number of NPCs who supported her to be the head of wives will increase drastically. _Hahahaha.. but still, I need to have that wish too!_ Albedo screamed in her mind.

"I have to admit that it really hurt my pride that you manage to finish your job faster, in all the flaws in my calculations that I can think of, that is never one of them. Tell me, Shalltear, how do you manage to conquer them with so few casualties?"

Shalltear brought her right hand under her chin. Should she tell that it was because of sex? No, obviously not! It should stay as secret, unless Ainz asked her to tell. Their admiration of her would decrease if they were to know about that.. yes, she should keep it as secret and have to make sure that none of her underlings revealed that secret. So Shalltear replied, "I'm sure you can find the answer on your own, Demiurge~"

Demiurge frowned, but he managed to calm himself from voicing his annoyance. He's the smartest of his fellow guardians, surely, he should not feel this kind of annoyance just because losing. No! He should be annoyed by losing, it's not acceptable! Perhaps if it was Albedo or Pandora's Actor then he'd not mind it. But, to Shalltear of all NPCs? It was embarrassing, really. Though, at last he managed to find the truth about Ainz.. that at least managed to increase his spirit even though just for a little.

Demiurge sighed, "Very well, this time I acknowledge you, Shalltear.. you have done something incredible, worthy of praise."

"Naturally," replied Shalltear with a smug smile.

 **With Ainz**

"Ha.." Ainz exhaled and laid himself on the comfort of his soft bed, of course he had instructed the eight legs assassins to leave him alone. He was so glad to have this avatar or else it would be impossible for him to feel this kind of pleasure. Ever since they arrived to this new world, perhaps this was the first time he allowed himself to take a break. It's not because he could not do it but simply he thought that it was not appropriate for him to rest while his NPCs were working restlessly. Even though he said it as a rest, in truth he couldn't sleep normally, despite having this avatar. The only way for him to sleep was to deactivate this avatar's passive skill, but if he did that then the NPCs would notice his expression. He couldn't have that, he was really afraid to see them looked at him with eyes of disappointment.

Ainz was not a talented ruler. Back then in real world he was a very talented ambitious-salaryman, but he always worked alone, he had never led any people before. True that he was the guild master of Ainz Ooal Gown, but that was democracy, he was not the one who decided things or something alike. But now he was the supreme ruler, he was absolute, thus he couldn't show weakness in front of NPCs. With their nature, they might disregard his order and accused him as an imposter if he was to be different from their expectation. He might be wrong about his thought, but he didn't want to take the risk. Besides, he's the overlord, he should act like one!

Ainz let another sigh escaped his mouth. Perhaps he should not worry that much, he should not feeling any guilt, he should just do as he please.. perhaps that would be the best. But.. _argh, I need to put my mind in rest!_

 **A week later, Underworld**

A wide conference room. The room was shrouded in silence. The walls were painted in red, the ceiling was painted in black. Several shadows of men and women were sitting surrounding the large rounded meeting table. They were not human, all of them were devil that governed a part of vast underworld. Among the chairs, there were four that stood out the most: those were the chairs of the leaders of devil, the ones who sat upon those chairs held titles of satan: Lucifer, Asmodeus, Leviathan, and Beelzebub.

One of those four, the woman, Serafall Levathan currently was telling her fellow devils about her encounter with god emperor of the newly formed Jaldabaoth Empire. "…that is all," Serafall concluded.

"Isn't it a good news?" commented a devil with dark red hair. "If he is indeed has no relationship with old devil, then we can forge an alliance with him. He had brought down two factions at once, just imagine how strong we will become if we become one big faction."

"We can't let it slide that he had killed our army." Another devil pointed out.

"Yes, that's true, but he said that he'd brought them to live, had he not?"

"Yes," answered Serafall. "He promised that he'd brought them to live."

"Serafall's report aside," said Ajuka, stopping them from arguing any further. "My men have reported that the werewolves and the vampire are now no longer enemy. They have been united by a vampire, the vampire address her as the true queen Shalltear Bloodfallen. Before you ask, no, they have no relation to old devil faction."

The room was shrouded back in silence, though it only lasted for a moment before one of the elders opened his mouth. "Was it a coincidence that two great events happened at the same time?"

"Only a fool would say that it was a coincidence," replied another elder. "They must be related, but before that, are you sure that Shalltear Bloodfallen is a vampire?"

Ajuka nodded his head. "It is impossible to get inside Castle of Transylvania without getting caught, but my men managed to get information from the vampire they spying on."

"Perhaps that Demiurge and Shalltear Bloodfallen are from Khaos Brigade?" Sirzech suggested.

That was highly likely, even Ajuka had thought of it before Sirzech even suggested it. But if that was true then things would be even more troublesome then they already were. "We lack information.." concluded Ajuka.

"It seems so, but what should we do? Will we wait and see or take some actions?"

"Since I have met this Demiurge, I believe that I at least have to try to have a talk with him and see whether or not he stays true to his words. We will decide whether to align ourselves with him or not after he brings my men back to the living."

"In the meantime," said Ajuka, "I will try to visit the vampire."

 **Grigori**

To see Azazel sitting before his desk with a serious expression was a very rare occurrence, but that indeed what was welcoming Baraqiel's sight the moment he entered his room. Normally he would make a joke about that, but he believed that what caused Azazel to be out of character was of high importance. Thus, he held himself from saying nonsense and shortened his distance with the governor of fallen angel.

"What trouble you, Azazel?" he asked.

"What have you known about the state of the supernatural world at the moment, Baraqiel?"

Baraqiel frowned. "I have heard about what was happening to the shinto pantheon and youkai faction."

Azazel sighed. "That's not all. Vampire faction and werewolves now are united, they are all brought down by a single vampire known as Shalltear Blood fallen. Though, that is not what makes me worry the most, but the disappearance of Great Red from dimensional gap is."

Baraqiel eyes widened in fear. "How is it even possible? I refuse to believe someone manage to beat it, the most likely thing is that it left on its own.. but, why?"

Azazel let another sigh escaped his mouth. "Ophis is there in dimensional gap, I also happen to see a small island there as well, perhaps Ophis brought the island for its own use. But, Ophis is not strong enough to force Great Red to leave.. that is what concern me."

"I see, what will we do then?"

Azazel shrugged his shoulders and stood up. "I need to have a talk with Michael, we will decide what to do after that."

 **Nirvana**

It was rare for Shiva to join the meeting among his fellow gods/goddesses, he had never joined any meeting beforehand. But this time was different, Brahma had informed him that both Shinto Pantheon and Youkai Faction had been conquered by a single being along with several of his underlings. That being called himself to be a true devil named Demiurge and had claimed himself as god emperor of Jaldabaoth Empire. That was not the only news; another one was that all vampire factions and werewolves had been brought down by a single vampire whose name was Shalltear Bloodfallen. She had addressed herself as the True Queen of the Bloodfallen Kingdom. It was not a coincidence that such things happened at the same time, they must be related, somehow.

Though, Shiva was not too sure. Devil and vampire.. it was unlikely that they worked together. Or, was it that they were from Khaos Brigade?

"Shiva."

Shiva blinked and shook his head trying to focus on the discussion at hand. He turned his eyes on Indra, who was looking at him with contempt. Normally, he'd be happy to amuse himself by getting under his skin, but now was not the time for that. So, he ignored the god of war and focused his eyes on Visnu and Brahma. "What will you two do?" Shiva asked.

"Nothing. Hindu Pantheon is the strongest pantheon, we alone can destroy all supernatural world by ourselves, of course with the exception of Ophis, Trihexa, and Great Red. So, it is better for us to stay neutral and observe."

 _Such arrogance.._ mused Shiva. But that was the truth, nothing could topple Hindu Pantheon.

 **Nazarick**

The only NPC in the whole Nazarick who did not have their own room was Albedo. She did not even have a stock of cloths, the only cloth she had was what she was wearing. It was their fault, and his too; as their creator they should at least think of their needs, but Ainz couldn't fault his comrades too, they did not know that when the server shutdown the NPCs would come to live. Perhaps they would not leave the game if they were to know of the fate that awaited him. Ainz shook his head trying to let his thought faded and continued his walk toward Albedo's room, a guest room that was now hers.

It had been a week since he instructed Nigredo to take care of Asia Argento—the nun he would use to be the priest of his cult. He had talked to the girl seven days ago (in his avatar form), he had brought her to a few places where the crime was high, and together they helped some human in need and punished some evil doers. True that the girl was still in disbelieving state, but her natural kindness managed to take over her each time she saw human's suffering. That was a good part, with time, she'd come to disregard her old faith. He would ensure that happened.

Ainz finally arrived before Albedo's door, he didn't immediately knock the door but he stood there in still, thinking. He'd leave Nazarick together with Rubedo and Asia, that meant he'd leave Albedo to handle everything here. Of course he knew that was not the real problem of why he hesitated to knock the door, the fact that he would leave with Rubedo and leave her here was the real problem. Somehow his nonexistent head ached in pain, even though he did play numerous simulation games, the real life is still unconquered. He knew that he should take responsibility of tweaking Albedo's background, but damned, it was so hard for him to do that. It seemed he had no choice but to take it as slow as possible, besides, he still had time before the due date of fulfilling Demiurge's wish. _Take it slow, one step a time!_

Convincing himself, Ainz dared himself to knock the big door. As though having sensed him, the door being opened right after Ainz's skeletal hand connected to the door. Albedo now stood right in front of him with a very gentle and beautiful smile plastering her lips. Ainz swallowed his nonexistent saliva, "A-Albedo," he said as calm as his passive skill allowed him to.

"Ainz-sama…"

Her voice was angelic as always, listening to it made his pounding nonexistent heart to stop abruptly. He did not feel as peace as when he was with Rubedo, but still.. when Albedo was not er.. horny, he liked to be near her.

"Albedo…"

Albedo's beautiful smile widened, she shortened their distance and brought her hands around Ainz's neck. Albedo did not show her horny side, she was still calm despite her cheeks were already as red as tomatoes.

"A-Albe—" Ainz shut his mouth when he suddenly found himself in his human form, he's no longer in his skeleton form! _Shit! Holy shit!_

"Fufufufufu.." Albedo started to lose her self-control. "Pardon me, Ainz-sama.., but I have found a way to make you use this form without you activate it yourself."

"A-Albedo.. em, um, er-!" Ainz widened his eyes as Albedo connected her wet lips with his, it only lasted for a few second before finally Albedo devoured his lips like a horny woman she was.

 _Please help, anyone, please help!_

 **-End of Chapter-**


	10. Chapter 9

**True Overlord**

 **-Chapter 9-**

It all thanks to Aureole Omega that he managed to escape from Albedo's attempt of raping him. He didn't know what would happen if there's no one else around, perhaps he would be at the succubus' mercy. True that it'd feel like in heaven, but he's not yet ready to have sex. Perhaps he'd welcome his guardian overseer in the year to come, but until then he'd have to be on guard wherever he's near the woman. Also, for his safety, he had to find way to prevent anyone from switching his skeletal form into his human form, thanks to Albedo who had found the weakness. He did not know such thing was available, was it a loophole? _I can't believe those shitty developers overlooked that one, or… did they make it on purpose?_

Ainz shrugged his shoulder and looked seriously at the pouting Albedo who was being restricted from lashing toward him by Aureole. "You shall be punished, Albedo." Ainz said in his overlord tone.

Albedo's shameless attitude disappeared as soon as those words left Ainz's mouth, she controlled her emotion and attained back her professional-self. Judging the guardian overseer had calmed herself, Aureole freed her and stood right on her left side.

"I'm sorry Ainz-sama, it was bad of me. I'll not deny it, please punish me as you see fit." That she said, but there's no regret on her beautiful face. Moreover, her expression was clearly saying "No matter what punishment I shall receive, I do not mind to repeat it."

Seeing her determination, Ainz wanted to give up. It's clearly not because Albedo's lips were soft and her tongue was great when it was inside his mouth, but it was because if he did nothing, there's a chance that Shalltear would try her luck too. Since Shalltear perverseness was levels beyond Albedo, he feared that there would be no luck for him to escape. Therefore, he had to punish Albedo.

Though, he could not help but laugh at that bizarre reality; how lucky was he to have Albedo to try raping him? It should be another way around, yet the truth defied the common sense. How many males would kill just so they could swap place with him? Ainz could not tell, but he firmly believed that no normal men would feel angry if they were in his position; they would no doubt let Albedo do as she pleased with them.

"What will my punishment be, my lord?" asked Albedo with eagerness.

Ainz steeled his resolved and opened his mouth, "You will not be allowed to leave the Great Tomb of Nazarick until I return, no matter what." _This way, I can lessen my guilt for bringing Rubedo with me while leaving her here._

Albedo couldn't prevent herself from smiling. _To think that Ainz-sama saying that as punishment, he must love me so much that he can't bring himself to give me a proper 'punishment'. Oh, I'm so touched that I want to take him in right here and now. Ah… I have to seriously arrange our special time together, for real, fufufufu._

"Albedo?"

"I understand, my lord, I will do as you say."

Ainz nodded his head gladly—he was still in his true overlord form. "Now then," he started the thing that he had planned to say. "I come to let you know that I will be taking Rubedo with me, so you need not fear my safety. I will return from time to time, but it is likely that we will spend a long time in the shrine. You are forbidden to visit, not until I deem you're punished enough. In the meantime, I leave everything in your capable hand. You can have Sebas or Aureole moved should Demiurge, Shalltear, or Ophis require help. The last, inform Pandora's Actor to start mimicking the sealed Apocalypse Dragon, I want him to be ready when I return."

"As you say, my lord, I will do my damnedest not to disappoint you."

"Good. I can now leave for the eighth floor."

"My lord," called Albedo while fidgeting, she shyly looked toward her beloved master.

"Yes…?"

"Since you will be long gone from my presence, isn't it you suppose to give me a parting gift? I read it… from a book left by the other supreme beings in the library."

Ainz was lost in thought. It was indeed normal for a husband to give a long warm hug and an affectionate kiss to his beloved wife, and in return the wife would pray so that the husband would safely return. The wife would watch her husband left till she couldn't see his figure any longer, then the wife would smile sadly and return home while praying for her husband safety.

"My lord… is it too much to ask?" Albedo's voice was low and filled with sadness.

Ainz blinked and returned his eyes on his guardian overseer. He could see that the tears almost fell from the corner of her beautiful eyes, seeing it made his heart ached in unexplainable pain. Albedo's sad expression… he didn't like it even a bit. Was he become unreasonable?

"Albedo…."

"I understand," Albedo forced herself to smile, "I should know that I'm not worthy to even receive a tiny bit of your kindness, not to mention your love. You can leave, my lord, I will faithfully wait for your return."

Ainz couldn't find words to say, and without realizing it his body had moved and wrapped his hands around the succubus' soft body. Unbeknown to Ainz, Albedo let a victorious smile as she wrapped her own hands against her beloved master while at the same time ruffling her cheek on his solid and warm chest. _Fufufu… foolish Shalltear, you will never have a chance against me, for I have collected all the books that tell about how to win your husband. Fufufu, as expected of supreme beings, even my Ainz fell for the trick. Ahn~ so warm and peaceful, I don't want to leave my beloved embrace, if only the time stops for all eternity…._

Sadly, Albedo's heartfelt wish was left unanswered, Ainz let go of his embrace and stared at Albedo's beautiful irises softly. "I will leave everything in your hand," he said and landed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Albedo was stunned and couldn't even open her mouth, she had never thought that she'd be kissed like that. That… that was what she had always dreamed of. The feeling was so wonderful that she afraid this was a hallucination. And when she had found her voice back, the true overlord had teleported himself to his destination.

"Fufufu.. fufu.. fufufufufufufufu… Ainz-sama kissed me… he kissed me… HE KISSED ME!"

— **x—**

After having such dramatic and embarrassing parting with Albedo, Ainz immediately left for Rubedo in her cherry blossom chamber. His face was slightly shaded in red, he didn't look like a fearsome overlord… his look was no different to that of a man who kissed his girlfriend and then escaped due to embarrassment. If not for the passive skill, his face would be as red as tomatoes.

 _Whaa.. it's so embarrassing! I want to die right away!_

Ainz couldn't think straight after what he had done. Albedo vivid image was still clear in his mind, he could even remember the feeling when he wrapped his hands around her smooth and voluptuous body, and how he surprised her by kissing her forehead… _I even surprised myself_.

 _I have to forget it_ , yelled Ainz in his mind. He couldn't live with this embarrassment; how was he supposed to act when he met again with Albedo?

 _Yup, I will forget it, pretend it never ever happen!_

It took a while for Ainz to finally calm himself down. He had put that memory in the deepest of his heart, he was so convinced that it'd be alright if he forgot it. Besides, he'd meet Rubedo soon, it'd not be okay if he was not right in his mind. Exhaling, Ainz brought his legs inside the sakura chamber.

The NPC he wanted to see was currently sitting on her bed while playing with a few red cherries she held on her hand. She brought one of those fruits into her small mouth, she licked it and let the fruit entered her mouth. She did not gulp it though, Rubedo spat the fruit to the floor below, she then brought another cherry into her petite mouth and continued what she had done before.

Ainz couldn't help himself but smiled, Rubedo was delightful as always. He didn't know why, but each time he landed his eyes on her beautiful form, he'd always be at peace. Was it love? Did he fall in love with the strongest NPC? Ainz couldn't clearly tell, he had never felt this kind of feeling before. But if it was indeed love… was it fine to embrace it? Ainz shook his head and started walking, it was not time for thinking such petty emotion, he had a more important reason of why he had come here.

Rubedo shifted her eyes toward Ainz who was walking toward her. She put aside the cherries she held and curled her lips into a little faint smile. "Ainz-sama," she muttered with voice filled with a little happiness she rarely showed.

"It is nice to see you smiling like that, Rubedo," replied Ainz as he stood before the petite girl with a smile on his lips.

"Um," Rubedo nodded her head, her smile widened a bit.

Ainz offered his hand for Rubedo. "Let's go, I want you to accompany me; we will go out fetching the nun before leaving for seeing human's world."

Rubedo nodded her head and accepted Ainz's hand with her left hand, Ainz held the smooth and small hand of Rubedo warmly then helped the girl to stand and the two disappeared from the eighth floor in a second after, and reappeared right before the nun girl in the fifth floor who was expecting Ainz's arrival. The nun was dressed in the attire he had asked Pestonya to give her. It looked good on the nun, more so compared to her old attire.

"How long have you been waiting?" Ainz asked in a curious tone.

"Not too long for you to worry, …my lord."

Ainz could tell that Asia was forcing herself to be polite and humble like she used to be, it must be hard for her not to show discomfort toward the one who had shattered her belief beyond repair. Though, he didn't indulge in the thought for too long; he nodded her head and gestured her to follow him.

" **Gate**." And so, the ruler of the tomb brought his human-like legs toward the portal, of which would bring him to the realm of mortal.

… **Transylvania…**

Shalltear sat motionless upon her throne inside the palace, she had been sitting still ten minutes in arrow. Valerie knew not what her master's thinking, but she felt uneasiness with her being still like that. She had not even touched a glass of blood she had brought with her, Valerie had never seen the vampire queen acted like that. Did something terrible happen? Valerie wondered.

"…M-My lady, something bothering you…?" Valerie tried asking.

Shalltear blinked. Her eyes moved, from nothing to Valerie's red irises. "Yes," she admitted, the playfulness in her usual tone was lacking. "Something really, really bothering me."

"…That is?"

"I don't know, but I feel like I will lose to someone."

"You losing to someone else…, it is just impossible, my lady!" exclaimed Valerie. "You are the strongest, I can't even imagine you are losing."

"You are right, I'm the strongest, only Ainz-sama is above me." _Rubedo did not count, that little girl was not a guardian_ , Shalltear convinced herself. However, why did she feel like losing? It didn't make sense, but the uneasiness she felt was a real deal. The feeling she felt, Shalltear believed it'd be the feeling she'd feel if she saw her beloved master kissed woman who was not her.

"Perhaps it's just your mind playing trick on you, my lady, or that you miss to see your beloved master that you start to think too much."

That made sense. It was impossible for her to be defeated, the thought of her losing was laughable to begin with. Like Valerie had said, it must be her mind playing trick on her, probably because every fabric of her being was missing her benevolent and beautiful master, Ainz Ooal Gown. Truthfully speaking, it had been a weak since she last seen the beautiful form of her master. It was so long, it was wonderful that she managed to prevent herself from looking for an excuse to see her beloved.

"You are right~" Shalltear concluded, the playfulness in her tone returned. "My mind must have been playing trick on me. Now then, lift up the glass and feed me blood, be a good obedient servant you are supposed to be~"

"At once, my lady!"

… **Old Kyoto…**

She couldn't believe what she's seeing: the city was peaceful, the city's residents were doing their daily activities without any problem, and there's no sight that indicated there was war a week ago. She could even witness the smile on the youkai's face, like they had never had gone to war to begin with. She was amazed at what she saw; it truly meant that the god emperor—as Demiurge claimed himself to be—was a competent and care ruler. Even she and her fellow maou needed much time to stabilize the situation after they won the civil war hundreds years ago. Yet, the ancient devil—Serafall still not believed that there're devil before the Lucifer—had done what they couldn't. It's true that the devil situation was more troublesome, but nonetheless it still amazed her to witness it. Though, she couldn't help but think that they had been mind-controlled; after all, no one would willingly smile when they knew that the oppressor was living among them. She did indeed admit that the ancient devil was a competent ruler yet at the same time she couldn't rule out that possibility.

Serafall thought came to halt once she arrived to the palace, and she could see that the former owner had been waiting her at the entrance. The nine-tail didn't show any contempt on her face, but still, Serafall couldn't bring herself to look Yasaka right on her eyes, not after she outright broke the deal they had so hard made together. True that the nine-tail fox youkai didn't seem to blame her for that, but the truth that the deal they made was broken was not so easy to forget. Serafall understood that the elders of the devil council were planning to make the youkai as their servant, but she and her fellow maou were truly looking for the alliance… at least that was what she wanted to believe. Surely, and she firmly sure about it, none of her fellow maou had the same thought as the elders of the devil.

"I'm informed that you'll come," said Yasaka with her gentle smile. She didn't wait for her response though, she was quick to turn around while saying, "Follow me, His Majesty has been waiting."

Serafall could only nod and followed the former ruler who was now the ancient devil's prime minister. She was led through the empty hall before finally arrive to the throne room—they did not converse while walking, Serafall thought that perhaps Yasaka was having something on her mind, otherwise she wouldn't be too silent. Though, she did not voice her concern, it's better to keep silent still.

As soon as she stepped through the open door, a fallen angel with three pair of wings darker than any fallen angel she had ever seen welcomed the two with a gentle yet smug smile. Serafall had never seen that face beforehand, though she could not help but speculated that the fallen angel faction had tried to reach their hand to the ancient devil. It was not so hidden that those bastard used to use the youkai women as their sex slaves, if not for the sun god Amaterasu's involvement then they certainly wouldn't stop. Sometimes she really pitied Yasaka; the woman was wise and gentle, but she's too soft and too afraid to take a drastic measure, which inevitably caused the suffering of her people in the hands of other. She, of course, understood that youkai was weak in comparison to other supernatural faction, but with the support of Shinto Pantheon then the fallen angel faction wouldn't be able to dominate them. Still, she didn't know the truth; she'd make sure to get the answer from that fallen angel once her business with the ancient devil was concluded.

The fallen angel thanked Yasaka for escorting her and then motioned her to follow the woman, of which Yasaka nodded her head and left the two without uttering any single word.

"This room is supposed to be the throne room, but why is it empty?" Serafall couldn't help but ask as she couldn't see anyone other than the fallen angel.

"Hmph, Demiurge-sama is waiting inside the door behind the throne."

"Demiurge… -sama...?" repeated Serafall in a surprised tone.

"Come this way," said the fallen angel ignoring her question.

Serafall frowned but didn't say her complains, she followed the fallen angel's lead toward a door a few steps behind the throne. As the fallen angel opened that black double door, Serafall found herself staring at place that filled by divinity. Even though she had never seen it herself, she was not mistaken, that double door led to the holy land of Shinto Pantheon, Takama-ga-hara. And the one welcoming them was a beautiful black haired woman cladded in dark red kimono, the moon goddess Tsukuyomi.

"Good work, Raynare, you can leave the devil to me."

"Very well, Tsukuyomi-dono." The fallen angel Raynare left them without uttering any more words, she did not even give her a single look, as though Serafall's presence was nothing important. _It is decided, I'll give that woman a piece of my mind after I'm done with that devil._

"Well then, Serafall-dono, let us have you met the 'lord'."

Serafall could feel the contempt addressed to the "lord" as the moon goddess had said it, she was really glad to finally know that not everything was within control. That's how it should have been after all; it was so illogical to live a peaceful life alongside the one who had taken the control from them. That meant that the people were not under some sort of mind control, the fear that she didn't know existed was slowly disappeared from her heart. _There's nothing to be afraid of, I was just too paranoid after seeing those youkai smiled like there's nothing wrong to begin with._

"After you, Tsukuyomi-dono." Saying that, Serafall followed the moon goddess as she walked leading her to the divine castle standing ahead of them.

The castle was Japanese-like castle, it was dominated by white. The whole castle emitted divine aura, but it was not in the same category as the heaven and angel created by biblical god—which were more holy rather than divine. Perhaps because devil were also the creation of biblical god that it hurt them when they prayed or stepped in the angel's territory such as church, which explained why they were not assaulted by the same "pain" when they were in the face of another god/goddess.

"I will not escort you any farther, you can continue forward on your own."

Serafall didn't complain. As Tsukuyomi excused herself, Serafall took steps forward. Her pace doubled. It took only a minute for her to arrive before the self-proclaimed ancient devil, who was sitting so comfortably upon a soft and luxurious sofa.

"Sit," Demiurge motioned his right hand toward sofa opposite him, "let us begin our negotiation."

Even though his tone was gentle, and the motion of his hand was noble, somehow Serafall felt like being looked down by the ancient devil. Nevertheless, she still followed the instruction, sitting she did. "I have come to seek the fairness of the words you have spoken," said Serafall, eyes firmly on Demiurge's.

"On your way here, did you notice something?"

Serafall frowned. What was that "something" referred to? She did indeed notice something in her way here, but that "something" he asked was too vague. "Can you be more specific, Demiurge-dono?"

"Alright, let us begin the negotiation."

 _He ignored my question? He ignored my damn question?_ Serafall felt insulted. But she held herself from showing her displeasure, it'd not be good if the self-proclaimed god emperor took back his promise. "Alright," so she said. Even though she was one of the four maou, even though she was supposed to be respected, Serafall held in. Not because she acknowledge the greatness of the man before her, but because of her responsibility toward her armies.

"Regarding the alliance, it will not be the same since Shinto Pantheon has been integrated into my empire. They are not very fond of you, devil, but I can make it work. However, I need a part of underworld which is under your jurisdiction to be given to us. They have given you the right to rule Kuoh Town, it is only natural they should be given land of your own. Of course, being gods/goddess they are, they wouldn't go as far as living there. If we compare it into human's standard, you can say it as a land for our diplomats."

Serafall stared at the self-proclaimed ancient devil. "Is it their wish or yours?" The elder council would demand her to give the "Leviathan" title to someone else if she was to agree toward the ancient-devil's demand. No matter how she looked at it, there's no way the devil council would allow such things.

"What an obvious question. Let me hear your response, we cannot discuss more if you can't give me a proper answer."

That statement made her frowned. She was on assumption that they could have win-win discussion, but now it was her at the corner. Truthfully, what the ancient-devil had said was fair, at least it looked that way to her. However, the elder strictly reminded her that devil should be at advantage. It would not be at advantage if they had to give something, so they insisted. Putting that into consideration, how should she respond to the ancient devil statement?

"It is impossible for me to give you the proper answer, unlike you, devils matters are decided by the maou and the council. Your demand is big, it will need sometime until I can give you our answer." _Honesty, that was the best response._

"Naturally. Though, to warn you, I will ensure that Kuoh will be freed from Gremory's and Sitri's control should you deny us a place in underworld. Now then, let us go to a place where we met for the first time. I killed your people there, it is only appropriate to revive them there, what will you say?"

… **Outskirt of London, Nazarick Shrine…**

A purplish portal appeared a dozen meters in front of a two stories traditional building. From within it walked three people in a leisure pace: one was a handsome man with long black hair, another one was a child-like woman with a very beautiful face and smooth long silver hair, and the last one was a sixteen years old blonde girl cladded in white nun dress whose high was an inch taller than the silver haired woman. Welcoming them were five beautiful women and a unique woman whose eyes were never blinking, they were all wearing luxurious maid outfit that indicated their status as the servant of the one they welcomed.

"Welcome to the shrine, Ainz-sama." They said in unison.

"I thank you for welcoming us, Pleiades."

"Your words are full of kindness as always, even though we're not worthy of it." Yet, the pleasure of hearing their great master's kind words couldn't be hidden, it appeared on their face despite their hard effort to suppress it—Entoma and CZ were the exception.

"Nonsense," chimed Ainz in his fatherly tone. "You are all the children of my precious friends, you worth more than this whole world."

 **-End of Chapter-**

 **This is rather short, but… there is nothing to add here since it is the end of the first part of the fic. After this, i will add another intermission about Pleiades in London (taking place in chapter 5-9), then after that we will begin the part 2 of the story…**

 **#Intermission will show us about things happening in the back while the story goes on, with that being said, there will be a lot intermissions to come [assuming that I keep on continuing the story].**


End file.
